Kung Fu Tigress
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: So time the destiny can change, a single action creates too many results. A mistake, a desperate decision to save someone you love, all that changes the world of Po and Tigress.
1. Chapter 1

_**A change in the destiny**_

As all we know, the destiny isn't written in stone, maybe not many people know this but for every single decision we take, we created a new world with many possibilities and different finals. Maybe two people are destined to be together without seeing it.

In the middle of a forest in China, a male goat was pushing its cart, the cart was full of boxes of vegetables, the coat had walked four hours, he stopped for a breath and check his list, a list with names, directions, and places where he should go, the coat didn't say anything and continued to its journey, first he left boxes of vegetables in an orphanage, he was seeing the places, all was looking normal, for him at less, the continued to with the journey and the next place was Mrs. Ping's restaurant, in that place check his list.

Ok, a box of radishes, onions, and carrots, hmmm ok, let's see what I had in my cart -the coat check a box of the vegetables, the box was black with ashes, and was smelled like smoke- no, I can't give him this box, maybe I can give it to the Jade Palace, that stupid of Shifu is always yelling me for my bad attitude for go up and down the stairs of that palace

-he lowered the boxes for Mrs. Ping and go away with his cart, the next place was the Jade Palace the coat just lowered the boxes, put it in the same places and turned back to pushing his cart, but he didn't see that one of the boxes moved, the coat went away from the palace, Shifu get up from the principal door and saw the boxes of vegetables, his expression was cold and calm, he walked to the boxes but saw one that started to move.

What? -Shifu approached the box with calm, the box moved in a strange form, first, appeared a radish with a mark of a bite, Shifu was confused but he approached more to the box, the box moved again and felt in front of him- What...is...this...joke? -Shifu was confusing because in front of him was a little baby panda, the baby was covered with ashes, and burns on his hair, the little one took a radish and bit it, the baby smiled to Shifu and rolled on his back to saw him- Sen! Come here right now!

Yes! Yes! I'm coming, Master Shifu! -a goose was running and nervous, the goose had grey feathers with a braid behind his head, and he's wearing a yellow shirt with a yellow hat, the goose was running, and for the nervous, he felt next to Shifu- I'm here Master...

Ok, so, can you explain to me what is that thing? -Shifu pointed the baby on the floor-

Aaah...its a baby...a baby panda -Sen was scared while he's looking Shifu-

Yeah, and what is he doing here? -Shifu was looking Sen and speak slowly-

I don't know, I don't know! Please... jijiji... don't hit me -Sen started to cry and felt on his knees-

No, I'm not going to hit you, but I'm going to do it if you don't take that thing and let it in another place -Shifu was angry and Sen nodded with his head- now, take him and...leave it alone at the church, maybe the nuns take care of him

I understand Master Shifu -Sen bowed with respect- ok, little panda you'll come with me -Sen charged the baby in his wings-

What is coming out? -Oogway walked slowly to Shifu and Sen-

Master Oogway, is nothing, is just a mistake with the boxes of vegetables -Shifu bowed with respect to Oogway- Sen take this on his wings -Sen nodded with a smile on his face but the baby wanted to play and hold Sen's peak, Sen fought and the baby hold him-

Oh but is just a baby -Oogway smiled and walked to them- how does is he arrived?

I don't know, master shift said this little one felt from the box is radishes -Sen smile but the baby tore off some feathers- Aaauuuuu that hurts! -Sen yelled for the pain-

Shift, what will you do with this little baby? -Oogway smiled while he was seeing the baby-

I think is better if we take him and leave him in the church or maybe in the orphanage -Shifu smiled but Oogway was looking the baby, for a moment he remembered something-

 _I can see the past and the future for a better world, maybe his destiny is changing, but is more than can we sed -_ Oogway was thinking while the baby hit Sen in the neck with his finger, Sen smaller and hit the baby in his stomach- We'll keep with him

What? -Shifu yelled for the surprise- but...but...we can't care of him, its a baby, maybe his parents are looking for him in another country, we can't keep this baby, this is not the place for him, this isn't his home!

Mmmm I think I can remember a little red panda, a kid, whose his father left him in the palace -Oogway smiled and Shifu lowered his ears- and What did I do for him? -the baby smiled and gig Sen again in his neck, but Sen hit the baby in his stomach with one of his fingers-

You left him to stay in the palace -Shifu lowered his ears-

And -Oogway smiled, Sen and the baby hit each one to another quickly, and the fight between them started-

You gave him a home, food, a bed, hot food, and a purpose -Shifu sought-

And I believe in you, I know what happened with Tai Lung was useful, but you can't live with the scars of the past, this little creature is innocent, he needs friends, a home, and I don't know but maybe in the future, he'll become a great master of the Kung Fu -Oogway smiled and Shifu just saw him-

Ok, master -Shifu said in clam while Sen and the panda were still fighting, the baby went up on Sen's head while he was hitting and Sen tried to defend himself-

Ok, take the baby and give him a shower -Oogway was smiled while the baby was hitting Sen in his heat-

I'll do Master -Sen felt on the floor while he and the baby were still fighting-

Don't make me get angry -Shifu said with angry-

He started -Sen yelled while he pushed the baby, the baby held his feathers and tore them-

I don't care who started, enough you two! -Shifu yelled angrily, and they both stopped their fight, after a few minutes Sen was trying to give a shower go the baby, put a bucket with warm water after carefully put the baby on the water, with a bar of soap started to wash the baby, the soap made some bubbles, the baby was trying to eat it but the bubbles exploded with his bites, after a shower Sen tried to wear the baby with a diaper, the baby only laughed and tried to scape, the baby was crawling while Sen was following him, almost caught him but he felt on the floor and hit a shelf with his back, the shelf had something, was an urn, the urn with souls of whispering army, the urn felt and broken while Sen was scared and the baby continued with his way-

Baby panda comes here with Oogway -Oogway was laughing and take the baby in his arm to calm down- ok, ok, why do you have too much energy? -the sea his hand and look the panda was still wet- aaah I understand he still wet, that's because he is unstoppable, he wants to play and gets to dry his hair, you don't wear a diaper you little naughty -he scratched the baby in his stomach and the baby started to laugh-

I don't understand why the master shift doesn't like him, is a ball of sugar -Sen said while he was smiling-

Sometimes the hurts and scars from the past are very difficult to forget -Oogway had a sad expression, while Shifu was seeing an old draw of him and Tai Lung when he was young- especially are from your own son -Shifu left the drawn in a drawer and got away-

Later at night, was rainy and with thunders, in the middle of the forests there animals were walking, two tigresses and a male wolf, the first tigress was a white tigress, marks black and a mark with the form an arrow, her eyes were brown, she was wearing a blue shirt with large sleeves, a yellow belt, black pants, yellow bandages on the ankles, and black shoes.

The second tigress was a Siberian tigress, with orange and white hair with brown marks and green eyes, she was wearing a white shirt with large sleeves, with a black belt, white pants and black bandages on the ankles, and flips flops.

The male was a wolf, with black and white hair in his body, his hair on the head was black, with white hair in his face and green eyes, he was wearing a black trench coat, a green shirt, black pants, with a dark green belt, with black boots, the wolf has an umbrella, he covered the two tigresses with that-

Ok, we are closed from the orphanage -the wolf said, he was calm but the Siberian tigress was looking sad- calm down Suni

I can't Argento, this...aarg this is very difficult to be -the Siberian tigress was very sad and she started to cry, while she was holding a little tigress baby-

I'm sorry Suni, but this is the only thing we can do for her -the white tigress said with sad-

I can't do it Torana -Suni was crying and hug stronger the baby- maybe you two can change the nation, maybe is your army

No such, start a war is not the solution for this -Argento said while he was serious- do the war for saving your daughter and loss more friends and family is not an option Suni

Always is there an option -Suni yelled and the baby started to cry- shhh calm my sweetheart

This is very difficult Suni, but think in all your husband's sacrificed to protect her and you -Torana said while she was hugging Suni- is time to do the right, he'll never find her here in China, she is going to be save

She will be a monster for they -Suni was crying the baby tigress in her arms-

We can't find her in Shiba clans, maybe he is going to look her there, is safer here than Japan or Korea -Torna said while she was calm, Suni walked at the orphanage, hit the door and waited, in her arms was her daughter, a little tigress like her, white and orange had, brown marks, and red eyes, the little baby was sleeping, she hugged her for last time, a female coat got out from the orphanage, she was looking for something but the only she can see was the baby tigress on the floor, the female coat took her on her arms, moved the arms and calm down the baby, she didn't say anything and went back at orphanage, Suni was crying and return with her friends-

Don't say anything -Suni said with sad, Torana hugged her- its ok old friend

I promise, we will protect her and we are going to hide you from Korea -Torana said while she was smiling-

With our resources with can protect you, you will save -Argento said while he was serious-

Thanks, friends but I have to disappear for a while, maybe if I make a false trace of me, the others can't catch me, I have to center all the attention to me in that form my daughter is going to be safe -Suni said while she was sad- can you put a eye on my daughter and give me information about her?

Yes, of course, we are going to take care of her in all we can -Torana said while she was smiling- in the future, my son may find your daughter and bring you back and safe Korea

I hope you can keep your word because I put all my good in your two, the Sun warrior and the Darkness Warrior -Suni said while he was calm, Torana and Argento nodded-

After five years, the things changed a little, in the Jade Palace the baby panda grow up and became a kid that was training by Shifu since had was four years, in the Jade Palace the little panda was fighting sigh the warrior made with wood, that machines for training move quickly for him, he raised his left arm to blocked a hit from the machine, he jumped and dodged another hit, he run, jumped and spun, he kicked the machine just in a arm, but the machine spun and hit him back in the left cheek-

Po, that was pathetic! Get up now! -Shifu yelled while he was angry, Po was trying to get up but he can't even move very well, his body was shaking for the effort, a couple of drops of blood fell on the floor, his left cheek was cut for the hit- that is a disappointment -Po was crying out the big and the pain- don't cry!

Sorry, master...-Po was crying and got up for his own- they hit was very strong- can I go to...?

No! You will stay here and you're going to destroy that machine with your hands! -Shifu yelled while he was angry- this is your punishment for broke that picture and the urn! Again!

Yes, master -Po said sigh scare, he prepared and hit the arm, that moved the machine and the warrior of wood started to move again, Po was fighting, kicked an arm and the machine spun, Po crouched and dodged a hit, he jumped and hit another arm but the machine moved quickly and hit him in the left cheek again made the hurt bigger, Po couldn't move and fell on the floor again, Po didn't move and Shifu denied whit the head and walked less Po alone on the floor-

At the orphanage, the years were very difficult to the little Tigress, the other kids had scared from her force, for her force she broke all the toys she had, she broke some doors even a door made with a steal, and the adults were scared of her, all because her fangs, claws, and eyes, sometimes she was so angry and broke the toys and things by mistake, all the time was exactly the same for her, she spent all her time enclosed in her room, without a family, and without any single friend-

But today will be a special day, today the Mr. Ping will go to make some dishes to the kids in the orphanage, the Mf. Ping was cooking noodles soup for the kids, every kid in the orphanage went and took a dish of noodles, Mr. Ping smiled while he was looking every kid eat his noodles-

Thanks for coming, Mr. Ping -the coat said while she was smiling-

It's not a problem miss -Ping smiled but he starts to count all the kids- hmmm, is someone missing?

Well...is a girl in her room, she...aaaa -the coat was nervous, and she had problems go talk for that nervous-

What girl? And why she didn't come? -Ping had a curiosity for that but the coat was nervous and denied shit her head- Can you take me and introduce me to her?

No! -the coat yelled in scared and Mr. Ping raised an eyebrow- ok, she didn't come because I locked her in her room -The coat said while she was embarrassed-

How could you? Is a girl no a monster -Mr. ping was angry and the coat took him at Tigress's room, Ping was charging a dish of noodles-

Watch out, she is a monster and very strong -the coat was hiding behind of a wall, Ping just sought and walked to the metal door, he opened slowly and walked inside-

Hello, I'm Mr. Ping, the chef who brought this delicious dish of noodles to a little girl -Ping smiled while he was looking inside but the only he could see was Tigress sat in a corner of the room- hello

Go away! -Tigress yelled-

I'm sorry little one but I cooked this for you -Ping smiled a little, he was scared for the scream but didn't care that-

Don't you have scared? -Tigress said while she was cleaning her nose whit one of her arms-

No -Ping approached her-

You should be -Tigress was sad-

Why should I be afraid? -Ping was calm and Tigress walked in front of him-

Because I'm Tigress the monster, the monster that nobody wants -Tigress was crying and Ping approached her-

No, you're just a little girl -Ping smiled and show her the dish of noodles- this dish is still hot, do you want to eat with me?

Yes, sir -Tigress cleaned her tears and assented with her head, Ping took Tigress and both went outside of the orphanage, Tigress took two chopsticks but she broke with her strength- I'm sorry

No problem little one, just you have to take carefully -Ping smiled and give her another pair- ok this time try to use less strength -Tigress took the chopsticks, she was shaking for the scared, with carefully she took the chopsticks and this time didn't break-

Hey, I did it! -Tigress was happy and the chopsticks didn't break for a while, but she was so happy and broke the chopsticks for the happy- aaaargh!

Hey, hey, calm down little one -Ping caressed her heat with one of his wings and she surprised for the caress- What happened?

Nothing...just...no one had been so kind to me before -Tigress was crying and Ping smiled and gave her a metal spoon- a metal spoon

Yea, I think your race is so strong and you don't have control of that strength because you never had been training before -Ping said while he was calm, Tigress started to and she surprised-

Is super delicious I had never eaten something like this, I the most delicious I have ever eaten! -Tigress yelled while she was smiling, Ping smiled while Tigress was eating fast- Another one, please! -she showed him an empty dish-

Waouuu you had so much hungry -Ping smiled and gave her another dish with noodles, Tigress was eating fast but Ping was seeing her and think for a while- tell me, little girl, did they give you food and clothes?

Well, yes, I was abandoned in the orphanage long time ago, while I was growing up I was stronger too and that scared the adults and the kids, and I had claws and fangs, that scares too, and that is the reason why anybody wants me, they call me monster -Tigress started to cry, Ping assented with his head and hugged her- what are you doing?

This is a hug, had somebody hugged you before? -Ping smiled and Tigress was calm down form a moment-

No, you are the first who hugs me -Tigress smiled and Ping understood-

Came with me, little girl -Ping said while he walked and Tigress followed him, both arrived at the garden and saw the coat- Miss coat, I want to adopt a child

Splendid idea, and...who is going to be? -The coat smiled-

Tigress -Ping smiled but Tigress and the coat yelled for the surprise- yes I want to adopt Tigress

But, but, Mr. Ping that is not good, I mean she...is, she is a -The coat was impressed with the idea but Ping smiled and hugged Tigress-

She is a little girl who needs a lovely father -Ping smiled and Tigress didn't say anything- what did you say little Tigress? Do you want to come with me?

Are you sure? -Tigress said while she was in shock-

Yes, of course, I can help you to control that super strength you have, but the only you need is a family -Ping smiled and Tigress started to cry again-

Yes, I want to go with you -Tigress hugged him, she used all her strength and Mr. Ping's skin changed to purple-

Little one a can't...breathe -Mr. Ping forced his voice and Tigress released her hug-

Sorry, Mr. Ping -Tigress was embarrassed for her actions-

Don't wordy -Ping smiled and saw the coat- now, give me the papers to adopt her

I understand but if you have problems with her don't come with me -The coat was angry but Ping assented with his head, after an hour Ping finish with the papers and return to saw Tigress, Tigress was waiting on a swing-

Well, how was it? -Tigress was nervous and Ping smiled-

Go to hour room and take your brush teeth and your clothes, we are back home -Ping smiled and Tigress was very happy, she ran fast and returned to her room, took all she could find, she saved in a back and came out of the room, she was for last time to coat-

Thanks for watching me -Tigress said with a sad expression but the coat just assented-

I can't say "it was easy" because it wasn't -The coat approached her and hugged her- this is only a little goodbye Tigress -both stopped the hug and Tigress returned with Mr. Ping- ok Mr. Ping I'm ready

Well, for this situation a think will be necessary, of course, if you want, call me "dad" -Mr. Ping smiled and Tigress cried-

I'll do...dad -Tigress smiled and Ping cleaned her tears from her eyes-

Ok, my little daughter lets go home -Ping took Tigress's hang and they both started to walk to the Peace Valley-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok,**_ _ **first I'm sorry if a have problems and mistakes with the grammar, I practice my English all I can, and write stories help me a little.**_

 _ **The change in their life**_

In the middle of the way to the Peace Valley, Tigress and Ping were walking, Tigress was carrying a group of dishes and stuff, while Ping was carrying a bag whit clothes, and other things-

Dad, Why am I carrying this? -Tigress asked-

Little one, I want to teach how to control your strength, so this is the lesson one, carrying objects is a good mode to no break it, first fell this, how hot feel the wide of these dishes? -Ping smiled and Tigress moved her arms while she was feeling the wide-

Ok, these dishes are heavy but too much for me -Tigress said and Ping stopped-

Well done, next lesson -Ping took all the dishes and put their near him, took one and gave it to Tigress- ok next, you have to be careful with your strength and don't break the dish, do you understand?

Yeah, I think -Tigress was confused, she saw the dish and for a moment took the edges with some of the strength and almost bent it- huuy sorry

No problem little one, listen this is an exercise for you and your control, try again, don't bend it -Ping smiled and Tigress carefully took the dishes and she didn't bend it this time- ok you're understanding

Yes, I did it -Tigress was happy and they continued their way, Tigress was training carrying different dishes and stuff, Ping was changing the stuff between moments to make her get used to- I have doubts about this exercise

You have to get used to carrying it, the weight, the form, and the material, if you know the texture you can measure your strength -Ping smiled and Tigress assented, after a couple hours they arrived the Peace Valley, and they went straight to Mr. Ping's restaurant-

Well, we arrived -Ping smiled and opened the door- welcome to your new room

My room? -Tigress was scared while she was remembering her old room in the orphanage, she trembled a little and Ping saw her-

It's ok, it's not like your old room at the orphanage -Ping smiled, and let her go to the room, Tigress was surprised by the room, the room was small, with two windows, a closet, a big bed, and a desk with sheets of papers and pencils to draw-

Waooouuuu...I like it -Tigress smiled and went to the room, she was seeing it and look from one of the windows, she could see the village and all the animals- is amazing, I had never had this view

When I was young, my father brought here and told me "look them Ping, they are our neighbors, this valley has families and friends, all live here and peace, you can be part of they" now you have that change, don't think in everyone are calling you monster, or phenomenon, remember you are a child, little and cute one -Ping smiled and Tigress cried-

That was adorable -Tigress cried and Ping hugged her- I swear I will make all I can do to be part of the valley

I believe in you -Ping said, but at the Jade palace Seng went into the gym-

Send make this, Seng do this, blah, blah, blah -Sent was talking with angry, he didn't see he was going into the gym- I swear if a had an opportunity to kick that odd ass, I would do it -Oogway was laughing for listened to him, Oogway walked and found Po on the floor-

Po -Oogway was surprised and walked to him, and carried in his arms- Po, little one, answer me, please -Po only could do it was complaining, he couldn't say anything- he's unconscious, Seng, I need the clinic ready, Po is unconscious and has a deep wound on his left cheek

Yes, master Oogway -Seng ran as fast as he could-

Stay with me, Po, calm down please -Oogway ran and went into the clinic, put Po on the bed, Seng boiled water and began to clean the medical equipment, Seng took a knife, scissors, needles, bandages, and gauzes, Po had been lying down, with the scissors Oogway cut the dead skin in Po's cheek, he took many gauzes and cleaned the blood in the wound, with the knife he cut Po's cheek, with other scissors, with tweezers on the tip, with that tweezers Oogway took every piece of wood inside on his skin, he cleaned the wound and started to close it, Oogway was using thread and needle to closed the wound, and at last he covered the wound with a gauzes and bandages- it's ready, but now he's sleeping

Is had going to be alright? -Seng was worried but Oogway look Po for a while-

I hope -Oogway was sad and stood up- I'll talk to Shifu, Seng please stay here and take care of him -Seng assented and Oogway went away, Shifu was meditating in a room alone-

Inner peace, inner peace -Shifu was saying it over, and over again, Oogway went into the room-

Shifu! -Oogway yelled and Shifu reacted with scared-

Master Oogway...I...I was -Shifu was scared but for the first time he saw angry Oogway- are you angry?

Of course, I'm angry with you Shifu -Oogway got close to him and Shifu stood up to saw him- why didn't help Po? Of, do you know where is he even?

What? What are you talking about, master? He is...in...-Shifu was thinking when he understood he didn't know where Po is- I...don't know, master

He's in the clinic unconscious, all because he had an accident in the training room -Oogway was serious but Shifu was scared, Shifu felt very bad for that, he abandoned Po and his master was yelling him for that- Shifu, I understand the Tai Lung's case was very difficult for you, but many years have passed from that, Po is not like Tai Lung, he is an orphan child and the only he has it's you, his father, you are his father, but what have you don't for him? You yell him every time he has a mistake in his technique, you have a cold attitude with him if you don't fix this maybe you will create another Tai Lung and the history will repeat.

I'm so sorry, master -Shifu said in shame-

It's not whit me who you have to apologize for when Po wake up you have to apologize with him -Oogway turn back and walked to go out- Shifu, you can't make the same mistakes, if you aren't careful someday, you could hurt Po or worse -Shifu was sad for a while, after some minutes Shifu arrived at the clinic, he listened someone who was breathing slowly, Shifu as seeing into the clinic and found Po who was sleeping in the beg, had got close to him and saw him while he was sleeping, saw his check and the bandages he has in his face-

" _What have I done?" -_ Shifu thought with sad, had sat in a chair and waited- Seng -Seng was carrying a bag with medical instruments and stopped when he listened to Shifu's voice- Is he gonna be alright?

I don't know, the only I know is this, he is unconscious, whit a deep wound in his little cheek, all for the cause of that hit that received from his training -Seng was angry but serious- you abandoned him -Shifu didn't say anything, and he waited for some hours, he spent all night waiting for some reaction from Po.

In the next morning, Tigress waked up quickly and she saw she still in the room at Mr. Ping's restaurant, she was surprised for the first time in her childhood she didn't have nightmares, and she understood that was the bending of her new life with Mr. Ping, she got up from the bed and went down from the stairs and found the kitchen, and there smelled something delicious-

Hmmm yummy, Tigress want -Tigress smiled and Ping turn back and saw her-

Hi, good morning daughter -Ping smiled and put the dish of noodles on a table-

Good morning dad -Tigress ran and sat in a chair- thanks for the food dad -Tigress wanted to eat but Ping didn't give her a couple of chopsticks or a spoon neither- wait, dad, how I going to eat if a don't have my spoon?

Ok, little one for this session training, I thought I can help you if we practice with these chopsticks -Ping gave her chopsticks and she took them with care, she smiled because she didn't break them, but she didn't control her and broke- again -Ping gave her another chopstick and she took them- be careful, remember is likes you have an egg, think everything is an egg, fragile, and small -Tigress assent and took the chopsticks with careful, she spent more time with there, and she didn't break them for a moment- ok you got this

Yes -Tigress smiled but she broke the chopsticks with her strength- aaargh -Tigress was angry and throw the chopsticks to another place- Why I can't?

Take easy princess, the big wall didn't make it in a day -Ping smile and gave her another one- try again -Tigress took the chopsticks and breathed to relaxed her body-

" _Think is the most fragile thing in the world"_ -Tigress was relaxing, she breathed again and moved her hand without broke the chopsticks- I did it

Yes, you did it but remember this feeling, this sensation in your hang -Ping smiled and Tigress smiled too- now give to me that chopsticks

Why? -Tigress was confused-

Because these were used by the costumers -Ping smiled and Tigress hand out the chopstick -

So...I was touching used chopsticks by different customers? -Tigress was surprising-

Yes -Ping smiled-

EEEEEEWW! Eeew! Eeew! -Tigress was shaking her hand and stood up- I have to wash my hands with bleach and alcohol! Hurry! -Tigress returned to the house while Ping was laughing- It's not funny dad!

Ojojojo is good form to save money princess -Ping was laughing while he was eating-

The hours spent slowly on Shifu, he spent all the night watching and care, Po, while he was sleeping, sometimes he waked up and checked Po, his wounds, his temperature, and body, he was tired but his concern didn't go, in the morning, Po didn't wake up and Shifu didn't go.

I don't know if you can hear me and I don't what you're thinking about me, but... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you there, I should... I should be a better master or something closer like a father or like a friend, my pain to see my first son turned into that evil being left me hurt, I had forced him to break his limits, all was my fault, but now I know there are worse things I've never seen, and just see you it makes me feel worried and scary, all because my fault, you almost died because of my stupid fault, I can't forget my pain, it's the worse I have ever felt -Shifu took Po's left hand, and he touched his hand he saw many wounds in his fingers, knuckles, and palms, one year ago, his training had been starting, and Shifu checked in Po's body, all his scars, all his wound closed for the pass of time, Shifu was feeling like the worse thing in the world- I'm the worse piece of s**t in the world, I don't want to hurt you, Po, and I don't want you to become in something worse than Tai Lung, I swear I going to do all I can to understand you, Po -after a while Shifu was taking a little snap, Po waked up, he felt pain, his body hurt for the hit and the wounds-

Ooorgh...my arm -Po took his left arm and saw he had bandages- what is this? -He took his head- I can't see, I can't see -he felt how his head was covered with the badges and his left eye too, he felt something in his left hand, and he saw Shifu, who was taking his hand and raised his look to saw Shifu slept next to him- Master Shifu, master Shifu, wake up -Po shaped him a little, and Shifu was waking up-

Eh...what? -Shifu walked up and saw Po in front of him- Po are you alright?

So so -Po was serious and angry, he didn't see Shifu-

Do you want something? Tea? Something to eat? -Shifu asked but Po didn't see him-

Anything you have is fine -Po said- Who did help me?

Was the Master Oogway -Shifu was feeling pain and sad for Po, Both of them were in silence, nobody said something, they're very quiet- Seng will come with something of medicine for you

Ok, thanks -Po was serious but he saw at his hands and the Shifu- Master, can I ask you something?

Of course -Shifu said-

How did I arrive at the palace? -Po asked and Shifu was a little surprised-

Well, maybe this is going to sound wire to you, but, you arrived in a box of radishes -Shifu said, and Po was him while he was confused- is true, Seng went out of the palace, he found the boxes outside and took one, but that one had you inside, you're covered with ashes and your hair was burned in some parts

And didn't you know where I came from? And why I was hurt? -Po asked but Shifu denied-

No, I'm sorry -Shifu said, Po assent and he back to saw the wall again- do you hate me?

What? -Po was surprised- no, I don't hate you master

Why didn't you hate me? I have been the worse master and father, I've been bad, and a horrible master, all this last year of your training, if I were you I'll hate me for the rest of my life -Shifu was sad and desperate-

I know master but you're the closest to a father I've had, the master Oogway is like my grandfather, he gives advice and takes care of me every time I get in troubles, but you are the only I have is like a father, and I don't understand, why always do you have that sad look every day? Or why always do you want to hide that sad with a cold look? -Po said while he was serious-

Ok, Po, I think it's time to know the truth about me and my other son, his name is Tai Lung -Shifu was sad but Po paid attention to his story, Shifu told him all about Tai Lung, how he filled Tai Lung's head with stories and fake hopes, he told him about the training, the pain, and wounds he had to clean from his son, Po was scared and touched his bandages, Shifu continued with his story and he told Po how Tai Lung couldn't support the negative answer from Oogway about his choices about the next Dragon Warrior, and he attacked the valley- and there he attacked the palace and me, I tried to stop him but...I couldn't hurt my son, but these Master Oogway could stop him and...now he's in Chorh-Gum Prison in all these years, now I hope you can understand my fear and why acting like this -Shifu cleaned his tears and Po was surprised with all the information he was processing- Can you forgive me, Po?

Yes...yes I can, I think -Po said- I can forgive you but a little bit -Shifu put down his ears- I needed you all these years, I can't remember the last four years of my life but I suppose when I need you, you didn't go for me, but the past doesn't matter, I think you didn't be the best father in the past,, but you could intent to be a better father, if you try of course

I'll do all I can -Shifu smiled and Po assented with his head-

That might make me happy -Po smiled and saw Oogway closed to the door, Oogway smiled and made moves with his left hand, Po only assented and saw Shifu again- I can remember something, is true you have a Master Yao's box toy? -Shifu raised his ears for the surprised and saw him-

How do you know it? -Shifu yelled for the surprise and Po laughed- well is not...something to be embarrassed, Master Yao is a great Master and is a big honor have something like that go remember him -Shifu was nervous but Po didn't stop to smile-

Oh, so that includes that you have a figure of yourself, play with those two toys and make stories about you two make good friends and live incredible adventures? -Po was smiled and Shifu was blushing- Buuaaaajajaja I saw you one time and I like the toys master

Aaargh, I wish to be eating for the earth -Shifu cover his eyes with his hands and Po smiled, Oogway laughed and walked to return to the Hall of heroes, he looked up, and he saw the golden dragon statue, and there was the Dragon Scroll-

Hmmm...how curious, the destiny only show me one half of all this, but and the other half? Who is the Dragon Warrior? -Oogway was seeing the statue and there appeared a shiny in the eyes of the dragon- What? What are you trying to say to me? Something worse than Tai Lung? In the future, and what are we going to need? One...two...no, four, even more? Six hmm ok so is that Creator decision, The seven will be assembled -Oogway was seeing the water in front of him for a while-

While in Mrs. Ping's restaurant, Ping was training Tigress, he made her took the dirty dishes for the beginning was difficult for her, she almost broke the dishes for her nervous, she carrying a bandage with dishes and gave them to the costumers, somebody laughed because Tigress was wearing the same Ping's hat, Tigress was feeling nervous for the looks on her, and she remembered every time an adult said something about her questions, Ping took a little guitar and played it, Tigress listened to the song and she moved with more confidence, she took every dish of noodles and returned to the kitchen with no problems, she moved to the center of the restaurant and started to dance, she danced with no reason, she spun and took a dish with her right hand, she continued to dance and could carry all the dishes that she could, some females in the public were seeing her and they thought she was adorable while she's distributing the orders whit a smile in her face, in the final of the day she was taking all the dirty dishes and the costumers left the restaurant, Tigress walked close to a table and found some coins there, she saw how a couple of pigs were leaving the placed and she followed them-

Excuse me, excuse me -Tigress ran and found them- you two forgot your money -Tigress show them the coins but the female pig got close her-

No little one, this is a tip for your services -the female pig smiled and the male assented with his head-

A tip, what is a tip? -Tigress asked-

Well when you give a good service like yours, is normally leave extra money in thanks for that service -The female pig smiled and Tigress understand what she wanted to say-

Thanks -Tigress smiled and sent back to the restaurant-

Hey princess, Where did you go? -Ping smiled and Tigress show him two coins-

I went to see the pigs that leave the restaurant because I found some coins on the table, I thought they forgot some money but they told me this is a tip -Tigress smiled and Ping laughed-

Did you see? This is the result for good work, is your recompense, and there's is another example -Ping show her in the kitchen a group of dishes- look this

Yea I see, they are the dishes of today -Tigress was confused-

And you brought them here, without breaking anyone -Ping smiled and Tigress was happy- ok, princess, is time to eat

Yes! I'm hungry -Tigress smiled, the two of both sat and started to eat but this time Tigress didn't break the chopsticks-

Daughter tell me, have you gone to school before? -Ping asked and Tigress saw her with a noodle in her mouth-

No, because I was an orphan the principal in the orphanage didn't have money to send me to school, and she's always telling me she couldn't send a monster because that could scare to the other kids -Tigress ate and Ping was thinking-

Ok, well I'll enroll you at school tomorrow -Ping said and Tigress was surprised-

Really? Do you think I'm ready to go to school? -Tigresa was surprised and Ping assented, she ran and hugged him- thanks dad, thank you, thank you

Ok, ok, ok tomorrow I'm going to enroll you but for today eat you're going to need your strength -Ping responded her hug and Tigress return to eat, after that at night Tigress was trying to sleep but she couldn't all because she's excited about starting her first day of class-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tigress**_ _ **first day school and Po**_ _ **has a**_ _ **chance**_

After a week all was normal, Tigress opened one of her eyes and she got up from the bed, she saw from the window and the day didn't begin, the day was still dark but she was very excited for her first day at school-

Come on, come on -Tigress said with a clear emotion in her voice, the sun started to shine and she smiled, after twenty minutes the sun shined- Yes! -Tigress yelled and ran to the bathroom, she washed her face, brushed her teeth and changes her clothes, she was wearing dark pants, a yellow belt and a red T-shirt with a relieve of yellow flowers, she took a back an ran, in his room, Ping was sleeping, all was peace and calm, but Tigress went in very quickly- Wake up dad! Come on! Let's go to school! First-day school! First-day school! -she jumped on Ping-

No mommy I don't want to go to school -Ping covered with the savanna-

No you dad, me, is me who is going to school -Tigress took the savanna and move to another place- come on dad, its time -Tigress got down from the bed and gook the savanna leave Ping without it, Ping just covered his face with his wings- come on! Wake up, dad! -Tigress got up to the bed and jumped on Ping again, she opened Ping's shirt and took some feathers whit her hands- Wake up, dad! -she pulled out the feathers-

RAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH! My nipples! -Ping screamed for the pain and got out of the bed while he carried Tigress on his wings- Tigress! What time is it?

At 6:30 am, and it's first day school! -Tigress smiled, Ping was confused but he knew she was very excited for her first day of class, her tail was moving very quickly and she had and shine in her eyes, that red, innocent and big eyes, like a little cat-

Ok...just give a minute -Ping got up from the bed and Tigress ran-

Ok I'm waiting for you in the kitchen -Tigress smiled and ran to stairs, she went downstairs but has a problem and crush with some dishes-

Tigress! -Ping screamed with scared and ran to see Tigress between a group of dishes, she raised and showed she was using a plot as a hat-

Go to school! -Tigress smiled and move the plot from her head, Ping smiled and took off the plot from Tigress head-

Ok, ok, take easy daughter, Why are you so happy to go to school? Some kids cry and yell because they don't want to go to school -Ping said while he was smiling-

I was thinking, now I can control my strength I might make friends, I guess -Tigress smiles and Ping assented-

Ok, little one, leave me to wash my face and brush my teeth -Ping said-

Do you have teeth? -Tigress was surprised-

Is an expression daughter, I have my beak and I don't have teeth -Ping's calm and Tigress just opened her mouth-

Oooo I understand -Tigress said with a surprised expression in her face, after a couple of minutes Tigress and Ping were walking in the middle of the valley, some villager were smiling when they saw Tigress anxious to go to school, all was in peace but when Ping got closer to school and saw Tigress smiled to got inside he felt sad, in another way Po and Shifu were running very close from Tigress and Ping, Tigress stopped and saw Po ran in front of her, both of them were seeing in the middle of the race, Po didn't pay attention and he continued with his race, Tigress lost while she was seeing Po, and she hit with a wall-

Tigress! Are you all right? -Ping screamed for scared and ran to her but Tigress cried a little for the hit-

Yes but I hit my head -Tigress cried a little while Ping caressed her head- I didn't see where I was walking because I saw him -Ping followed Tigress look and saw Po while he was running with Shifu-

Oh, he's the master Shifu but the panda kid I don't know who is, maybe is another student from that weird discipline -Ping said in calm-

What discipline? -Tigress asked-

It doesn't matter, come on let's go to school -Ping and Tigress got back to their way while Po and Shifu were running-

Remember Po to be a great Kung fu Master you need an incredible physical condition -Shifu said-

Yes, master Shifu -Po said, Po was breathing using his mouth while he's running-

When you feel that you can't breathe, you tell me and we'll take a breath -Shifu said and Po assented-

Throughout the morning Tigress was in the school whit the other kids, some kids met Tigress and they remembered when Tigress used to break the toys from the orphanage, so someones decided to get away from her, but in the play time they surprised when Tigress didn't break de toys and she could play with kids, she built a house with blocks of toys, the hours were tall as a kid, the kids played with the house and with Tigress, Tigress got fun same with the kids, and with that Tigress started to have friends, in other place Po was taking a break, Shifu was waiting for him and saw a juice store, Po clean the sweat front his head front-

Take it -Po raised his head and saw Shifu, Shifu was extending his right arm while he showed him a cup of juice- is orange juice

Thanks, master -Po took it and started to drink it- aaah is delicious -Po continued with his break while Shifu smiled-

You know Po, you could run four kilometers in one hour, that is good for someone with your age -Shifu said while he smiled a little- after to run I'm going to teach you some moves of Kung Fu

Thanks for that master, I swear I'm not going to disappoint you -Po said in calm-

I'm glad to hear it, now get back to the Jade Palace it's time to study the sacred rolls -Shifu did and Po followed him back to the Jade Palace, in the afternoon Po was reading some scrolls with Oogway-

Ok, Po again, how do you pronounce this work? -Oogway showed him a scroll and Po read one of the paragraphs-

Ok, I think it says "Yī yòng ruângāo" -Po said-

And that's mean...-Oogway said and Po though in his answer-

It's mean medical ointment -Po said and Oogway assented- I have to clean the wound with the alcohol, and apply ointment

Correct, if you hurt in combat or missions is necessary to know how to clean and treat wounds -Oogway said in calm- now let's practice your reading again -while Po continued with his reading Tigress had arrived at her home-

Dad, I'm back from school -Tigress got in at the restaurant, Ping smiled and went out of the kitchen-

Aaah daughter finally back, how was the first-day school? -Ping smiled and Tigress left her back in the kitchen-

It was funny and interesting -Tigress said while she's smiling- in the first time the kid who used to live with me in the orphanage remembered me, they tell the other that I'm dangerous, but in the break time I built a house with toys blocks, they loved the house and understood I'm not dangerous

Oooh that is so good -Ping smiled and Tigress assented- now go to wash your hands and back to eat and after that do your homework

I understand dad -Tigress smiled-

After some years all changed, Po and Tigress were fifteen years old, Po was taller like 1.7 meters of high, Tigress grew up like other children, she became in a kind girl, for someone between boys she was really beautiful, but she had problems with her clothes, sometimes she had to make her clothes by herself, she made some t-shirt with large sleeves and other with short sleeves all with a relieve of flowers or anything she wanted, sometimes she helped her father in the restaurant and helped her to learn how to cook-

While in the Jade Palace Po was training with Shifu, he was taller, muscular for a young of his age, in his face he had a scar from his wound, the scar had the shape as an X, he had four strands of hair in his head front, he was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves cut, yellow bandages in his arms and ankles, with black pants and sandals-

Po concentrate -Shifu said while he was serious, Po folded his knees to inside slightly, and retracted his arms on his ribs and closed his fists- remember control -Shifu and Po were in the same position while Oogway was seeing, Seng was serving tea to Oogway-

Control -Po, and Shifu said, and throw a hit to the wind, Po throw another hit, Po was in control but he jumped and kicked some leaves flew in the wind, Po spun and fall next to Shifu-

There he is -Oogway smiled-

Po remember! Keep in control! -Shifu yelled him-

Sorry master but I felt how something took the control over me -Po said while he got up- I think is an instinct and I need more fight

Po keep that needles over control -Shifu said while he was serious, Po assented- give one hundred around the curt

Yes, master Shifu -Po ran around the place while Shifu went to Oogway and took a cup but he broke with his hand so Seng gave him another one-

Shifu, he wants to make you proud -Oogway smiled and Shifu sat-

I could be proud if he was listening to me sometimes, or he was doing and in the right form -Shifu sat and drank tea-

Aaah, so the right form would be your form -Oogway smiled and Shifu broke the cup-

Is another kind? -Shifu asked and Oogway laughed-

Yes, he has to invent his own combat style, as you did in the past, an acorn can only become the mighty oak, not a cherry tree -Oogway smiled while Po was running and listen to the talk between them- you must let him grow into what he will be -Shifu breathed and broke another cup with his hands-

Master Shifu! Master Oogway! -a dog ran and went inside the Palace, Seng handout the teapot and Shifu throw away the cup and broke it, Shifu stand up and ran to the dog-

Master Mongrel, what is it? -Shifu ran and caught the dog to help him and he sat on the floor-

He's coming! -Mongrel was breathing very quickly- a giant of a warrior, he calls himself Boar, he is unstoppable, he is invincible, he's defeating the masters one by one, he's heading this way -Shifu surprised while Mongrel was weak- Shifu only you can stop him -Shifu assented still Po was listening and saw the valley, while in the valley Ping was nervous-

Some Boar is destroying the North road, so I have to go get vegetables in the South -Ping was carrying a cart with empty boxes- while I'm gone you're the chef sweetheart -Tigress opened the door and went out, she was a teenager now, she was taller, her body was more developed, she had a big breast, her orange hair was more shining the same as her red eyes, she had no muscles but she had a good body and figure, she was wearing a red shirt with large sleeves with a relieve of a flower, a black pants, a yellow belt and her sandals-

Don't worry dad, I will be fine -Tigress smiled and took the apron to take on- I've watched you cook like a thousand times, I'll be a good chef, master chef, or princess chef, however I'll be fine

Oh almost forgot -Ping walked to Tigress and she opened her arms to give him a hug, but Ping didn't walk to Tigress, he went to the kitchen and touched the wall- goodbye, I'll miss you, I'll back soon -Ping caressed the wall while he was crying-

Of course -Tigress got angry and blew between her lips- so dramatic, dad

I'm not a dramatic daughter, I love both of you but I loved the restaurant more because it makes me earn money -Ping smiled and went out of the kitchen-

Of course, dad, I understand your...passion for those... stuff -Tigress smiled- and I don't think you need psychology help -Tigress was nervous and caressed her neck-

And don't forget before to open sweep the sidewalk, right down the tables and pass up the menus -Ping gave Tigress some menus in papers-

Ok, dad, sweep, wide, pass out like every day, don't worry dad I got this, go -Tigress smiled and Ping ran to go away from the restaurant-

Ok, bye -Ping said while he was running, Tigress smiled but the wind blow and did the menus flew from her hands-

Oohh...Hey! -Tigress screamed but the menus flew away- well... it's done -one of the menus flew to the Jade Palace and Oogway caught it, in the playground Shifu was training hitting stones, every hit destroyed the stone became it in dust-

That Boar will be here by morning but I've dealt with this kind before -Shifu was standing up in front of a conveyor, the conveyor was moving by Seng, and the conveyor had some block of stones on- I hold my ground, steady, strong -Shifu waited and hit another stone while Seng was tired by moved the conveyor, Po was seeing while he was throwing hits to wind, Po was sweat but he continued with his punches-

He's been at this all day, hasn't? -Oogway smiled and got close to Po-

Yes, grandpa -Po smiled and hit to wind- he's strong but some I wonder if I could be strong as he is

Don't want to be like him? -Oogway asked with a smile-

He's he, and I'm me, we are so different, I think -Po said and Oogway smiled-

Of course, you right, you won't be like him, you get to be you -Oogway smiled and Po continued with his training- Shifu is a matter of the utmost importance

What can be more important than preparing for battle? -Shifu asked-

Food -Oogway smiled and showed the menu- let's order in

Oh, thanks, master I'm starving -Po said but Shifu looked angry, Seng downstairs and went at Mr. Ping restaurant, Tigress smiled and begun to cook, she did a mess, cut every vegetable fast and the wrong form, she boiled the water and put in the noodles, Seng was seeing all with disinterest- oh right, almost forgot the spices -Tigress took the pot and put in front of Seng, she took a little bottle and applied the spices on noodles- so, What do you do all the day in the Jade Palace? -Tigress smelt the spices and sneezed on noodles-

Kung Fu -Seng said with no interest in her-

Thank you, bless for you to -Tigress smiled-

No, I mean Kung fu -Zeng said and Tigress wrapped the order with a white cloth and gave Seng-

Kung Fu, so is that the discipline you use to fight and break things? -Tigress asked and Seng took the order-

Well, is better if I back to the Palace -Seng said and took the order-

Ok, goodbye, thanks for coming -Tigress smiled but she changed her expression for someone more depressing- I hope it has a good flavor -after a while, Shifu has green skin and while he was talking green bubbles went out from his mouth-

What was in that food? -Shifu said while he's burping green bubbles-

Hmmm, spices, vegetables, hmmm and something with to much salt -Po said while he was eating-

Please, fetch a doctor -Oogway said with a smiled in his face-

I think he's no conditions to fight that Boar, he's screwed -Po smiled-

I can hear you, son -Shifu said-

Po is right, you need reinforcements -Oogway said with his mouth full of noodles-

Master, it would be an honor to fight for you -Po said in calm-

No, you not ready for this type of battles, son -Shifu said and his hair fluffed for no reason, Po and Oogway laughter for a moment to see him like this- Seng, give me the scroll -Seng walked two steps and return with a scroll, Shifu took a pencil and wrote something in the scroll- take this, this is a list of four warriors, find them in the Wang Fu village, and hurry -Seng assented and took the scroll-

No, send Po -Oogway said-

Yes, send Po -Po smiled and crossed his arms- father I won't disappoint you -Shifu was seeing for a while and there saw Oogway who smiled-

Ok, be back before dawn, do not fail me -Shifu said while he was serious-

I understand -Po took the scroll in his hams and spun to went at the door-

Don't forget something? -Shifu said-

I don't think so -Po said- or maybe -Po though for a while and he reacted- I love you, grandpa -Po smiled and said goodbye to Oogway, Oogway smiled and laughed, Po went and got out from the Palace-

Oooooh, what am I gonna do with that boy? -Shifu asked and touched his head front-

Is a teenager, you know how they are -Oogway laughed and continued eating, Po went out from the palace but he stepped something or somebody and felt on the floor paralyzed-

What...just...happen? -Po asked without moving his teeth-

Oh sorry -Mantis walked in front of him and showed him his acupuncture needles- I thought you were going to step on me

Who...are you? -Po asked-

I'm Mantis, the doctor Mantis took every needle and Po breathed with no problem- again I'sorry

No problem, it was a mistake, I'm Po, Master Shifu's student -Po said and looked for the scroll- Oh no my scroll! I must go now! -Po went downstairs as fast as he could-

Ok, nice to meet you -Mantis yelled while Po was running following the scroll, while at Mr. Ping restaurant, Ping arrived with many boxes of vegetables-

Tigress, guess what, some idiot cook poison Shifu -Ping smiled and left the boxes in the kitchen-

What?! -Tigress went downstairs and felt in front of Ping- is he dead?!

Not yet, but he would be they catch him -Ping smiled and back to the cart-

No, I mean Shifu -Tigress was worry and stood up-

Oh no, he's alive barely -Ping smiled and carried another box to the kitchen, and Tigress for the scare she swallowed her own saliva- so how did you do?

I've made a mess -Tigress said while she's covering her face with her hands, Ping saw all the kitchen and saw noodles on the ceiling, on the walls and on the floor-

Oh...you did -Ping was surprised- oh my daughter the chef, I'm so proud -Ping walked in the kitchen and took a broom-

Yeah...about the whole chef stuff, maybe there is something else I'd be good at -Tigress was worried and Ping got back and gave her the broom-

Well, let's see how good you are at cleaning up this mess -Ping said with a smile in his face-

Good point dad, but I was thinking in another stuff, let's see -Tigress took a scroll and started to write- I have a good attitude, I'm nice, kind, beautiful, really really beautiful, I mean look this face -Tigress smiled and Ping laughed for a while- maybe I could be a teacher or a nurse -Tigress smiled and wrote on scroll- ouuuh a doctor, I can be a doctor, I might be the first doctor who is a woman -Tigress wrote the word "doctor" on the scroll-

Princess, I don't think you could be a doctor, you pass out when you see blood, even in little drops -Ping said with calm-

Yes...that is very...scary, I hate to see blood -Tigress said and continued with her list- maybe I could be a comedian, some friends say I 'm funny

Why friends? Are you talking about that guy who is always seeing your body -Ping was angry and Tigress wrote comedian on the scroll-

Which guy? Dad, I told like one thousand times, the crocodile is not a male, is a girl like me -Tigress said with angry in her voice-

And she has a weird look on you when you wear shorts -Ping was angry and Tigress turned her eyes with disgust-

I can be a professional dancer, the first time I had a tip was when I was a kid, I suppose they could pay me for dance -Tigress smiled and wrote it on the scroll-

Whit that enthusiasm you can be emperor -Ping said but his face showed an angry expression-

Uuuuu could be one? -Tigress smiled but Ping took the scroll-

No Tigress, I was just kidding -Ping save the scroll and gave it back to Tigress- look, Tigress your destiny, is become in a chef like me

I can't be a chef, I'm the one who poiiiiiisssss...one out in the middle of her turn -Tigres lied and gave a big and forced smiled- dad I'm sorry but I'm never gonna be like you -Tigress and Ping were sad but Tigress sat in front of him- I wanna be more dad, maybe I can help people with my inventions if a became in a doctor, but I think the important now if...i don't know what I want to do with my life

I know what you can do -Ping said and push Tigress with one of her wings- take out the trash -Tigress carried a bucket with the scroll and wastes, she went out of the restaurant while Po was looking for the scroll, he didn't see the scroll in one of the ceilings and ran for the streets- listen, Tigress if you don't decide what you do with your life, you would be a loser like that stupid who poised Shifu -Ping laughed and Tigress left the bucket on the floor behind of restaurant- or can be worse, you can be a spinster for the rest of your life

Yes, I understand dad -Tigress was angry and kicked the bucket leaving the scroll on the floor, she got back to the restaurant, Po was running close to there and found the other scroll-

Aaah my scroll -Po took the Tigress' scroll- ok is time to make that team


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Team**_

In China, more specific, in one town, the little town was destroyed by Boar attack, the houses, the frame, and the growing zones were destroyed by Boar, all the town was burning while Boar and a gorilla were fighting, the gorilla fell out on the floor, Boar was laughing but the gorilla got up and ran to him, threw a hit but Boar raised his left hand to stop the hit, Boar hit the gorilla on his face, on his stomach, and on the chin, the gorilla screamed but he continued fighting all as he could, the gorilla raised his arms and ran to Boar, the gorilla screamed and threw a hit, but Boar caught his hand and spun to throw him against of house, Boar screamed and ran to the gorilla, Boar took the gorilla from his face, raised him and hit against the floor.

I'm Boar! I'm unstoppable! I'm invi...invisi...in.. Uh... I'm Boar! -Boar yelled while the gorilla continued with his face inside the floor-

Master...shifu...master...shifu from the Jade Palace, he... will stop you -the gorilla said but Boar only laughed at him-

Nobody can stop Boar! -Boar yelled and laughed- Boar will go to the Jade Palace and crush Shifu the rat with his hands! -Boar yelled, but in the middle of the fire and the town was an animal, the animal walked in front of Boar and Boar saw him-

Who are you?! -Boar saw the animal and he noticed that he was a wolf, the wolf had brown eyes, black hair in his face but white hair in his face and hands, but his tail had one half black and the other had white hair, the wolf was wearing a blue shirt with large sleeves, with a black shirt under the blue shirt, with a red belt, a black pants whit white boots with red side in the superior part-

I repeat the question, Who are you?! -Boar yelled avian but the wolf didn't say anything- Are you trying to fight with Boar?! Very good, prepare to meet Boar and his unstoppable fist! -Boar threw a hit but the wolf disappeared and Boar stopped while he was surprised- Where is he?! -Boar moved his head while he was trying to find the wolf, and that an eco sounded and Boar lost the air of his mouth, his eyes lost the color for a moment, he down his head to see the wolf in front of him with his first on his stomach- How...could...you? -Boar gave two steps to behind while he was holding his stomach-

Don't get in my way, if you appreciate your life -the wolf said and continued with his hike, Boar was angry and saw wood on the floor-

Hey! You do not run in a way! -Boar yelled and took the wood, spun and hit the wolf with that, the Wolf was throwing and crashed with a house, Boar smiled but the wolf get out from the rocks and wooden boards, the wolf passed his hands on his cloth to quit the dust- yes, that is I'm looking for, a great combat with someone strong -the wolf smiled and the fire was moving around him-

It's about time porky, you've been running around making messes for too long, and now I'm going to choke the life from you, I can't wait to watch you die -the wolf said with a smile on his face-

I'm Boar! -Boar ran to the wolf, the wolf smiled and ran faster than Boar, the sold appeared in front of him and threw a hit, Boar raised his left arm and stopped the hit but the hit was too strong and Boar felt out on the floor, the wolf ran and kicked in his stomach, Boar was throwing but he found and felt out on his hands and knees, Boar screamed and threw a hit but the wolf moved around Boar's arm and hit him in his face with his right first, Boar screamed but he stopped and threw a hit, the wolf raised his arms and stopped the hit, the hit pushed him backward, Boar jumped and threw a hit but the wolf moved and Boar hit the floor, Boar made a little hole with his first, the wolf ran to him and hit him on his stomach, the wolf hit him again but in the cheek and lifted him from the ground, the wolf took Boar's legs and threw him to a house and Boar crashed the house whit his body, the wolf didn't follow him, he walked and saw a tree lying on the ground, he waited and Boar ran to him while he was screaming, the wolf waited and took the tree with his hands, spun and hit Boar with the tree, the wood was destroyed for the strength of the hit and Boar was throwing and hit a rock pit, Boar was complaining about the pain-

So weak -the wolf smiled but Boar raised and tried to hit him, the wolf hit Boar in his stomach and grabbed him by the neck- how pathetic and immaturity, How you could you beat me with an attack just based on the pride and the range? -the wolf smiled and threw him against a wall, Boar crushed against the wall and this fell out on him- hmmm what lost of time, I was expecting more from part of China -the wolf stood up and walked, the gorilla got up his head from the ground and saw him-

Thanks for saving us -the gorilla said but the wolf stopped and saw him-

I did not save you or your town, I came here for answers -the wolf saw him with a cold look and took him from the neck- I had questions for you and you are going to tell me everything I want -the gorilla was scared and yelled, after an hour Boar walked up and stood up-

OOAAAAAARHH! I'm Boar! Nobody can't defeat me! When a find that wolf I will kill him! -Boar yelled while he was mad, in other place Shifu was lying on a bed whit Mantis on his back-

Have you done? Make it quick, I have a valley to protect -Shifu said while Mantis was touching him with acupuncture needles-

Please wait, master Shifu, the acupuncture is a very precise art -Mantis said with a smile-

Have you ever done this? -Shifu asked while green bubbles were going out from his mouth-

No, you're my first patient -Mantis laughed and touched a nervous point on Shifu back, and Shifu inflated like a balloon and his skin was red, his eyes too, even his tail inflated too- oh that is weir -Mantis was surprised and Oogway laughed, Shifu after a while he deflated and flew away, while Po was arriving at the palace from the Chang fu village-

Ok, this is the place -Po opened and read the names- hmmm...what strange, maybe is a code name -Po opened the door an went inside, there were a group of rhinos practicing kung fu, every rhino threw a hit while they were yelling, Po ran and placed himself in front of four kung fu masters, the masters were raccoons- great masters of the Palace, I'm here in Shifu's name, he is looking for the strongest warrior you have, I will name them, I'm looking for...-all the rhinos stopped their training and waited, but Po listened to how someone was moving water, he moved his head and saw Crane while he was cleaning with a mop- the...cleaner? -Crane was confused and saw Po-

Oh...yes? -Crane was confused and Po walked to him-

Right -Po walked to him and made a greeting to him- master cleaner it's an honor to meet you, Master Shifu asked that you return to the Jade Palace with me you are needed there

The Jade Palace?! -Crane yelled for the surprise and he imagined all the palace very shiny, the golden dragon status, the walls, even the floor was shining and Shifu was happy for Crane's work- YES! -Crane yelled for the emotion but he controlled himself and cleared his throat- of course, I'll go

Thanks -Po said with a smiled, Po ran and Crane flew- we must hurry

I go to the jade palace, I'm needed there hahaha -Crane was laughing while he followed Po, they went out from the palace but all the students and masters they were seeing them confusing-

Let's see, Who is the next? -Po smiled and opened the scroll- the comedian?

I know one -Crane said-

And is good? -Po asked, Crane, moved his right wing one place to another like saying so so, in the middle of a town some villagers were throwing tomatoes and some rotten vegetables too, Po almost took the door but the door opened and many animals ran to go out from the place-

Run, run for your life, he is so bad, really really bad -a goat said while he was touching the Po's shirt, the goat ran while he was screaming-

Really? -Po look for the door- hello, master comedian, I've sent by the master Shifu from the Jade Palace -Po backed down when Monkey appeared in front of him, Po got scared- is everything all right?

Yes, I just killed them -Monkey said while he was ceiling from the roof with his tail and his feet, Po saw him and saw a red stain on his shoulder-

I see...-Po was nervous when he saw the red stain-

And you said you have a message to me -Monkey took the scroll and opened- I can't read this scroll, is upside down

Master Shifu asked that you return with me to the Jade Palace -Po said and Monkey fell on the ground-

The jade palace! -Monkey smiled and he imagined himself in the Jade Palace with Oogway and Shifu, they were drinking tea and Monkey told them a joke and made them laugh-

Master comedian? Master comedian?-Po and Crane got close to Monkey, Po was talking to Monkey but he didn't response-

Maybe if you hit him he could response -Crane said and Po hit Monkey on his face with all his strength-

It hurts! -Monkey screamed and his face was very red for the punch- Why did you hit me?!

Because you were losing in the universe and didn't response my question, will you come with us? -Po said and Monkey smiled-

I will go with you two -Monkey smiled and ran with Po and Crane flew- and he said it's not a banana is my wife -Po and Crane raised an eyebrow while Monkey showed his teeth in a big smile-

Jaja...good...aaah joke -Po was nervous and smiled in a weir way-

Seriously? Did you like that joke? -Crane asked-

No, but you saw what happened with the villagers from the comedy club, this guy might kill us if we don't laugh at his terrible jokes -Po said while he was nervous-

I understand, even he smells like the dead -Crane said and they continued in the way- Who is next?

The dancer -Po said and found Viper house, Viper imagined herself dancing in the Jade Palace to Shifu and Oogway, and she came back to reality-

The Jade Palace -Viper smile while Po and Crane blushed-

 _She is...cute_ -Po though-

 _She looks so innocent_ -Crane blushed and though that about Viper-

Father I'll make you proud -Viper said and next to her was her father-

Oh my dear I've always been proud of you -master Viper said-

Oh, that's so cute -Crane was crying while Monkey was smiling, but Po only went out from the house, he walked and saw the floor with depression-

So who is next on the list? -Monkey asked and Po saw him-

Is the doctor -Po said and remembered Mantis- he's already there, let's go -Po smiled and ran with the others, while in the Jade Palace Mantis kept helping Shifu-

Ok, I read about this once, it's called Eyeball acupuncture -Mantis smiled and showed a tiny mallet with spikes, Shifu was paralyzed on the bed with acupuncture needles covered his body- so brace for impact -Mantis smiled and hit Shifu, Shifu screamed for the paint and all the Valley listened to him, in a camp, Po and the others were running, Monkey was running on his four hands but Po was running on his feet, Monkey imitated him but Monkey laugh and ran faster than Po-

Excuse me -Viper moved between Po's legs, she moved faster and Crane flew on Po, the three let Po behind them, Po saw his feet for a moment and smiled, he started running on his four paws, Po wasn't so fast than the others but he could reach them, Po laugh and ran so fast as he could, he saw a big rock in front of his way, he scared but only for a moment, he jumped and extended his right arm, he punched the rock and destroyed it, Po smiled but he felt for the cliff to the river, Po screamed for the scare but he did touch the water, Crane had saved him, Viper was sliding on the water and Po laughed, Crane released him and Po spun to fall on Viper's body, Viper could hold Po and she kept moving on the water, Po saw two bamboos cane and saw Monkey, he was walking using the bamboo cane as zankos, all of them arrived at the corner and kept running to the Jade Palace, they jumped and hiked the bamboos tree, Monkey was jumping each tree, while Po jumped, grabbed a branch and prevailed to another one, Monkey was ahead and grabbed a branches, waited for Po and caught from his hands, he threw him and Po spun and felt on Crane back, Crane rose and Po jumped, Monkey, Viper, and Crane followed Po and each one of them took a bamboo tree, they folded the trees and felt on the floor and kept running with their way-

Now I know why Shifu choose you -Po said with a smile-

Really? Why? -Crane asked with a smile-

Because you're amazing -Po smiled and the other too-

Nice! -Monkey said-

Oh well, thanks! -Crane smiled and Po saw the moon-

With at this pass, we'll get there just in time -Po said-

Oh yeah, I can't wait -Crane said, after some minutes they arrived at the Jade Palace, Po was breathing tired for the long way, but Shifu was confused seeing all in front of him-

With the doctor, you have the four you requested -Po said with a smile-

Aaah wait, what? -Mantis asked and Shifu saw him-

May I add it was an honor to serve you -Po said and bowed his head giving a greeting with respect-

Po, what is this?! -Shifu asked while he was yelling him-

The warriors on your list -Po showed Shifu the scroll-

What? Warriors? -Viper was confused like the others, Shifu took the scroll and opened it-

This is not my list! -Shifu yelled and got angry- Where are the warriors that I sent for?! -while in the Wang Fu palace the four warriors were playing with the cards-

I...I don't understand -Po was confused- It must be an accident

Aaah there are not acci...-Oogway said but Shifu made him shut out-

Master forgive me -Po knelt in front of Shifu-

You disappoint me, who will defend the valley now? -Shifu said-

Wait, wait, we can help Po -Crane said with a smile- we can fight a little bit...I guess

Yes, you can count me in too -Viper said, Po, got up and saw them-

Yes let's do this together -Monkey said-

I'm not actually a doctor, so I in -Mantis said and got close to them-

You can help by leaving -Shifu said with angry-

Ok, bye -Monkey said but Po walked and saw Shifu-

No, guys wait, please, and master they can help, I know they can do, I have seen them, they have skills -Po said while seeing Shifu-

But they are or the warriors I sent for! -Shifu yelled, Po didn't say anything, he only went back to the stairs-

It's been an honor to meet you guys -Po said with a big depression- I'm sorry -a goat ran next to him and yelled-

Master Shifu! Master Shifu! The boar, the boar is coming by the big forest -the coat yelled and felt in front of Shifu-

Evacuate the city to higher ground -Shifu said and the coat ran away- you should leave now -Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis didn't say anything, they just went down the stairs, Po went to the peach tree, he sat down in the corner and saw the town, Oogway was walking to him and got close to him-

The cleaner, the comedian, the dancer, and even a little doctor -Oogway smiled and Po lay on the floor- It was not an accident you found them

I failed Shifu...again, like the other time -Po said and sighed- Why are not the things I do for him enough? This was a big mistake

And gets it worse -Oogway said and Po saw him- you are failing yourself, no matter how much you try you would never be Shifu, and the question is, can you be Po? -Po felt the wind passed around his face, he got up and saw how Oogway was going, in the town all the villagers were going from their houses, they had all their things in carts, boxes, and baggage, Tigress was depressed while she was seeing how the villagers were leaving the town-

This is terrible -Tigress said with sad-

Yes...they're leaving before breakfast -Ping said sigh angry and Tigress sighed-

No dad, if I hadn't poisoned Shifu with my horrible food that none of this would have happened -Tigress said but she and Ping understood what she was seeing-

Tigress...-Ping was Tigress but she tried to escape slowly- You cooked that meal for Shifu? So Shifu eat noodles from Ping noodles up? -Tigress was hitting her head on the wall and spun to saw Ping-

Dad, I'm sorry, I was gonna tell you but...-Tigress was nervous and Ping hugged her-

This is fantastic, daughter -Ping said with a big smile on his face, but now serving the Jade Palace, Ping, and Daughter -Ping smiled and opened his wings- you can't buy this kind of publicity -Tigress tried to talk to him but Ping didn't want to listen to her- if we hurry we'll be the only selling food to all those starving for we'll get the pops -Ping went inside at the restaurant while Tigress was outside- get some roots and mushrooms from the hilltop and I'll see you up there later -Tigress sighed and was tired to try to talk with Ping-

Ok, I'm on it -Tigress was tired and walked to get away from the restaurant-

I wish there was something we can do -Viper said, while she was depressed, she and the others were walking in the town-

Do you have any idea how about is this Boar is? Is he huge? Is he a gigantic big? A fish? -Mantis asked for the scare, in the camp in front of the forest Po was waiting for Boar, he was breathing trying to calm his fear, and there the trees felt in front of him by the Boar's strength, Boar was angry and walking to Po-

I'm Boar! -Boar yelled again- Wheres is he?! Where is Shifu?! -Boar yelled but Po retracted his arms to his ribs and closed his first-

Hold my ground -Po moved his feet and opened his legs a little- strong, this is the way of Kung Fu -Tigress was walking in the hilltop when she saw Po in font of Boar-

A panda? -Tigress lay down on the floor and hid behind a bush- what is he doing? He will make that boar kill him -Tigress was worried and Po waited for Boar-

What? You're gonna stop me? -Boar laughed and Po prepared to hit him- ok Teddy Bear hit me if you can -Po screamed and hit Boar on his stomach but the strength of the hit push Po, and he got away from Boar some meters-

What?! -Po yelled for the surprise- I hit Boar but...the strength of my attack made me got away from him, this is not possible

Jajaja is that all you got? -Boar laughed of Po but he kept in his position, Boar walked and threw a hit but Po raised his arms to stop the hit, Boar threw a hit in vertical form but Po raised both of his arms and stopped the hit, the hit was very strong and made Po felt out on his knees, Boar laughed and hit Po on his chin, Boar threw Po with his hit and Po can't on the floor, Po complained for the pain but he got up again, Boar and Po screamed and ran to another, Boar threw a hit but Po crouched and hit Boar on his stomach, Boar complained but he hit Po on his head with his left arm and made him fall out again, Boar tried to hit Po again, Po spun on his back and kicked Boar on his ribs, Po got up and jumped to hit Boar on his back with his left shoulder, Boar laughed and hit Po on his stomach, Boar kept hitting Po on his body, Tigress was worried and she went to Boar and Po, Boar hold Po's hands, and one of his legs, Po screamed-

Let this be a reminder of how terrible can I be -Boar said and git down Po to hit him in his back with his knee-

AAAAAAAARRRGHH! -Po screamed for the pain and got down on the floor-

Leave alone! -Tigress screamed and hit boar a little rock, Boar smiled and saw Tigress- oh god

What? Are you going to fight with me for him? Eh? -Boar got close to her and left Po on the floor- come on, fight with me, let see how strong you are -Tigress was scared and felt out on the floor, Po was trying to move but he can't - only a scared little girl, and you -Boar saw Po- You are not Shifu! Only a deception -Po tried to move again but Boar hold him front his neck and threw away, Po complained but Crane caught in the air-

I Catch you -Crane said and flew to get away from Boar, leave Po on the floor while Tigress ran and hide behind a tree-

Don't move sweetie -Viper said and kissed Po on his head front, she and Crane went Boar, Monkey was screaming and ran to Boar, Monkey jumped and hold Boar's hands to stop him-

Do you know what is the best part of a Joke? -Monkey asked and raised his legs and hands- the punch line! -Monkey started to hit Boar in his face with his hands and feet, Monkey was laughing while he was hitting Boar on his face-

Need a hand? -Viper moved between Boar's legs and hit him between his legs-

Haaayyy...! -Boar screamed like a girl and hold something between his kegs-

Oooouuuf that hurts -Monkey laughed while Crane only made a face of pain, Boar got angry and tried to hit Viper but Crane caught her in his claws and got away from Boar, some rocks were raised from the ground and Crane flutter to push the rocks with the forces of wind, the rocks moved and hit Boar on his face

Jajaja what are you doing? You are nothing -Boar laughed- I'm looking for Shifu, I want he pay for have hurt me in the last town, I will destroy all the valley, I'll eat ground everyone who has the enough to defeat me, and you three will be the first one on my list

No! -Po screamed and got up- you won't touch anybody from the city, and any of my friends, you said I'm not Shifu, and you were right, I'm not Shifu -Po broke his shirt and showed his muscles and body, Tigress and Viper blushed for Po body and his muscles- I am Po! -Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane smiled-

Woouu -Mantis was surprised- what muscles -Po ran and hit Boar on his stomach, Boar threw a hit but Po hit his arm and diverted it, Po hit Boar on his face with his right arm, spun, and kicked on his nose, Boar backed down a bit and Po ran to hit with his shoulder and make him felt out on the floor, Boar got up while he was breathing fast for fatigue, Boar raised his arms and crossed, he tried to stop a hit from Po but he couldn't, Po hit Boar's arms and pushed him a little, Po didn't stop and he hit him on his stomachs, the next was his cheek, and his nose and broke one of his fangs, Tigress surprised but in any moment lost the attention for the battle, and her eyes became in two hearts when she saw Po-

Po...what male...-Tigress smiled with a huge blush on her face, another hit sounded on the place and Boar felt out on the floor, he was tired and he couldn't breathe-

Come on, let's do this together! -Po yelled and the five ran to Boar, they jumped- twist your hip -they twisted the hip and raised a leg, in Viper case, she twisted her body- recoil -they recoiled on of their legs and Viper her tail while they got closer to Boar- And extend! -they extended their legs and kicked Boar on his face, Boar lost his two fangs while he was falling down-

I've been stopped -Boar said slowly while he was falling down, Po was breathing tired for the battle-

That was good -Po said with a smile- hey...-Po ran to Tigress and helped her to get up- are you all right?

Yes, I'm fine -Tigress said with a smile and she blushed- thanks for saving me

Thanks for helping me -Po said with a smile on his face- you..are very brave, well done tigress

Yes...that is me...Tigress -Tigress smiled and Po went with his new friends-

Hey, we could be a team -Monkey said-

How should we call ourselves? -Mantis asked-

Well if we are going to be a team we need an incredible name -Po said, all they went back at the Jade Palace, Shifu was surprised by Po's victory-

Well, Shifu, you can feel better now -Oogway touched a person point on Shifu cheek and another one in his left shoulder, Shifu lost his green skin and his wounds got better-

What? -Shifu was confused and saw Oogway how he returned to the Palace, Po and his team returned at the Jade Palace where they were received by Shifu, the five fell silent but Po gave two steps in front of Shifu- very slow, your technique is unorthodox and undisclosed

Is that all you going to tell me? -Po was angry- I did all I can, I fought against Boar, I defeated Boar and created a team, when will you recognize me I...?!

I'm proud of you! -Shifu yelled and Po was surprised- I'm very proud

That is the only thing I've ever wanted to listen -Po said and Shifu sighed-

Yeah, follow me -Shifu spun and went at a door- your training beginning right away -Shifu opened the door and showed Po and the others the gym- I think it's time to develop this panda style of yours, or maybe you might learn another style, son

Thanks for believing in me, father -Po smiled and Shifu assented- but what about them?

Of course, you're welcome to stay, you fought well with courage and honor -Shifu was walking to Crane and the others- we must explore those skills of yours -Po smiled and crossed his arms- you're tiny, very small -Shifu saw Mantis and he smiled- but I already know how much pain you can inflict

You're welcome -Mantis smiled and crossed his arms, Shifu kept walking and saw Monkey-

Oh, four first one -Shifu saw Monkey and he showed his hands and feet- I think should be able to handle this -Shifu gave Monkey a cane Bo, Monkey took it with his left foot, Shifu walked and saw Crane- their nature your limbs will become your weapons -Shifu took one of Crane's wings and moved it- your shields, your next allies -the next one was Viper- ah right no legs

Yeah -Viper said and moved her tail-

We'll work something out -Shifu said and saw the five in front of him- all right then we have five new kung fu styles to the fact -after two weeks Po and the others were training at the gym to learn new kung fu styles, Shifu was meditating hen Seng went in with a scroll on his wings-

Master Shifu we have terrible news -Seng said and Shifu took the scroll, he read the scroll and got surprised, he ran and look for Oogway-

Master Oogway! Master Oogway! -Shifu yelled and got in at the salon of heroes, Oogway was inside of his shell- Master Oogway I have terrible news

Oh Shifu doesn't exist the bad news, only news -Oogway said while he was going down from his cane-

Master one week ago some soldiers found master gorilla body, he is dead -Shifu was scared and Oogway was surprised-

That is a terrible new -Oogway said with surprise on his face- what say the scroll?

Hers said, one weak ago a group of soldiers found the master gorilla body, he was dead, but his body was marked by bites and cuts from claws, for the wounds they said that he was tortured by a monster -Shifu said and Oogway was thinking- I will go

No -Oogway said and Shifu fell silent- I'll take this for my own -Shifu assented and he went from the salon, Shifu closed the door and Oogway sighed and the wind sounded and put out all the candles, Oogway was serious and listened to some steps behind him- every action has consequences, that you should already know

I didn't kill him, I hit him on his face to tell me about...something I looking for -the wolf who fought against Boar was walking behind Oogway- when a back he disappeared, I don't what happened to him after my fight with that boar

I understand, but my student is not so comprehensive -Oogway said while he was seeing the water, the wolf reflected on the water and saw him with red eyes-

I see you don't give anybody the dragon scroll yet -the wolf said-

I saw some who could be my inferior, but he is incomplete, he needs his other side and they will become one -Oogway said and the wolf laughed- but I know that doesn't interest you, but I have some information to share with you, the villagers said is there a strange animal rounding in the villa, if you find it maybe you can find information about you're looking for, it's a prawn from Japan like you

I understand thanks master Oogway -the wolf spun and went to the door-

Good luck Raizar -Oogway said and the wolf assented-


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Warrior of Darkness**_

Was a normal day, two weeks had spent since Po defeated Boar, in that Time Po and the others were training at the Jade Palace, but in that time, Tigress had been working in something.

I go, dad, I come back later -Tigress said while she was going out of the restaurant, she was carrying a backpack, and she was wearing a red dress with a relive of flowers on the chest-

Wait, Tigress! -Ping yelled and Tigress stopped- it supposed you'd help here, where do you go?

I have to...I have...to...-Tigress was seeing to different places and there saw a book and smiled- I have to practice my lecture, I'm going to practice my lecture in the forest

Practice your lecture? -Ping raised an eyebrow and Tigress assented quickly- ok, I hope you really practice your lecture and not wasting time with that Kung Fu stuffs -Tigress saw her backpack and inside there were covered wood to see it as a body-

Ah...no, of course not, dad -Tigress said and Ping assented-

Ok, dear be careful and practice too much -Ping smiled and Tigress ran to go away- yeah," I'm going to practice my lecture in the forest", I wasn't born yesterday, but what could I do? She can eat me like a dumpling -Tigress was running and went out of the village, but in another place, the wolf was walking in the middle of a little village, the town was destroyed, the houses were burning, and the floor was black for ashes and the fire, he kept with his hike and saw and piece of glass, the glass broke when he reflected, he walked and found someone on the floor-

Place help -the wolf walked and found a male leopard, the leopard was injured, his wounds were bleeding, his body shaking and he was breathing hardly- please...aaargh help me -the wolf got close to him, the wolf passed his right arm behind leopard neck and raised his head- aaargh

It's ok, you keep breathing -the wolf said and the leopard breathed with calm- who did make this?

Where...two... a...prawn... and...aa...tiger...aaarghh -the leopard died and the wolf left him on the floor-

I can't leave them like this -the wolf stood up and saw other things, after some minutes the town was burning and the wolf disappeared, in the middle of the forest Tigress was humming a song while she was giving shape to the wood, she finished and smiled-

It's perfect -Tigress said and raised her hands to see a Po figure that made it with wood- well perfect, perfect not too much but is a cutie, ok -Tigress saw do different places and blushed for a moment-

" Hi Tigress, it's me Po, the super handsome panda" -Tigress play with the toy and made a hoarsely to imitate Po's voice-

Oh, I didn't see you, because I was lost in your incredible muscles and that beautiful eyes, and that eyes tell me" I can see your soul" -Tigress blushed while she was talking-

" I like your eyes too, they're like two rubies, they shiner than the stars" -the Po's toy said or Tigress imagined-

Oh, really, What more Po? Do you like my hair? -Tigress smiled and moved the toy in front of her, but she didn't see the wolf behind her-

" Yes, your hair is so shiny, so soft, I have never seen something like this before" -the Po's toy said, the wolf smiled and covered his mouth with his left hand-

Thank you, Po, I brush it fifty times at night, and I take showers of bubbles every morning and every afternoon -Tigress smiled and their wolf raised one eyebrow-

" Oh, you are so beautiful and perfect, maybe I don't deserve your love" -Tigress spun the got and saw it back-

Oh, Po, that's not true, I love you too, I love too much, come on and give some sugar -Tigress smiled and blushed, even more, she spun the toy and saw its face, she got closer to her and she raised her lips in a kiss, Tigress had kissed the toy but a little sound made her stop, she moved her head and saw the wolf behind her, the wolf was laughing with his mouth closed and covered by his left hand-

I'm sorry, I'm sorry...sorry for interrupted...you two -the wolf was laughing while his body was shaking-

Haaaaf... -Tigress stood up and her face was completely red for the shame, she took the toy and hold with her two hands- how much do have there?! -the wolf smiled and Tigress hid her toy behind on her back-

Not too much, I'm only looking for Cheng village -The wolf said-

Ah yeah, is over there -Tigress appointed to the left and the wolf smiled-

Thanks -the wolf started to walk and saw Tigress- of course, the toy has right, you have beautiful eyes, they shine like stars -Tigress blushed and the wolf went-

What? Why am I blushing? -Tigress took her face and shake her head- I think you need a bit of painting -Tigress walked and followed the wolf, they arrived at the village but the wolf arrived first and took the left path, Tigress arrived later and took the right path- I'm going to buy you the best painting in this village -Tigress walked and saw every store she found-

Hey did hear it? -a chicken asked a goat-

Yes, is so terrible, all the town was burned by a strange animal -the coat said-

We have to take care, someone say the animal is coming here -the chicken said while Tigress was looking for the painting-

How is he or she like? -the chicken asked again-

Everyone said it's a male wolf -the coat said and Tigress was surprised-

 _A wolf? I saw a wolf not too much time ago -_ Tigress though, she bought the painting and went to another side, she stopped and saw to other places, she saw how a group of three male leopards was seeing her, she walked quickly, she tried to get away from them, but she spun to the left and kept his path, she saw other three male leopards, the leopards were walking in her same direction and she went for another path, she walked but thanks for her ear she could hear how they followed her, she ran for the panic and the six leopards followed her, she ran and spun on a corner but someone hit her on his stomach, Tigress fell to the ground, he complained for the pain-

Well, well what we have here? -a male said and Tigress saw him, in front of her was a tiger, a male tiger with yellow eyes and white hair, he was wearing a red t-shirt, with black pants and yellow belt- ah Bengal tigress? That's new, well take her and leave her in the cave

Yes, sir -the six said and covered Tigress with a metal net-

GRRRROAAARGH! -Tigress roared and pushed the net but she couldn't move it, she took the net and applied her strength to break it but she couldn't- what?

Don't try it, even with all your strength, you can't break it -the tiger smiled and Tigress was surprised, the leopards pulled the net and took Tigress with them, Tigress was screaming but the tiger kicked her on her stomach- Shut up! -Tigress complaining about the kick- keep pulling, remember what will happen to us! -the six leopards kept pulling and walking while Tigress was crying-

 _Save me, please...Po -_ Tigress though while she was crying, but someone was following the group, the group kept walking for two hours and arrived at a cave, Tigress was fighting in the net but one of the leopards kicked her- oouhgg...

Shut up kitty -the leopard said and the other laughed-

Hey, Yijiro I brought you something -the tiger said and Yijiro walked in front of Tigress-

A Tigress? Hmm I think can work for something -Yijiro said- leave with the other felines, I think in North Corea can pay very much for a spicier like her -Tigress roared but Yijiro hit her on her face, took his katana and placed very closer front her neck- look at me, you're nothing, only commodity -got away his katana and saved it- take her

What is this? Where am I? -Tigress asked while the leopards were pulling the net, she saw how in the cave there had many animals from different species, all female, the animals were inside of metal boxes with locks, some others were chained, they were slaves and the leopards were mean with them- you...you are the one who kidnapped the female and burned the towns!

I don't burn things, I destroy them -Yijiro said while the leopards were laughing- but yes, I was looking for females and some king fu masters got in my way, in special a warrior who is fighting against my soldiers, and he defeated, of course, he doesn't find us yet, so we are safe here

What are you going to do with me? -Tigress was scared and Yijiro got close to her and cut a part of her white hair, he took the hair and smelled it-

For you, I could have a big pay -Yijiro said- Noruda -the tiger got close to him-

Yes, master Yijiro -the tiger said-

Take her and leave her in a cell -Yijiro said and the leopards pulled the net to take Tigress and left her in a cell, that took her hands and put chains on her wrists-

You will stay here, and nobody touches her, the North Koreans pay very well for the virgins -Noruda smiled and close the door-

No! No! Leave me go! No! Leave me to go! -Tigress yelled and cried for the scare-

Is useful do it -Tigress raised her head and saw a female leopard next to her- these chains are making with an alloy from different metals, is very resistance

Why is he doing this? -Tigress asked and the female saw her-

For the money, they think the females are wrists they can buy to a Lord or emperor, we are going to be slaves for they -the female said and Tigress cried, she moved her arms and pulled the chains, but nothing could break the metal- I told you, is useful, nobody can cut these chains

Yeah but I don't give up yet -Tigress roared and pulled with all her strength, the chain tensed the chain and kept pushing-

What are you doing? -the female asked but she saw how Tigress tried to break the wall with her strength while she was tensing the chain-

Aaaaargh I can't hold more...-Tigress was tired and took a rest- how much time do you have here?

I don't know...maybe three or...two months -the female said and Tigress was surprised- hey listen to me girl, don't bother, I've been fighting with these chains for many weeks, but nothing

Food -the leopards threw dish with food, and got closer to the females, Tigress fell on her knees and took the dish-

Why is this? -Tigress asked she saw a strange dough with many pieces of something-

It's only something good for you, it is all the nutrients for your help -the leopard said and Tigress tasted a bit-

Buaaaaaa! Buaaaaaa! Eeeew! -Tigress screamed and left the dish on the floor, the leopards laughed of her and she sat down on the floor-

Don't bother, it's not too bad when you get used to -the female said and Tigress saw better when the leopards turned on a torch, the female was a snow leopard, with brown eyes, but his face has wounds, bruises in her left eye, she has a cut in her superior lip, and her clothes were broken, she walked and took the dish and sat down-

What did they make to you? -Tigress asked and she was scared-

I told you, I have spent too much time here, I tried to escape since I arrived -the female said and started to eat- I fought but they hit and kicked me, every time I tried to escape from this they hit even worse than the last time, or even worse -Tigress scared and she hugged to her self- you look too young, how old are you?

I'm fifteen -Tigress said and cried-

What is your name? -the sample asked again-

Tigress, my name is Tigress Ping -she said while she was crying- I'm scared I want to see my dad again

My name is Su, and I'm sorry but I think nobody will come to save us -Su said while she saw how a leopard opened the Tigress' cage and walked to her-

Yijiro said to me I couldn't hurt you, but had didn't said anything about touch for pleasure -the leopard said and got close to Tigress and raised his hands-

Get away from me! -Tigress yelled but the leopard took one of her hands and tried to extend her arms-

Shut up, this is a work, I have to check the commodity -the leopard laughed and fought with Tigress to open her shirt-

Help! No! Let go of me! Help! -Tigress screamed but the leopard pushed her to the floor and opened her arms while she was trying kicks to the wind-

That's right, I like it when a woman fights -the leopard laughed- I like when they scream, that turn on me hahaha -Tigress cried and closed her eyes-

Help me, Po! -Tigress yelled but someone held the leopard shoulder and got away from Tigress, the leopard was released against the wall and hit it, he fell to the ground but he was holding again and threw against the ceiling of the cage, the leopard fell and Tigress was impressed, she stood up and saw the wolf who laughed at her-

You...you are the...wolf I saw before to go to the town -Tigress said while she was impressed-

I'm sorry for not saving you before but I was occupied with something -the wolf said, the leopard stood up and tried to hit the wolf, the wolf raised his left hand and caught the hit with his hand, the wolf held the leopard from his neck and raised his arm to see the leopard- eyes, lungs, pancreas, so many snacks, so little time -the wolf smiled and the leopard scared, the wolf was holding his neck and pressed with more strength, the leopard lost the conscience and the wolf broke his neck, the wolf released the leopard and Tigress screamed for the scare-

Take it easy -The wolf said and got close to Tigress, took the chains and pulled it-

That's not going to work the chains are made with...-Su stopped to talk when saw how the wolf broke the chain without breaking the wall- whaaaaat?

Woooouuu even with all strength I couldn't break it, who are you? -Tigress was impressed and the wolf smiled-

I am vengeance, I am the night -the wolf smiled and Tigress blushed- my name is Raizar

Raizar? -Tigress asked for the surprise-

Let's go I will take you and all of you very away from here -Raizar said and he was looking in the clothes of the leopard and found a key- only a key? It was supposed he should have more than that one

Maybe I could find the other ones -Tigress dad is but Raizar got close to her and broke the chains with his hands-

It's no time, we must hurry or they will kill the females they have in the other cages -Raizar went out from the cage and went to Su's cage-

Listen to me, you can free all of us, this cage is made with an incredible and strong metal -Su yelled but Raizar took the metallic door with his hands and snarled- I told you, you can't...

GRRROOOAAAAARHH! -Raizar screamed and removed the door with his strength, the tree away while Tigress and Su were impressed with his strength, their eyes were white and their mouths touched the floor, Raizar walked and got close to Su, took the chains and broke it- close your mouth or you're going to eat a fly

But...but...but...how...did...you...? -Su was impressed-

It's no time to explain -Raizar said and help the other ones to escape from their cage- tigress

Yeah -Tigress smiled with nervous-

Stay here and help the other I will fight to open a way and you can go out from this nightmare -Raizar said but Tigress crossed her arms- what?

No, I will help you, I won't stay here and be the princess who needs to be saved for a big and strong man -Tigress said while she was serious- I'm strong, very strong and I can fight with anyone who wants to hurt me

Ok, do you know how to fight and leave unconscious to several killers who use weapons like swords, arcs, and arrows, and they want to kill you? -Raizar smiled and Tigress got scared-

And something like that I'm telling you can handle this by yourself -Tigress was scared and Raizar smiled, he spun and walk for the hall and saw some figures-

Stay back -Raizar said and he walked, he closed his eyes, he ran and caught a hit from a leopard, Raizar raised his left leg and kicked the leopard on his stomach to throw away, on leopard ran and caught between his arms but Raizar raised his arms and hit the leopard on his back, the leopard complained and Raizar hit with his knee on his chest, a third leopard ran to him with a sword in his hand and tried to cut him but Raizar crouched, he stood up and kicked the third leopard on his chest, Raizar held the leopard from his neck with his arms and threw him against the wall and the leopard fell on the ground with a wound on his head, Raizar ran and kicked the third leopard on his knee and made him fell on the ground, Raizar took from his neck and hit him on his face many times and the leopard was unconscious, Raizar took a chain and covered his left hand with the chain.

Raizar walked and a leopard ran to him and tried to hit him but Raizar hit on his right arm to stop it and kicked on his chest, but the leopard tried to hit him again but Raizar raised his right arm and stopped his hit, they two lowered their arms and Raizar extended his two arms to hit the leopard on the chest, Raizar walked fast but a leopard tried to hit him behind and Raizar lowered his head to dodge the hit, Raizar spun and hit the leopard on his neck, the leopard gave two steps back and a second leopard ran to Raizar and a second leopard tried to hit him, Raizar raised his arms and blocked the hit, Raizar held the leopard hand and his head, Raizar applied his strength and pushed the leopard to hit him against the wall, the second leopard stop up and tried to hit Raizar on his back but Raizar moved his head to dodge the hit, Raizar hit the leopard on his head with his right elbow and spun to kicked him on his head and left him on the ground, Raizar released the chain and grabbed it from the tip, he threw a hit with the chain and grabbed the leopard neck with the chain, he pulled the leopard to him and hit him on his face, he held from his neck and a leg, raised his arms and lowered them to hit the leopard on his back with a knee, the leopard screamed for the pain and Raizar hit him behind his head to left him unconscious.

Let's go, the exit is very closer -Raizar said and walked but the females were surprised and special Tigress-

Oh God, please tell me he is single -Su said, and she blushed-

He..is...incredible -Tigress blushed- and that was...amazing -Tigress smiled for a while, she moved her head and she reacted- ok he is showing us how to don't from this place, come on let's follow him -she and the other ones followed Raizar, in another place Raizar kept fighting and cleared the path to go out, Raizar arrived at a place and he was surrounded by leopards, he saw the door and closed it-

Ok, let's dance -Raizar ran and hit one leopard on his chest, he lowered his head and body to dodge a hit, he spun on the ground and kicked the leopard on his legs to throw him on the floor, Raizar stood up and kicked the leopard on his head, he walked and leopard tried to cut him with a sword but Raizar hit him on his neck and spun to kick him on his head with his heel, he moved his body to dodge an arrow, he moved his left arm to spin the chain and threw it to hold a leopard from his neck, he pulled and broke the leopard neck, Raizar spun and hold the other hip from the chain and extended it to stop a hit from a sword, the leopard and Raizar were forcing and Raizar hit him with his head front, he hit him three times and the leopard fall on the ground, Raizar gook the sword and threw it to another leopard, the sword was stuck in the leopard chest, and this one fell on the ground, Raizar kept fighting but a second leopard took a sword and gave him a little cut behind his left knee, Raizar screamed but he spun and hit the leopard on the chest, he held on his neck and hit him many times, Raizar released the leopard and the leopard fell on the ground and Raizar kicked him on his head, he walked but an arrow stuck on his left shoulder, he screamed and pulled it from his shoulder and threw away, the arrow stuck on the chest of another leopard-

He needs help -Tigress said while she and the other females were seeing Raizar-

Yes, any one of us is a kung fu master -Su said but Tigress remembered the fight against Boar and she growled-

I think I can do it -Tigress said and she opened the door to go and saw a little group of leopards, she whistled and three leopards saw her, they got close to her but Tigress prepared for battle and ran, she screamed and jump- twists your hip -Tigress twisted her hip and raised her legs- recoil -recoiled her right leg- and extend -she extended her leg in a kick and kicked a leopard of his chest, the leopard was thrown away with Tigress's kick and he hit a wall with his body, the other two got scared of her and walked slowly to went away from her- hahaha I did it! I did it!

Yeah almost killed him but that is not the only one -Tigress jumped and saw Noruda being her- only because you can kick one leopard do you think that makes to you a Kung fu master?

Get away or...or...I'm going to hit you, hard, very hard -Tigress was prepared to hit him-

Oh, hard, really? Well give your best shot -Noruda smiled and Tigress threw a hit but Noruda caught it with his left hand-

What? -Tigress was surprised and Noruda hit her on her stomach, Tigress screamed and she fell on the ground, Noruda threw a hit and Tigress closed her eyes while she waiting for the hit, Noruda hit the floor and made a cloud of dust, he smiled and later he got surprised-

Where is she? -Noruda was surprised because Tigress wasn't there, he stood up and saw little blood stains on the ground, Tigress was blushing while Raizar was breathing fast, he had a wound on his head front and it was bleeding, he had marks of hits and little wounds on his body but he was ok-

Are you all right? -Raizar asked and Tigress assented slowly -

Well done, that was pretty brave -Raizar smiled and leave Tigress on the ground- you and I have something incomplete, Noruda

Week, well, as I can see you still alive Raizar, the warrior who has no memories -Noruda said while a smile in his face and Tigress saw Raizar with confusing- you're very far away from home, you monster

Monster? -Tigress asked but Raizar said nothing-

Stop talking, I'm here for the scroll, if you get in my way, I will kill you -Raizar said while Noruda was laughing-

Forget the scroll, I want you to show me your real power -Noruda smiled and Raizar saw Tigress, he thought and took off his blue shirt and show his body with muscles and scars, he got close to Tigress and gave it to her-

Put on this -Raizar said and Tigress took it- it's made it with a special and resistant fabric -Raizar walked and saw Noruda- let them go

For me it's fine, -Noruda smiled and Raizar nodded, and the females went to them, the females went out from the cave but Tigress staid in the entry- doesn't matter, all this was Yijiro's idea in the personally I prefer to capture the females for own reasons

I understand -Raizar said and saw Tigress- Tigress don put off that shirt

I understand but what are you going to do? -Tigress asked and Raizar didn't say anything-

I will show you...my real power and my real form -Raizar said and he raised his first- HAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHH! -on Raizar body appeared a black aura of chi, the aura increased its size and covered all the cave with the energy, Tigress closed her eyes and the cave shocked, the energy passed and disappeared, Tigress opened her eyes and saw Raizar, she was surprised to see Raizar with a different color of hair, his nails were black, his tail was white with black hair tips, his body had white hair with tattoos, he had three horizontal tattoos like the marks of a tiger, in his shoulders he had marks within the shape of triangles, in his head his hair changed its color to white with black tips, on his face was tattoos too, he had two horizontal marks on his cheeks, and his eyes were red-

What...is this...form? He...changed...his color -Tigress was impressed while Raizar smiled-

What id this form? -Noruda asked and Raizar only raised his arms and closed his fist-

This is my super form, a form that symbolizes the fusion between the light and the dark, I´m the light on the darkness, I´m true -Raizar smiled and raised his arms to expulsed energy- I´m the Warrior of Darkness

Ok, show me that ability -Noruda smiled but Raizar ran fast and hit him on his stomach, Noruda screamed and splinted blood from his mouth, Raizar screamed and hit him on his face to threw away from him, Raizar followed him and showed up behind him and hit him on his back-

Oooaaaarg -Noruda screamed for the pain and Raizar tried to hit him again but Noruga spun and threw a kick but Raizar crouched and dodged the attack, Raizar raised his arm and Noruda on his stomach, Noruda was pushed by the hit and spun to see Raizar, Raizar prepared for the attack again, Noruda threw a hit and Raizar raised his left arm to stopped it, and moved his head to dodge the attack and threw a hit but Noruda crossed his arms to stopped the hit, they two were fighting exchanging blows and kicks, Noruda threw a hit but Raizar jumped over Noruda and fell behind him to kicked on his rips, Noruda complained for the pain and ran to Raizar, Raizar expulsed energy and ran to Noruda, they two crushed their arms and created a wave of sound, they forced and threw hit and hit the other on his cheek, they got away but Noruda took a knife and threw to Raizar, Raizar moved his head and dodged the attack, Noruda appeared in front of him and threw a hit but Raizar raised his arms and stopped the hit, he jumped to back and Noruda follow him, Noruda tried to cough him but Raizar caught of his arms and forced with him, they growled and hit his head front in the same time, they jumped and Tigress was surprised by the battle.

What fight this is really amazing -Tigress was impressed and Raizar expulsed energy-

I have no time to lose with you -Raizar said and saw him, he bent his knees, raised his arms and opened his hands, got close his hands and placed them in front of his chest- Ka…Me! -Raizar moved his hands next to his ribs and made a little ball of dark blue energy- Ha…. Me!

It´s impossible! -Noruda screamed for the scare and tried to run but Raizar created a bigger ball of energy than the last one-

HAAAAA! -Raizar screamed and extended his arms and shot the energy, Noruda only screamed and he was hit for the attack, the attack exploited and covered al the cave with dust and smoke, Raizar was calmed while Tigress was impressed and her mouth touched the ground, Raizar walked and saw Noruda on the ground, he was covered of wounds-

So…that was the legendary…technique, ha what curios you have…no memories and you keep your path, well done -Noruda close his eyes and died, Raizar sighed and turned back to normal, he dodged and took a scroll from Noruda´s clothes, he opened and closed it very angry-

 _You lied to me -_ He though and spun to see Tigress in the entry of the cave-

So, did you finish? -Tigress asked and Raizar assented- that's good, are you ok?

Yeah, it hurts but not too much thought -Raizar said and he got close to Tigress- I guess it´s time to go out from here, I accompany you to your house -Tigress and Raizar went and they were walking to the Village of peace, in all the path Tigress was hugging the Raizar´s shirt- Are you ok?

I´m scared, that was the worse experience of my life -Tigress said while she was crying-

It´s ok -Raizar stopped and held her shoulder, Tigress pressed more the shirt and Raizar walked two steps in front of her- I know how you fell, lost, with scare and alone but you´re not alone if I´m with you -Raizar smiled-

You´re very kind but I know nothing about you -Tigress blushed and Raizar smiled-

I´m sorry, but I´m trying to be a good friend -Raizar smiled and they kept walking- What is your name?

My name is Tigress Ping -Tigress smiled and Raizar assented- for the general everyone I meet they ask me about my name

I suppose you´re really tired for that type of questions, I don't criticize -Raizar smiled-

Ok, and that name Raizar, who did you name like that? -Tigress asked-

I can´t remember -Raizar said-

In the cave Noruda told you warrior of the darkness and the warrior without memories, what is the meaning? If I can't ask of course -Tigress said and Raizar stopped- I´m sorry I shouldn't…

No, it´s ok -Raizar said and breathed, and he kept walking with Tigress- some people call me the warrior without memories because many years ago I had been found by a Kung fu master, but when he found me I didn´t know who I was, and I still don't know it, he raised me and trained to be warrior

Well you still have a home -Tigress smiled and Raizar didn´t say anything-

Yes, I from Okinawa, I little in Japan -Raizar smiled and Tigress followed him, thy saw the entry to the Village of peace- I think this is your home, I´m going

Wait, it´s ok if you can stay until your wounds heal -Tigress smiled and Raizar was agree with that, Tigress walked and arrived to the Mr. Ping restaurant, she could hold herself and ran to hug her father-

Tigress what is coming on? Are you ok? -ping asked and Tigress cried-

Yes, everything is fine dad -Tigress smiled and cleaned her tears from her eyes- I just very glow to back home after a hard day

Yes, but who is the naked guy? -Ping asked while he was confused, after a couple of hours Raizar was eating with Tigress and Ping-

Thanks for invited me to dinner -Raizar said-

No problem, is for saved my daughter -Ping said and left a dish of noodles, Raizar started o eat and after an hour he had eaten twenty dishes of noodles and thirty dumplings- thanks for the food

That was horrible -Ping said while he was surprised-

Amazing, you're a incredible warrior and have the stomach of the size of a panda -Tigress smiled and Raizar laughed, after a couple of days Raizar walked to went out but Tigress stopped him- wait, you almost forget your shirt -Tigress had the Raizar shirt but he smiled and took it- I fixed the wholes and cuts, It´s like new

It´s amazing, good job Tigress and thanks for fixed it -Raizar put on him again and saw Tigress- I have to go

I hope see here again -Tigress smiled and Raizar got close to her and kissed on her cheek, Tigress got blushed and touched her left cheek- that

We will see again Tigress, and goodbye -Raizar went and Tigress returned to her home, her heart was beating very fast and she fell on her knees-

Woou -Tigress was impressed and found a scroll on her bed- What is this? -Tigress took the scroll and opened it- "Tigress I talked with your father and he told me you are a fanatic of the Kung Fu if you want to learn more about the Kung Fu styles I leave you this scroll with techniques and moves to train by yourself, Raizar" -Tigress opened the scroll and saw drawings of the Tiger style- wooou this is amazing, now I can learn about Kung fu thank you Raizar the wolf

After a couple of days Raizar was arriving at a Place in Okinawa, he went in to the Place and saw someone who was giving him the back-

I am vengeance, I am the night, I am the light on the darkness, I am the warrior of darkness -the male said and Raizar got close to him, the male spun and saw him, he was a lion with yellow hair, with brow mane and he was wearing a black training suit- hello Raizar the warrior of the darkness

Who are you? And how you know my name? -Raizar asked but the lion didn´t answer him-

I am Leonidas and your master told me all about you -the lion smiled and gave him a scroll- I´m making a team, and I´m looking for people like you, you´re not the only one, I´m reuniting exceptional people with executional skills, are you interested?

People like me? -Raizar was impressed and Leonidas extended his right arm- I´m in Raizar and Leonidas shook their hands- how do you call this team?

I only say -Leonidas smiled- welcome to the Guardians


	6. Chapter 6

_**The choose**_

It has spent time since Po made his team and defeated Boar together, it has spent four years and Po and Tigress were in their twenties, in that time Tigress was studying and she became a teacher for an elementary school, the kids sometimes scared from her, but after a while, they got used to her and she became on their favorite teacher, but sometimes at night Po used to escape from his room and ran on the roofs to watch the village, and that night Po was running on the roofs and stopped on Tigress' house, Tigress was asleep and Po was watching the village, he felt the wing pass on his body and spun to see Viper behind him-

What now Viper? Are you going to tell Shifu were I am? -Po asked and Viper denied with her head and Po spun to watch the village-

He already knows you escape from your room, he wants you back right now -Viper said and Po sighed-

Yeah, just tell him I'm going to back when I finish here -Po said and Viper just raised her tail- what?

He's already here -Viper said and Po saw how Shifu arrived with them-

Po, I told you, you can not go out of the palace without finish your training and the read of the scroll I gave to you -Shifu was serious and Po crossed his arms and saw to his fight-

That was pretty boring and I didn't want to do it -Po said while he was serious but Shifu held one of his ears and Po complained about the pain- auauuuuuu haaay stop please, father aaaarfg

I you want to act like a child I will be treated like a child! -Shifu yelled and Po moaned- now get back to the palace!

Yes, father -Po said and followed Shifu to the palace, they arrived and Shifu didn't leave Po got into the palace-

Before you come in, you have to complete your punishment, now go two times around the stairs -Shifu said and Po ran to go down the stairs-

Yes father -Po said while he was running-

What am I gonna do with this teenager? -Shifu said while he was caressing his head-

Well practically he's not a teenager -Viper smiled while she was nervous and sweep drop passed for her head-

Oh, Jojo, he is a rebel, now he is in age to find a girlfriend -Oogway was laughing while drinking tea-

A girlfriend?! -Shifu and Viper screamed while Oogway was laughing-

No way, he's not ready to have a girlfriend -Shifu was serious -

Master Shift is right -Viper was nervous- Po is not ready to find a girlfriend, he has friends and with the time, maybe he has someone to give his love -Viper blushed-

Who is talking about love? -Shifu asked- I said Po can't have a serious relationship, because first, he needs to see how is the life of a single, the world is full of beautiful women he needs to taste the life of a single man

Uuuh? -Viper was confused and saw Shifu with a strange face-

Why are you looking at me like that? -Shifu asked and Viper just spun-

All males are the same -Viper said while she was leaving Shifu-

Po's growing up too fast, he's not a kid anymore -Oogway smiled and walked to see Po training- the time to leave him to become in who should be is coming, Shifu

Yeah, but was yesterday when he was a child and now he is an adult -Shifu said and Oogway smiled- every person in the world needs his o her other side, even Po can fin his other half an have a happy life if he wants of course, even you found the love

I understand master -Shifu blushed and breathed- yes he can find a good female, I hope

Of course, he will -Oogway smiled and they went back to the palace,

In the next morning, Tigress woke up and started her routine, she took a shower, brushed her teeth, brush her hair, and got clothes, when she was ready went down and helped ping to open the restaurant-

I'm leaving dad -Tigress said while she went out of the restaurant-

Have a good day sweetheart -Ping smiled and Tigress went- I think is time for her to get married -Ping kept sweeping while Tigress was driving at school, she was teaching lecture to the kids and the rest the kids went out of the classroom, Tigress was reading a book, she was calm and open the book to see a big and large page with a Po's drawing-

Meerrroooeeww -Tigress blushed and smiled when she saw the drawing- I wish you wanted to see me and kissed me, someday I would be able to go to the Jace Palace -She closed her book and listening to how the kids were fighting and screaming- ooh not again, I hope I don't need water this time -Tigress went out and saw the kids were playing and others were imitating poses of Kung fu- hey kids what are you doing?

We are playing we are the Furious Five -a bunny said and the others were playing and screaming- I'm Po -the bunny showed a Po's toy made it with wood- Fist of fury

And I'm Crane -a male goat smiled and showed a Crane's toy- Wings of justice! Kahkah! -the kids were laughing and playing while Tigress smiled-

Hey, friends, I got it, I got it! -a little pig was running and fell on the floor, but he took up and showed a piece of paper of big size- I got it!

What did you get? -a bunny asked and the pig smiled-

I got the last Master Po's painting, just look at -the little pig opened the scroll and showed a painting, in the painting was Po with his right foot on a rock, she had a serious look and was holding a stone Bo on his left shoulder, Tigress blushed and smiled-

Woooouuu -all the kids were impressed by the painting-

Where did you get it? -a duck asked and Tigress paid attention all because she wanted to know it-

Well, I was saving money for a month and bought in that store of swords and ancient scrolls and books, there is I found it -the pig smiled and the kids were excited specialty Tigress, she smiled and show her teeth after the belt sounded all the kids went out and Tigress ran to be the first to arrive at the store, she went in to the store and put his money in the table-

Give me one of those painting! -Tigress smiled and the coat, that was the seller, scared for the Tigress' way of acting, the coat gave her a Po's painting and she smiled, blushed, and hugged the painting, she went back to her home and went straight to her room, she glued the painting on the wall and kissed- goodnight -Tigress went go the bed and slept, while in another part of China, Raizar was walking and went into a bar, he saw how was full with many animals from different species, on the bar bar was a with tigress with blue shirt, black pants, yellow belt and yellow ankle straps, he got close to her and sat near her-

I suppose you're who I'm looking for -Raizar said but the tigress said nothing- but to be more specific I was looking for your big brother

Shut up -The tigress said but Raizar saw her-

So, is this how do you want to spend your time, drink to the dead? -Raizar asked while he was serious-

Look I don't know who you are but if I want to drink or die that is my problem -the tigress said with angry and raised her head to see him and showed her eyes, she had blue eyes and her marks were dark blue-

If your brother were alive, he would help me -Raizar said and the tigress stood up while she was punching the bar- did I touch a nerve?

Go the hell -the tigress walked but she was walking in a strange way, she fell on the floor and Raizar walked to her-

Are you ok? -Raizar asked but the tigress showed him her middle finger-

Let me alone -the tigress stood up by herself, the tigress had problems to go out from the bar but Raizar caught her on his arms- let me go, let me go

I can not do it -Raizar was serious-

Let me...go! -the tigress groaned and lightning appeared on her body, Raizar saw how the sparkles come out from tigress body and she hit him on his stomach, for Raizar all was fast, extremely fast and the only he can feel was the hit on a tree, he heard the sound of thunder and saw how a light was coming to him-

Is that lightning? -Raizar stood up but the light strikes him on his chest, he had been raised by the hit, he found and fell on the floor, he complained by the hit and stood again to see how the tigress arrived in front of him, she was covered by sparkles and blue energy around her body-

I'm going to tell you one time, get away from me if you don't want to die -the tigress said but Raizar smiled and raised his arms- you do not understand what I'm saying

Yeah, but I trust you're gonna do the right, right? -Raizar smiled and the tigress ran to him, Raizar screamed and show his energy, the tigress got surprised and stopped, Raizar kept screaming, he released his power and changed his appearance, he took off his shirt and threw to behind him-

What? What the hell are you? -the tigress asked and Raizar smiled- you are...like me

Almost, I a warrior raised in Japan, I made a promise and I'm here to keep it, the world and China need you -Raizar extend his right arm and the tigress saw while she was confused and surprised, the tigress took his hand and spun to threw against a tree, Raizar spun and fell on his feet and hands- What are you doing?!

If you want I follow you, you must defeat me -the tigress smiled and ran, Raizar only paid attention and moved his body to the left to avoid the hit, the tigress saw him and spun to throw a kick but Raizar raised his arms to blocked the kick, but the kick has good much strength and the was threw away and hit a tree-

I was right, he was right, you're the fastest tigress of the world, Bianca the Warrior of the White Tiger -Raizar smiled and stood up to keep his guard-

I know you go, the strongest warrior, some call you the hybrid warrior, because you have the power of darkness and the light -Bianca smiled and Raizar laughed- come here, handsome, I show you my speed

Ok, let's dance babe -Raizar smiled, Bianca and Raizar ran and screamed while they were getting closer-

After that night Tigress was waking up, she yawned, extended her arms and body and the first what she saw was her painting of Po, she smiled and the blush covered her cheeks-

Good morning Po -Tigress smiled and got close to the painting, she kissed the painting for a while but she felt how she was seen by someone, she moved her eyes slowly and saw how her neighbor, a female pig, she was watering her plants, saw her in a strange way and she got nervous- aaah...good...morning...I..just...-Tigress was embarrassed and the females said nothing and closed her window- Aaargh...perfect, first hour in the morning and I made the ridiculous in front of my neighbors -Tigress fell on her bed and covered her head with a pillow- hmmm this day is gonna be a kick in my tail

Tigress wake up! Come on! You promise you would help me in the restaurant! -Ping yelled and Tigress spun and covered her face with the pillow-

I can't I'm sick! -Tigress yelled- it's a sensible day

Ha, that's not true, I count the days that you've lied to me, young lady! Two weeks ago you said you were sick of flu, after that you said you had a problem with your claws and that day resulted you had a date with a manicurist, that day didn't a lot of money in that shine claws you have -Ping was yelled and Tigress smiled- and a week ago you said you had your peri...

GAAAAAH! I understand! I understand! I'm coming! Please don't say anything else! -Tigress yelled and got up from her bed, she took her clothes and changed her, she was wearing black pants, a red shirt with a relieve of flower on the chest with large sleeves, a yellow belt, and her black shoes- I hope this day will get better -Tigress down the stairs and arrived at the kitchen- good morning dad

Good morning princess, why are you taking so long? -Ping smiled and Tigress raised her shoulders- I hope you won't be late for having been kissing that master Po's painting -Tigress blushed and hit her head front-

No, dad, oh my God, please don't say anything like that, the customer can hear you -Tigress was angry but she was whispering-

Oh calm down sweetie -Ping smiled- ok so why were late?

I fell asleep -Tigress was nervous and sat on the floor- I was dreaming

Oh wonderful, and what did you dream? -Ping asked and Tigress sighed-

It was...about noodles -Tigress said with difficult and Ping smiled-

Oh wonderful my little girl had the noodles dream, now you're ready to find a husband and your sons will able to inherit the restaurant, just I did form my father, and he from his father who won it in a mahjong game -Ping smiled but Tigress down her ears-

Yeah...yuuupeee -tigress smiled with difficult and saw how Ping was so happy while he was cooking- " _I can't say him the truth, I didn't dream with noodles, I dream with being a Kung fu master, even the Dragon Warrior, but if I told him the truth, I would break his heart, I can't do that"_ -Tigress though and sighed-

Tigress I know this isn't exciting as the Kung Fu, but I only want the best for you -Ping smiled and Tigress assented- remember your place is

Here with you dad, I know -Tigress smiled-

Yeah, and the table, five, six, right, twelve an eleven -Ping gave to her some dishes of noodles and put a hat on her heat with the share of a dish of noodles- and remember always smile -Ping put his wings on Tigress' mouth and forced her to smile- that is a smile -Tigress went out and changed her expression for someone sadder-

I could be a good Kung Fu master, dad -Tigress sighed and begun with her routine, while in the Jade Palace Shifu was playing his flute, the shrubbery moved slowly, Shifu moved his left ear but he kept touching his flute, behind him was a shadow, the shadow with a moment and there moved quickly, Shifu opened his eyes and raised his left hand go blocked a hit, Po was the first who three a hit but Shifu stopped it, Shifu spun and kicked Po on his face, Monkey was the second one and he jumped and threw a kicked but Shifu crouched to avoid the attack, he jumped to his left and avoided a hit from Crane who was flying to him, Shifu jumped and hit Crane on his chest, Viper moved quickly behind Shifu and tried to catch him but Shifu avoided his body and took her from her tail and spent to threw away Mantis moved fast and tried to kick him but Shifu spun and extended his left arm and opened his hand to create a wind wave, the wind hit Mantis and he hit the wall, Po and Monkey threw a hit but Shifu ran very fast and hit Monkey on his stomach, Monkey complained about pain and Shifu jumped over Monkey's head and king Po on his head to fall him on the floor, Shifu walked and the five got together in front of him-

Well done students, if you were trying to disappoint -Shifu smiled but he got angry and the five saved silent- Po more ferocity and speed -Po assented- Monkey greater speed -Monkey assented- Crane high -Crane asserted- Viper subtlety -Viper assented and there Shifu saw Mantis- Mantis..

Master Shifu -Seng said but Shifu yelled him and had got scared-

What?! -Shifu yelled-

It's Master Oogway wants to see you -Seng said and Shifu got surprised, Shifu ran and went into the salon of the heroes, he closed the door and got close to Oogway-

Master Oogway, you summoned me -Shifu closed his eyes and down a little his head, Oogway was inside his shield and his shield was on his stone- is something wrong?

Oh, Jojo, why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend? -Oogway was going out from his shield and stood up in from of Shifu-

Some, nothing's wrong? -Shifu asked while he was seeing Oogway who was getting close to a group of candles-

Well, I didn't say that -Oogway smiled and started to blow every candle one by one, he was blowing another and other and other, Shifu got impatient while Oogway kept in yours, just when Oogway looked like he would say something he stopped and blown to another candle to turn it off, Shifu lost his patience and retracted his arms and extended them to create a wind wave that turned off all the candles-

You were saying -Shifu said and Oogway saw Shifu-

I had a vision, Tai Lung will return -Oogway said while he was serious and Shifu remembered Tai Lung's face, his roars, and claws, he was breathing quickly-

That's impossible, he is in prison -Shifu was desperate but Oogway was in calm-

Nothing is impossible -Oogway said and Shifu spun to go to the door-

Send, come here quick! -Shifu yelled and Seng flew to him- fly to Chou gu prison! And tell them to double the guards, double the weapons, double everything! Tai Lung doesn't leave that prison! -Shifu yelled and Seng flew to go away-

One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid -Oogway was in calm and walked to another place-

We must do something, we have to avoid his march to the Valley and take his revenge, he'll, he'll -Shifu was nervous but Oogway walked to the water and saw it-

The mind is like the water my friend -Oogway smiled and Shifu paid attention- when is agitated it becomes difficult to see but if you allow it to settle -Oogway touched the water with the tip of his stone and cleared the water to see the big statue of the Dragon- the answer becomes clear -they raised their heads and saw the dragon-

The dragon scroll -Shifu said-

It is time -Oogway said-

But who? -Shifu asked while he was impressed- who is worthy to be trusted the secret to the limitless power to become the dragon warrior?

I don't know -Oogway was calm but Shifu hit his head front with his hand, while in another place Raizar and Bianca were tired, the both of them were lying on the ground, they two were in their normal appearance, the ground had some holes and some trees were fallen-

I admit it, you are too much strong...for me -Bianca was tired, and she was breathing quickly-

Thanks, and you were...so fast, incredibly fast -Raizar was breathing quickly- and...which was your decision?

Are you...sure...we can save the world? -Bianca asked and Raizar raised his body-

It's better to die in the middle of the battle than die without doing anything for innocent people -Raizar said and Bianca saw him- you were right, I don't know you and I don't what happen with your brother, but something I really sure, Byakko chose you from some reason and gave you this power to protect, just he did with your brother -Bianca saw the ground while Raizar stood up and took his shirt- I will go to the east, follow me if you want to make the difference in the world -Bianca didn't say anything and Raizar started to walk-

Wait -Bianca said and Raizar stopped- don't you feel bad when someone calls you monster?

No -Raizar answered- many people have called me even worse ways, always, they have that expression of terror, hate, and they judge without meet me

And why? Why do you fight those people who hate you? -Bianca asked and Raizar raised his head-

Because is the correct, somebody tall me a great power comes great responsibility, and he was right, I use this power to protect innocents no for the glory, no for rewards, only because they can't protect by themselves, I've already seen what happened when you stay and do nothing -Raizar said and Bianca had a sad expression on her face- make conscience that's the only I can tell you

I understand -Bianca stood up and walked beside Raizar- I'm coming with you if you never give me another speech like that one

No problem -Raizar smiled and Bianca assented, after a while, Raizar was in front of a palace with a blue flag with a relieve if a tiger in front, he waited and Bianca went out from the palace with a bag on her back-

I talked with my master, she agrees with this mission -Bianca smiled and Raizar assented- only a couple of things, and I must tell you because I'm under oath -Bianca smiled but Raizar raised an eyebrow- I can't drink good much alcohol if you don't want to repeat that happened yesterday, and a said to many bad words when I'm drunk, and another stuff is my epoch of zeal well...you must leave up to many nights to find a male, if you won't well...I have to tell I can't be...a little...evil and mean, that's mean I can't destroy all the city, do you understand? -Bianca smiled and Raizar hit his head front with his left hand-

Ok I understand -Raizar said-

Ok, so let's go and find the other one, let's find the turtle and the snake -Bianca raised his right arm and walked with Raizar, back to the Jade Palace, all the staff was cleaning and preparing the machines and weapons for the presentation, the furious five were training and when they stopped they went to the rooms-

I'm so excited about this, I've been waiting for this for too long -Monkey said with a big smiled on his face-

Yeah, I'll be the dragon warrior -Crane smiled-

Nooo, I'll be the Dragon Warrior, imagine it, Mantis the Dragon Warrior! -Mantis extended his arms and moved to the sides- oooh it's gonna be amazing

The girls will make files to see me, easy girls, this monkey won't be chained -Monkey smiled and Viper rolled her eyes-

I can't believe, one of us is going to be chosen as the new Dragon Warrior, and the only you can think is the ladies who don't exist -Viper said and Mantis laughed but to Monkey didn't like it-

Whatever, but at least Po think the same as me, right my friend? -Monkey smiled and Po laughed a little-

Be the dragon warrior means to protect the valley, protect all the people, and I suppose that includes to be the strongest warrior of the world -Po said, the orders were agreed with Po and he smiled- and of course, be a strong warrior with big muscle is attractive for females

Yeah! -the males screamed very happily but Viper was angry-

Aaargh males -Viper was angry after a while they went to the bathroom but Po and Viper were walking behind them- I can't believe you said that that was unapproved

I said the correct for them and I said the other because that was what they wanted to listen to -Po said while they were walking- sometimes I feel like the females want a piece of me only because I save them, sometimes I think you are the only women in I can trust

Thanks, Po -Viper smiled and they arrived at the bathroom- I think Crane and Monkey are taking a shower -while inside the bathroom Monkey and Crane were taking a shower-

How I was saying if you change the type of your bed sheets for other softer is pretty nice for your skin -Monkey said and he lost his soap bar, the soap bar fell on the floor and Monkey crouched in front of Crane to look his soap, but in the same moment that was happening Po and Viper were arriving and saw how Monkey was in front of Crane-

Oooh, that is so good -Crane said while Po and Viper got scared when they saw that, they both got scared and stuck their bodies to the wall-

What? What? What was that? -Po asked while he was surprised, but Viper was shaking with a big smile on her face-

Oh my God...omg! Omg! -Viper almost screamed but she covered her mouth with her tail and got blushed- Monkey is giving a little job to Crane

No, no, that can't be maybe I saw it out the context -Po smiled while he was nervous and moved his body to look inside the bathroom again, Monkey in a mistake he slipped on the floor and fell on her knees-

Are you ok? -Crane inclined to help Monkey and Po saw them and look it liked Crane was holding Monkey on his hip-

That hurts -Monkey said and Po and Viper couldn't keep in silent and they screamed, Crane and Monkey saw them and they separated quickly-

Kyyaaaaaajajajajaja! It's yaoi! This is yaoi! -Viper yelled while her nose was bleeding-

I can't believe it...you two...you two...you did it in the...bathroom -Po was scared while Monkey and Crane were confused-

What? -Monkey and Crane were confused and saw Po, they looked at each other and there Po- Kaaaaaaa! No! That's no true! -they yelled but Po gave two steps to back-

Oh my goodness...you two express your love...in this sacred place...-Po was scared while Monkey and Crane tried to talk with him- Get away from me!

No Po please, leave us to explain it to you -Crane raised his winds but Po gave two steps back-

No! You two are perverts! No! -Po yelled shit card on his face while he was running- I don't like the yaoi! I'm still pure! -Po ran to get away from Monkey and Crane while Viper was bleeding from her nose on the floor-

That was...cute..ooh haha... I'm not..a pervert...hahaha -Viper was laughing, while at Mr. Ping's restaurant Tigress was serving the dish of noodles when she saw how a goose from the Jade Palace stuck a poster on the wall, she got closed and saw it-

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! -Tigress screamed and all the costumers saw her- the Jade Palace is going to select a new Dragon Warrior! This is the valley was waiting for too long! Run everybody! Let's go to see it! -the people got up from their chairs and ran to go out of the restaurant- go, everybody, go! -the people went out and Tigress almost left the restaurant too but Ping stopped her-

Tigress wait -Ping said and Tigress stopped-

Yes, dad? -Tigress asked and saw Ping-

Where are you going? -Ping asked and Tigress saw him with some of sad-

I was thinking of what will be a good idea if I...if I...-Tigress was nervous and Ping smiled- if I sell bean breads in the event, they will rot if I don't

Oh my little girl, that's is a wonderful idea -Ping smiled and Tigress assented- take this to the Jade Palace and sell all you can -Ping gave her a cart with dishes and food inside-

Sure dad -Tigress was depressed and took the little cart with her, while in the Jade Palace Shifu and Oogway were talking-

Everything looks great -Shifu said while he was walking with Oogway- I hope you choose Po as the Dragon Warrior, I've been training him since he was a cub

Remember Shifu who I choose will be who bring you peace and the valley too -Oogway smiled but Shifu was confused, at the beginning of the stars was Tigress who was very surprised for the numbers of stairs-

Oh my gosh -Tigress was surprised and took the little cart, started to push it and went up the stairs, thanks for her strong she could go up the stairs with no problems, many animals ran near her, after some minutes she arrived while she was breathing quickly, she left the cart next to a tree and fell on the ground to rest- no...aaahf more...aaah no...aaaf more...stairs -she got up and saw the door- no more donuts with my breakfast -she ran to the door but this one was closed very fast- hey I'm still here, let me in! Please! I can lose me this! -she was looking for a window and found one, she opened her hands and showed her claws, she climbed the wall and saw for the window-

People of the valley of peace, it's a great honor to me introduce everyone.. they are Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Po the furious five! -Shifu said and smiled while Po, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Crane were falling and landing in their positions of combat, all the valley screamed for the emotion as Tigress-

The five furious! -Tigress screamed for the emotion, Crane was the last one who landed and opened his wings to great a wind wave, the wind moved and closed the window where Tigress was seeing-

Hey! -Tigress down from the wall and saw the door and remembered the scroll what Raizar gave to her, she extended her left arm and retracted the right arm, she prepared and hit the door with her fist but made a hole, she tried to see but inside were many animals and she couldn't see, she took the little cart and left in front of the wall, she got on the cart but she couldn't pass the wall, her next idea was took a group a bamboo trees and tied to the ground, Tigress pushed the group of tree and got on them, she cut the rope and nothing happened, she went out from the trees and the trees raised up and hit her on her face-

Ooouh my beautiful face! In the face not because I'm an actress! -the trees returned and hit her on her back- aaarghh my back! -she fell on the ground and stayed there for a while, after a couple of minutes she was sitting on the beginning of the stairs while she was listening to all the action and happiness from inside-

And finally Master Po -Tigress raised her ears and got up- and let me tell you something friends, you still haven't seen anything yet -Shifu's voice sounded in the Jade Palace and Tigress heard it, she tied a dope to a branch of a tree next to the wall-

I know! -Tigress yelled while she was pushing the rope and pulling the branch-

Master Po faces iron ox and its blades of the dead -Shifu said while Po was preparing for the fight against a group of axes, Tigress was impulsed by the tree and she jumped over the principal door, she could see to Po for a while but she started to fall and fell on a group of fireworks-

Oooh...that hurts -Tigress got up and caressed her back- I'm not Angelina Jolie or Gal Gadot to do things like this -Oogway raised his right hand and all were surprised and looked him-

I sense the dragon warrior is among us -Oogway said and the furious five reunited in front of Oogway and they waited-

Inhabitants of the valley of peace, master Oogway will now choose the dragon warrior -Shifu yelled to be heard for all the inhabitants-

What?! No! No! No! Wait! -Tigress got nervous and saw all the fireworks and a chair- it's a crazy idea but desperate times need desperate ideas -Oogway was walking while he was moving his right hand and closing his eyes, While Tigress was tying the fireworks to the chair and smiled she saw it, she took a match and turned on, she burned the wick and waited but Ping arrived and saw her-

Tigress what are you doing?! -Ping yelled for the surprise and ran to her to tried to turn off the wick-

Wait, dad, no! No! Wait! I must see who is going to be the dragon warrior! -Tigress yelled while Oogway was getting closer to the five furious-

But I don't understand, you finally had the noodle dream Ping was sad and Tigress was nervous-

I lied, I don't dream about noodles dad -Tigress was nervous and saw how the match was consumed to the end- I love Kung Fu! -Tigress yelled but the fireworks didn't burn and she got sad because her plan didn't work out-

Come on, daughter -Ping took the apron from the ground and showed to Tigress- let's go back to work -Tigress saw the apron and almost left the chair but the fireworks got burned and all push Tigress to the air-

Haaaaaaaaaaa! -Tigress screamed and the fireworks stopped when the chair burned to ashes, she started to fall and hit the ground, she was unconscious for a while, she began to wake up and saw Po and the other, the furious five were seeing her and she moved her head and saw how Oogway was pointing out her- haaaaf...I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I just want to see who the dragon warrior was

Aaaah how interesting -Oogway smiled but he didn't down his finger-

Master, are you pointing at me? -Po walked and took his chest with his hand-

No, her -Oogway said and Tigress confused-

Who? -Tigress asked and moved her body but Oogway followed her with his finger-

You -Oogway smiled and got close to her- the universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior! -Oogway took Tigress' left arm and raised it-

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! -Tigress yelled while she was surprised-

Surprise! -Oogway smiled-

What?! What?! What?! -Shifu, the furious five and Ping yelled for the surprised but Po looked angry, a pig played the gong and a group of pig ran to Tigress with a big chair on their shoulders, while the inhabitants were celebrating for the result, they carried Tigress on the chair and took her to the Palace-

Master oogway wait that orange cat can't possibly be the answer to our problem -Shifu yelled and got close to Oogway- you about were pointed to Po and that girl fell in front of him, that was an accident

There are no accidents -Oogway smiled while he was following the group and Tigress-

Forgive us master, we have failed you -Po said while he and his friends were on their knees-

No, if the tigress has been giving up by morning I will have failed you -Shifu was serious-


	7. Chapter 7

_**The first training**_

In the middle of a forest, Bianca and Raizar were traveling around, Bianca smiled and jumped to fall on a big wood-

This is amazing! -Bianca yelled and raised her arms, Raizar was climbing a wall of stone, when he arrived at the finish of the wall he saw how the forest had a huge tree in the middle, he was looking all around them, he saw the wood where Bianca was walking and he understood- hey look, I think we are in ancient ruins

Yeah, I think the same because you're walking on a root -Raizar said and Bianca dawn her look to see how the wood was a part of a tree's root-

Woohoo this root is huge -Bianca was surprised- hey we can follow this root to arrived at that tree in the middle, I think is a town close of the tree

You are right, I think Leonidas told me that we could find to the Turtle Warrior in the biggest tree of the forest -Raizar said and they kept with their travel, they were walking slowly because Bianca was seeing all the forest and got close to a group of flowers- do you like flowers?

Well if you haven't noticed, I'm a girl and the girls like these cute things, sometimes I stop and see what happen around me -Bianca smiled and Raizar assented- you should do sometimes

I see -Raizar said and kept walking, Bianca saw Raizar between moments-

What is your age -Bianca asked and Raizar saw her-

Why are you asking me that? -Raizar look to front-

Well if we are going to be a team I think we should know something one of the other -Bianca smiled and Raizar agreed- ok, me first, I'm eighteen years, and you?

I'm twenty-one -Raizar said and Bianca got surprised-

Wouuu I saw you younger -Bianca smiled and Raizar said nothing- and where do you come from?

I come from Okinawa, Japan -Raizar said-

Japan? Why are you so far from your nation? -Bianca asked-

I was the only one who was studying in that martial art castle -Raizar said- I have no friends or partners, so, I went out to see the world, just like you

I understand, in my case, many of the inhabitants in my town were telling I'm not the right one to be the Tiger Warrior, always see as a minus for being a female -Bianca was angry and crossed her arms- I'm going to show them how I'm and the strong I can be -Raizar smiled and kept with their travel, they arrived at a lake with a root in the middle, they walked on the root, all was in silent but they two raised their ears when they listened to something, they got closed and Raizar ran and threw a hit, it herd a big impact and Raizar was hit a shield, from the water, went out a white snake and that tried to bit Bianca, Bianca jumped to get away from the snake, the shake fell in front of Bianca, Bianca got scared for the snake size, Raizar in front of a wolf-like him but the wolf had a red cloth in his head front, his eyes were brown and he was wearing a green suit of combat, his shield had the share of a turtle shield, the same had white skin, green eyes, was a boa, Bianca and Raizar jumped to get away from they and got close their backs-

Are you ok Bianca? -Raizar asked-

Yes but that snake tried to eat me -Bianca said while she was angry, the boa and the wolf were getting closer to them- look we are not here to make troubles

We are the protectors of this forest -the wolf said-

If you want to hurt it, we are going to destroy you two -the snake said- I'm Boa the White Snake

I'm James the Turtle warrior -The wolf said-

And we are Genbu's students -Boa and James said while Raizar and Bianca sighed-

We found them -Bianca said-

But I'm feeling this is not going to be a normal talk -Raizar said-

Oh, seriously? What was your first idea? -Bianca said with sarcasm-

In the middle of the mountains, Seng was flying in the middle of a snowstorm, he couldn't fly anymore and fell on a mountain in front of two rhinos who were using weapons and saw Seng-

Hello, I have a message from master Shifu, from the Jade Palace -Seng was nervous while the rhinos were pointing him whit their weapons, the rhinos left Seng into the prison, after a couple of minutes the chief rhino was reading the message-

Double de guards?! Double the weapons?! Your prison is not safe it enough?! -the rhino chief yelled while he was angry and saw Seng- Do you have questions about my prison?!

Me? Nooooo! -Seng was nervous- Shifu has it

Take a look with me -the rhino chief said and took Seng from his neck, they went into an elevator, the elevator fell while the chief rhino was smiling and Seng was nervous, the elevator was falling while Seng was seeing how the rhinos prepared their springs to shoot in any moment, the elevator stopped and they came out from it- all a prison prepared to kill a huge army, but only have one prisoner -in the middle of the stone was Tai Lung with chains in his arms, the chains were tied to two stones and his body was covered by a turtle shield, the chief rhino came out from the elevator and came near Tai Lung- hey big bully, did you hear it? Oogway is gonna give the dragon scroll to someone and that someone is not gonna be you

Hey, what are you doing?! -Seng was scared and saw how the chief rhino was laughing very close to Tai Lung- he is Tai Lung

Is not a problem, not anymore -the chief rhino smiled and stepped on Tai Lung's tail, but Tai Lung didn't do anything, Seng was scared and the chief rhino was laughing-

How you see he can't do anything -the chief rhino smiled and walked with Seng next to him- it's not a problem

I understand, can we go now? -Seng asked while he was scared and shaking, but behind of them a feather fell in front of Tai Lung and he opened his eyes, he took the feather and saved it for a moment, returned to the Jade Palace, the pigs and the geese got into the big salon of the heroes and left do fall Tigress on the floor-

Ouuuch...-Tigress complained and stop up- hey! Wait! -Tigress tried to talk with them but the pigs and geese closed the door leaving her inside the big salon- Hey guys! This is a mistake! This is a mistake! I'm not the dragon...-Tigress couldn't say anything and spun to see all the weapons, armors, paintings and more inside the salon- oh no gosh! The big salon of the heroes, I heard many stories about this place, but I never thought I'd be here -Tigress smiled and walked around the place, she ran and saw a golden cart with the shape of an eagle head, she smiled and screamed, ran to another place and saw the Master Rhino armor- master Rhino's armor, and still have marks of battles! -she ran again and saw an Oogway's painting- I only saw paintings about this painting -she was happy and excited for her your and for saw all the weapons and objects inside- the invisible trident of the destiny -she saw an entry sideboard and smiled, she kept whit her your and saw am urn-

The urn of the silent warriors, all the rumors said that it has the souls of a big army inside, but how is possible this little urn has the souls of thousands of warriors? -Tigress got close to the urn and closed her left eye to tried to see inside of un- hello, hello, is somebody there?

Have you finished browsing? -somebody said and Tigress surprised-

What? You can talk? Amazing...-Tigress surprised and closer to the urn-

My patience is exhausted -someone said again-

Yeah, well you don't have somewhere to go because...well you are a ghost -Tigress smiled but she didn't see Shifu behind her-

You turn to your back -Shifu said and Tigress turn and saw him-

What's up? -Tigress smiled and back to see the urn- I repeat how is possible...? Master Shifu! -Tigress screamed and turn back to see him but she hit the urn and this one fell on the floor- Uuuh I'm sorry! -Tigress covered her mouth with her hands and took some pieces- I can fix it, do you have...glue? -Shifu was serious and walked to get close Tigress-

So, you are the dragon warrior? -Shifu asked and Tigress blushed-

Yeah...something like that, if Oogway said it may be true -Tigress smiled and Shifu hit the floor on a step-

No! You're not the dragon warrior and you'll never be the dragon warrior if you don't know the ultimate secret to the unlimited power and the rebels the secret from the dragon scroll -Shifu pointed the dragon scroll in the golden statue-

The dragon scroll, I see, so how I get it? Do you have a stair? -Tigress smiled but Shifu walked around her-

Seriously? Do you think I'm going to give you the dragon scroll so easily? -Shifu said while he was angry- specialty if someone like you

Somebody like me? What I have of bad? -Tigress was angry and crossed her arms-

First, you are a girl -Shifu said and Tigress raised an eyebrow-

What did you say? -Tigress asked slowly-

You are a girl, you don't have to show your feelings and never show mercy to your opponent and the girls are very sensible -Shifu was serious and Tigress fell her arms- second, you are a Tigress, it's probably you can't control your own strength, that is a weapon of double blade, you can hurt your opponent and yourself in the process -Tigress fell her ears and saw to another place-

I can control my strength, I sure -Tigress said and Shifu got closer to her-

You're wearing to much perfume, big arms -Shifu hit Tigress on her arms and Tigress touched her arms- tail uncontrolled -Shifu hit her on her tail and Tigress caught her tail- and that stupid butt -Shifu hit Tigress on her butt and she slapped him- AUUUUU! What is wrong with you?!

You pervert! -Tigress yelled and Shifu raised an eyebrow, she was angry and crossed her arms on her chest- didn't your mom say to you, you won't touch a lady without her permission?!

Oh, come on! Ok, I'm sorry for that hit -Shifu was angry and touch his face to calm his pain- follow me, let's training -Shifu walked but he noticed how Tigress didn't follow him- what's wrong?

You, of course, green old man -Tigress said while she was angry- I don't want to close to you because you may be doing pervert things while I'm not seeing to you

No piece of...! -Shifu yelled but he covered his mouth with his hand and calmed down for a while- look, I'm not going to do anything wrong, so please follow me

Ok, but i will there two steps behind to you -Tigress said while she was angry and they two went out from the big salon and got into the gym, inside Po and the furious were training, Monkey jumped and held on a ring, he impulsed from the ring and threw a kick while he was screaming and pass through the ring, on the floor Mantis was in front the wood arms, he jumped in an incredible speed and hit every arm, every wood was hit by Mantis and started to spin, in the middle was Mantis screaming and jumping while he was extending his left leg, in another part of the gym Viper jumped in the middle to throw a hit with her tail in the middle of fire shutout burned, Crane flew and arrived on the turtle shield, two arrows were shot to him but he moved his wings and hit each arrow to leave them on the floor, Po was screaming while he was fighting against two mallets, he jumped and spun to kick with the first, he destroyed the first mallet and hit the second one, the second was destroyed and a part of its wood was thrown and hit Tigress on her face-

Ooouuhh my cutie face -Tigress touched her face to calm down her pain-

Ok, let's start it -Shifu said and Tigress smiled and saw the furious five-

Wooouu the furious five, this is amazing -Tigress smiled but the five were serious with her- all you look exactly like your toys, even you are bigger than your toys, except for you Mantis...you have the same size -Mantis was serious and he didn't say anything- I...I have a complaint about your master

Jajaja take a number -Monkey laughed-

We have complaints since we started our training -Mantis smiled but Shifu didn't take very well- I'm sorry

What do you want to say? -Po asked but he had a serious expression on his face-

He touched me in an inappropriate form -Tigress got close to Po and hid behind him- he touched my butt

Master Shifu! -the furious five screamed and saw Shifu-

What?! Wait that is not what happened! -Shifu was nervous and yelled- she lied!

I don't think so -Crane screamed and saw Shifu-

He touched my butt and he said "oh yeah, Shifu like that" -Tigress said and Po got surprised- I was really scared -Tigress hugged Po's arm-

Master! How could you?! -Po yelled- I was though you were a respectable master

That's not true! -Shifu yelled while he was angry-

Freak -Viper said-

Pervert -Mantis said-

Green old man -Crane said and crossed his wings-

Master Roshi -Monkey said and the other saw him- what? I thought that was a good insult

Ok enough! Let's go back to the training! And you! -Shifu yelled and appointed Tigress- let's see what you can do

Ah do...you want...that I make all...this? -Tigress was nervous and saw all the race circuit even the fire at the finish- well, don't you have anything closer to...my level?

And what kind of level is that? -Shifu smiled-

Look, I'm not a master, how about...zero? Level zero -Tigress said with a nervous smiled-

Hmmm doesn't exist anything like that...level zero -Shifu laughed and Tigress saw an old training dummy-

Hey, what about this? This can be useful -Tigress said and took the dummy-

That? We use it to train kids and to stop the door if the day is hot -Shifu said but Tigress put it in front of her-

Yeah but I can start with this -Tigress smiled-

Ok, go ahead, hit it -Shifu said with a smile and Tigress raised her arms and closed her fist, he was jumping and hitting the wing-

What's up? What's up? Are you meaning with my friends? Eh? Eh? -Tigress said while she was jumping- come on, hit me and I'm going to cut your heat, if you touch them I'm going to kick your butt, Eh? Eh? what are you thinking? Are you seriously thinking you can defeat me? -Shifu got angry and the five were confused-

Just hit it! -Shifu yelled to Tigress and she got scared-

I'm sorry -Tigress was nervous and hit the dummy, the strength was little and the dummy returned to her- and...

Stronger -Shifu said while he was angry, Tigress screamed and hit the dummy stronger, the dummy went and hit the wall-

What's up? -Tigress smiled but the dummy hit her and threw her away and she entered the circuit, she hit with her body one of the puppets and the machines actives, Po, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis tried to go with her to help her but Viper and Shifu didn't leave them to go, Tigress activated the puppets and she fell on the floor to avoid getting hit, she ran and jumped to avoid another big, she raised her arms and blocked a hit, she jumped again, kick the wood warrior and destroyed it, she fell on her fours legs and ran, she jumped and spun to avoid another hit, she smiled and spun and extended her left arm to destroy the wood arm in front of her, she smiled while Shifu was impressed-

Watch out! -Po yelled and Tigress saw in front, she was hit by another wood arm and fell on the floor-

Ouuuch...my face -Tigress complained by the pain, she walked a moment and another arm hit her on her breast- ooouuchh! My girls! -she touched her breast, Po, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey were worried about her but Viper was smiling, she walked and arrived at the flames, the pipers activated and she was covered on fire and hit by arrows, after a moments she was walking and fell in front of shift with a flame on her tail- how I did it?

Now exist level zero -Shifu said and turned off the flame on Tigress tail-

Master, may I speak? -Po smiled and Shifu saw him-

You may -Shifu said and Po saw Tigress and the others-

I think she can do it this, only she needs is training -Po said and crossed his arms- so I think one of us can teach something if you are ok with that

Mmm, ok, you do it -Shifu said and Po got surprised-

What?! Me? No way! -Po yelled while he was surprised, Tigress smiled and blushed-

Yes, he can't do it, and why he must do it?! -Viper yelled but something on her voice sounded like she was angry-

Because he said it -Shifu smiled- Po, give some classes to Tigress and prepare her for tomorrow if she can with the training I'll punish you with her, do you understand?

Of course, master -Po assented-

Ok, you both spend a good time -Shifu sampled and the others followed him left Po and Tigress alone in the gym-

Why I always open my mouth too much? -Po sighed and saw Tigress, Tigress was nervous and blushed- easy, I'm not like Shifu

I...ok, of course...not...you are...more...well...you are perfect -Tigress smiled and blushed but Po raised an eyebrow, Viler opened the door a little, only a little space to see and listen- aaarghh I meant! I meant! I meant!

Don't bother, I think what you are tried to say -Po said but he was serious and Viper got angry for a moment- listen to me, you are going to be the Dragon Warrior if I have to train you, we'll do it well

Yes, master -Tigress blushed and stood in a pose of the firm-

Ok, first I'm going to evaluate and your strength -Po walked with her and arrived at a wood puppet- ok when you arrived at this place you activated the circuit by a mistake, you didn't prepare for a fight, you have strong but you don't know how to use it, ok hit it -Tigress assented and raised her arms- and don't do that strange performance

Ok -Tigress said and groaned, she hit the arms and the puppet started to spin, she raised her left arm and stopped one hit, she tried to kick the wood but another arm hit her on her right left- aaauuuchhh -Tigress jumped and fell on the floor, she stood up and hit the wood puppet again, she raised her arm and stopped the wood arm, she spun and kick an arm with her talon, she used too much strength, the arm was broken by Tigress kick, Po was serious and thinking for a moment-

Ok stop -Po said and Tigress stopped to fall on the floor- I think I can see the problem, you can control your strength but you have no technic

Well a long time ago I met a wolf, he left me a scroll with technics about Tiger style but how I was alone and no one came to teach me I had to learn alone, I that's the reason why I have a bad technic -Tigress smiled and Po crossed his arms-

I understand, ok, well I will help you, only this time -Po said while he was serious- ok first position rider

Excuse me? -Tigress blushed and saw Po confused- for order and position you're talking a bout...aaa? -Tigress blushed and made a circle with her two fingers from her left hand and extended on the finger from her right hand-

No! -Po yelled and Tigress got scared- position the rider is this one! -Po opened his legs and twisted his knees, and put his first on his back- this is the position of the rider

Oooo I understand -Tigress smiled, she was nervous and Po saw her- I'm doing it, master -Tigress imitated Po-

One hit! -Po yelled and threw a hit, Tigress followed him and threw a hit- Two another hit! -Tigress screamed and threw a big, her tail moved without control- concentrate

I'm sorry -Tigress said and threw another hit, she hit the wind again but in a moment she groaned and jumped, threw hits and kicks to the wind and fell in front of Po over her four legs-

This is gonna take a while -Po said while Tigress was surprised-

I'm sorry I think, I think, I lost the control over my body -Tigress was surprised-

We have to work in that -Po said and Tigress assented- again, but this time try to control yourself a little more

Ok -Tigress smiled and trained with Po, back to the forest a battle was beginning, in the middle of the water sounded some hits and the waves for the impacts appeared on the forest, James fell on the ground and Raizar fell on his two legs in front of him-

You through another tree at me, I'm gonna lose it -Raizar was angry and groaned while James shook a little-

Ok, I don't care, I'm alfa wolf and you, maybe you are a beta -James got scared but Raizar groaned and went straight to James, James raised his arms and later fell to hit the floor, the floor shook, some stones cracked and raised from the ground, Raizar got surprised and jumped to another direction, some stones flew around James and flew to Raizar, Raizar screamed and hit one rock to destroy it, he jumped again and spun to kick the stone and destroy it, Raizar jumped to avoid the attacks, James got surprised and Raizar fell on his four legs, he ran and James showed his energy which was green, he concentrated energy in his hands and extended his arms to created a swirling energy-

Green tornado! -James yelled and Raizar crossed his arms to protect himself, the attack stroke him, he was thrown and hit a tree with his back- Ja!

Raizar! -Bianca yelled but he jumped to avoid a hit, Boa hissed and jumped opening her mouth, Bianca jumped and exploded sparks on all her body-

Nice trick, but you can't hit me -Boa said but Bianca screamed and ran. boa tried to bite her but Bianca hit her on her mouth, Boa complained about the pain, she followed the sparks with her look and saw how Bianca was running to her, Boa jumped again and tried to catch her with her body but Bianca ran and threw a hit with her claws and made flashes of lightning on Boa body, Boa screamed for the pain and Bianca stopped to fell on her knees- Aaaaaarrrgg!

I'm sorry but you have to listen to me -Bianca was worried about Bod and her body-

No...I'm one of the protectors of the forest, and I won't give up -Boa hissed and raised her tail- Earthquake! -Boa hit the sold with her tail and the wood shook and started to crack, Bianca ran very fast but the wood destroyed and she fell in the water, she undid her energy and tried to swim-

Raizar help me! I don't know how to swim! -Bianca yelled and Boa went to her and hit her on her stomach, Bianca shook her arms and legs trying to swim, Boa dove into the water and under Bianca, she opened her mouth and created a swirl, the swirl spun and Bianca was scared felling how the water dragged her into, Raizar groaned and moved his body-

Exploit my power...GRRAAAARRRRH! -Raizar screamed and released dark blue energy from his body, he screamed and jumped, James was worried and raised his arms and shield, Raizar hit the shield handmade a hold on it, he hit was very strong and pushed James some meters behind-

Gaaaarg! What the heck is wrong with him?! -James yelled but Raizar yelled an ran to him, he threw many punches and James raised his shield to defend himself, every punch was punching James a little more and made him back, James screamed and pushed Raizar back, James extended his arms and released some energy, Raizar avoided the energy when he jumped, the energy hit the water and Raizar could see where was Boa-

There is, I found her -Raizar said and jumped into the lake, he ran and caught Bianca on his arms- Bianca wake up! -Bianca moved a little while James and Boa went to them, Raizar only raised his right arm and covered him and Bianca with energy-

Another dimension! -Raizar said and they two disappeared from the lake, James and Boa hit between them and the water covered them, Raizar appeared on the ground in front of the lake and got dawn Bianca- come on Bianca, answer me, please -he got close his left ear to tried to hear whether Bianca was breathing or not- ok, I don't know if you can't hear me but...this is not a kiss -Raizar closed Bianca's nose with his fingers and put his mouth on her mouth to make a mouth-to-mouth, Bianca opened one of her eyes and saw him, she had her left a hang behind Raizar butt and raised on her fingers, Raizar opened his eyes and got prepared from Bianca- Bianca! -Raizar sounded some angry and Bianca laughed-

I'm sorry but hahaha I put the point to the asterisk -Bianca smiled and Raizar crossed his arms- but thanks for saved me -Bianca kissed on his left cheek and they two stood up- where are they two?

Into the water maybe they are planning something to attack us -Raizar was serious when the ground shook, James and Boa got out from the lake, Boa caught James and covered his body with her body, James extended his arms and Boa opened her mouth-

They're gonna attack us together -Bianca said while she was surprised-

In that case, we'll attack in the same wave -Raizar raised his left hand and concentrated energy in dark ball energy-

I'll help you -Bianca said and extended her arms to get close her hands, they released energy and made a big energy ball with some sparks around it- Thunderstrike! -the ball made bigger and released more sparks- I've combined my thunder power with your chaos energy and created a new attack -the energy got increased and cover them while the ball got bigger and they held it with a hand-

That is impossible, make a combined attack needs to much time, they have to combine their energy at the same level, strength, and the same energy quantity but they, just made it a perfect combined attack -James was surprised but he made his energy attack bigger-

Lanza del caos! -Raizar concentrated dark energy-

We created a new attack -Bianca said and they prepared to run-

Fake this, Tornado of fury! -James and Boa screamed and shot their energy in a big yellow tornado-

Let's do this! -Bianca and Raizar ran to them, and prepared their attack- Lanza del relampago! -they extended their arms and released the energy, the two attacks crashed between them, they forced while the attacks were pushing, the attacks created and a wave of sound, the ground shook and the wind moved almost broke out the trees and plants, Raizar and Bianca forced like James and Boa, they four screamed while the attacks released and big wave of sound and a shine, the attacks exploited and the four were affected by the explosion, the sound was pretty noises and hurt them, Bianca and Raizar were between some woods and stones, Raizar got up and Bianca moved some rocks, James and Boa moved between rocks and wood, they got up and listened to how the water was moving with too much strength and they saw how the water from the lake had been hit by the wave sound and return in share of rain, they spent a moment in silence, but after the rain Boa went to Bianca while Raizar went to James, they caught the other and saw between them, Raizar pushed James and fell him on the floor, he put on his foot on James chest and extended his left arm, Boa went to Bianca and caught her with her body, she covered hit and taught her-

Ok, everyone calms down now! -Boa said and they shout up- now you will answer me or I'm gonna eat your friend

Oh yeah! You hurt my friend and shoot to your brother, now go! -Raizar yelled and created an energy ball on his hand-

Do it, sister, I can resist it -James said-

No, you can't -Boa said- ok, I'm gonna ask this one time more, who do you work for?

We came here to found you and say we need your help -Raizar said while Boa calmed her body and holder out Bianca, Raizar undid his energy and James stood up- sorry for that

I don't care, we won this battle -James said with a smiled on his face-

No, they won, take look behind of us -Boa said and James got surprised, the ground had a mark from the last attack- they avoid the direct contact with us to avoid hurting us but the attack almost destroyed the ground

On my god -James surprised and saw how Raizar and Bianca back to normal- who are you?

We are the guardians and came here to said to you something very important -Bianca said and Boa and James close to them- all the world is in dangers, and an incredible being is going to wake up and no one is safe

That sounds very important -said Boa while she was scared- and What we have to do?

Come with us, the master Leonidas wait for us in the Imperial Palace, in the city Capital -Raizar said- you are not the only one who protects the forest

Yeah, we try to avoid everyone in the world die for this event -Bianca said and James lost his color of skin-

That sounds very scared but we made a vow, well we are going with you two but, tomorrow -James said, Bianca and Raizar smiled-

Thank you -Bianca said-

I don't want to be rude but I'm starving -Raizar smiled and touched his stomach which sounded and got scared everyone near of him-

The was your stomach?! -James screamed-

That sounds like Chewbacca! -Boa screamed for the surprised and Raizar was laughing and scratching his head-

Well, I'm starving too -Bianca said with a smile- hey, do you have handsome males around here?

Don't start -Raizar said and crossed his arms-

Eeeeeh?! OH come on, don't act like a grandma, a woman has some needs -Bianca said-

You're lucky, I'm the most handsome male of the town -James said and gave Bianca a rose- and beautiful lady, do you want to have a child with me? -Bianca raised her eyebrows while her left eyebrow was shaking in a tick, James screamed for the pain because Boa hit him on his back and Bianca screamed and cried because Raizar holder her left ear-

Aaaaaaarrrhh, please hold off me! -Bianca yelled-

That hurt! What were you thinking?! -James yelled while he was crying-

How could you ask something like that to a woman who meets recently?! Shame on you! -Boa yelled with angry and made James got scared-

Hold off me! You're gonna tear put my ear! -Bianca yelled and cried but Raizar was serious-

I don't wanna leave you to carry a child before the marriage and before the mission, after we complete this mission for the safety of the world you will do everything you want -Raizar said and unhanded Bianca's ears, she touched her ear and groaned while she made a soup-

I'm sorry for my brother he is uncontrolled -Boa sighed and Raizar massaged his head front-

Yeah me too, I'm sorry for Bianca, she is...well she is in hot all the time -Raizar said-

Is she your girlfriend or something? -Boa asked-

No, no, no, no, nooooooooouuuu -Raizar laughed and Bianca got mad- she is like my...aargh my friend, I guess

Yeah, I understand, James is my brother but is more like a pet, or a child, well I don't see the different -Boa said with a smile but James was angry-

I swear I'm gonna make all the possible to keep on control her/him -Boa and Raizar said it at the same time and they laughed-

What is wrong with them, are they thinking we are children? -Bianca said and her head a vein appeared-

It's the most probably -James said while he was angry- I think we can change something on them, they think they are better than us if we do something to make them embarrassed

I like your idea, I think I have the right idea -Bianca smiled and they started to laugh while Raizar and Boa kept talking, back to the Jade Palace Tigress was breathing quickly, she was tired, she lied on the floor to take a rest-

I see so that is your limit -Po said while he crossed his arms and saw her- well, let's take a break, and it's time to sleep, come on I'll show you where are you going to sleep

Hey...aaa Po, can you...help me?... I don't fell my legs -Tigress smiled and Po carried her on his arms, Tigress blushed and left her body rest on Po's body, Po didn't say anything and took her, he walked and went out from the gym, Viper saw them and she got mad, she followed the other and walked on the stairs to go into the rooms-

What was mas her Oogway thinking? -Viper asked but her voice she was angry- she doesn't what is doing

Yeah, but she is a tigress and has some instincts to fight, only she needs is training -Crane said but Viper saw him with an angry look- I just say

The incredible Dragon Warrior, who fell on a fireball from the sky -Mantis said while he raised his arms-

When she roars the earth shudders -Monkey said and they laughed a little- but I have to said she is pretty beautiful

Yeah, I think she likes Po -Mantis smiled but Viper didn't like that comment- and I think Po and her will make a great couple

Great couple? Ja, don't make me laugh -Viper yelled with sarcasm- I don't believe on her, she is planning something to abuse of poor Po -Viper was angry while Mantis, Crane, and Monkey laughed-

Well, if I know something about the girls is they not abuse of the man -Monkey smiled-

Monkey please, open your eyes, every woman has technics to abuse of men and I will prove she has evil intentions -Viper said-

Viper, you're crazy, she likes Po but I can't imagine her abusing of Po -Mantis smiled and they saw how Po was walking and carrying Tigress on his arms while Tigress was asleep with a big smile on her face or that what was they saw- or maybe I was wrong

He...he...he...he was...he was -Viper was shaking and trying to say something-

Yeap, he was carrying the tigress -Crane said but Viper hit the stairs and broke one with her tail and the male got scared- ok I think now is too late

We have to sleep very good for tomorrow -Monkey said while he was nervous, they went away from Viper and went into the rooms, Tigress was going into her room and sit on the bed-

Are you ok? -Po asked-

Yes, I'm fine, thank you, and sorry for the problems -Tigress smiled and Po was calm-

Yeah, is the lest I can do after you helped in that situation with Boar -Po said and Tigress blushed again- go to sleep, tomorrow we'll train again

Ok, good night Po -Tigress smiled and went out from the room, she slept for a while and she sent out for a moment- toiled -she said while she was going up, she went out from her room and returned but she couldn't remember which was her room- aaargh, maybe this one -opened a door and saw Crane- oh, ouuh, I'm sorry

What are you doing? -Crane asked and Tigress raised her hands-

I'm sorry I was looking for my room, but I think I chose wrong -Tigress said-

You don't belong here -Crane said-

What? Ah yeah, I understand, I fell in your life's lite and master Oogway chose me over all you, you the five furious who trained all their life only for one of you were chosen to be the dragon warrior, I'm sorry -Tigress said-

It's ok, I tried to say this, you don't belong here because this is my room -Crane said and Tigress got embarrassed-

Oh, I'm so embarrassed, this your room

Yeah, this is my room, Crane's ground -Crane said and Tigres step back-

I'm sorry, I should go -Tigress smiled while she was nervous- good night

Good night -Crane said and Tigress closed the door, she sighed and walked back to her room-

You shouldn't be here -Viper said and Tigress saw her next to her with her door open-

I know this is your room, i shouldn't be there -Tigress smiled but Viper had a bad attitude-

No, I meant, you shouldn't be here in the Jade Palace and near of Po -Viper said and Tigress was confused-

Excuse me? -Tigress asked- what are you talking about?

Ok, you play to be a dummy, I'll tell you slowly, I don't want you near Po, I met women like you, all pretty and with bad intentions, all they looking for something they can keep, and you are not the exception -Viper said and Tigress got surprised-

Why are you telling me this? -Tigress asked-

Because I love Po as a brother, and I won't let you hurt him -Viper said-

I'm not like the other women, I lo...like Po and I won't give up, I'll fight -Tigress said-

If you have any respect for Po, me or my friends you'll have gone for tomorrow in the morning -Viper closed the door in front of Tigress, Tigress crossed her arms and got angry-

You'll see, this isn't over Viper, the war just begin -Tigress said and walked back to her room-


	8. Chapter 8

_**The escape from prison.**_

It'd spent two weeks since Oogway had selected Tigress as the Dragon Warrior, Tigress and Viper had been fighting one each other for Po's attention, Viper spoke with Po about everything she wanted, she caught Po's attention among Tigress training and moments even asked him for some advice for nothing, that made Tigress got angry but she made another plan, every time at night she cooked some noodles for Shifu and the other but for Po, she cooked one special noodle dish for him, Po smiled every time he tasted the food, Viper was surprised by Tigress ability for the kitchen-

Oooh, Tigress this is so delicious -Crane moaned and the others too-

I wish I had a bigger mouth -Mantis smiled while he was eating-

Hmmm, tasty -Po smiled and kept eating-

Viper this is the most delicious food I've ever tasted, you should taste it -Monkey smiled but Viper ate tofu-

Yeah...smelt very well...but I prefer my tofu cause...is nutritious, but you know I heard how dragon warrior can survive in a cave for years only with the energy of the universe and dew of a leaf -Viper ate another piece of tofu while Tigress was sitting down on her chair-

Well, as women I am, I need more than dew or energy from the universe, cause a good diet keep my beauty stable -Tigress said while Viper showed her tongue- and my body doesn't have to change it's skin every time, it's discussing

Jajaja...what does a little kid about the beauty and the skin of a snake, even among the snakes I very beautiful -Viper smiled but Tigress raised one of her eyebrows- and there are some differences between the felines and the snakes, for example, I really take shower and I don't spend my time with my tongue over my body to clean up

Hooooooo -the males said while they were watching Tigress and Viper-

Aaaaahf….you...worn, I take showers because I like to be cleaned, but at least I have fingers, arms, and legs -Tigress raised her arms only to showed them-

Grrr...i don't need any of them, because, I smarter than you hairy ball, and I don't get stuck the W.C. every time I go to the bathroom -Viper smiled, Tigress got surprised and the males spat out their food-

Haaaaaaf….you I…, it wasn't me, ok? -The tigress was nervous but Monkey and the others couldn't stop their laughter, while they're laughing, in the Chow Gou prison Tai Lung took Seng's feather and put into the lock and started to move it, he was moving side by side when he heard a noise, the lock was opened by the feather and Tai Lung breathed deeply and moved his body, his claws put out and his bones sounded, he moved and broke the shell, he growled and that put all the guardians on alert, Senf heard him and saw how he was fighting his chains to scape-

Tai Lung is free! I have to say it to Shifu! -Seng ran moving his wings but was sighted by the rhino chief-

You are not going anywhere and he neither! -the rhino chief said and fook Seng by his neck-

Release me -Seng said, but the chief didn't want to hear him-

Prepare crossbows! -the chief screamed and all the rhinoceros started to move, in wooden bases, there were some rhinos with crossbows with thick and long arrows, Tai Lung was moving his arms trying released himself, the first arrow was shot and Tai Lung saw it, he moved his body to left and avoid it, the second one was shot and Tai Lung avoided it, but the third one was closer to his right arm and Tai Lung put his arm in front to the arrow to leave it to break the chain, the rhino covered their mouths with his class and Tai Lung broke the other chain only with his hand, Tai Lung wait for the fourth shot and when the rhinos shot he stroke the arrow, hit and kicked to threw away and stuck it on the wall, and them Tai Lung realized how he could use the arrows to make a stair, he took every arrow and kicked them, every arrow stuck on the wall and Tai Lung took one tjump off and arrived in one, he jumped and got close to the elevator-

Everyone shoot! -the rhino chief yelled and the other rhinos shot their crossbows, a rain of arrow was falling straight to Tai Lung, but he was faster and could cover with the elevator, one thing saw the chain and he cooked it with his weapon, the elevator fell down and crushed on the floor, the rhinos laughed for a moment when Tai Lung appeared between them and kicked them, he arrived on the floor and fook the chain, he jumped to fell down but the chain realized itself, the chain was doing longer and Tai Lung could jump off to the superior floor, he arrived in front of a door, but rhinos blocked it with their body, Tai Lung jumped off and stroke the door to make it fell down with rhinos, other rhinos screamed and went straight to fight Tai Lung, Tai Lung smiled and ran to them-

Tai Lung hit one on his face, spun to kick rhino on his stomach, he ran and stroke every rhino he could find, every rhino was injured by Tai Kung, one was hit by a weapon on his mouth and kicked to be gotten up over the other soldiers but Tai Lung ran to them and hit each and everyone, at the end he took the rhino who was having been hit by him and took him by his shoulders, spun and threw away to other rhinos, on every floor the rhinos tried to block the doors, but Tai Kung could overthrow with a strike, one the last floor the climbed a wall to arrive at the final bridge, and there he found him with the rhino chief and Seng, but Seng was so scared and the rhino chief was calmed-

It's over...we're death...very...very death -Seng was crying off the scare-

Jajaja, no, not yet we're not -rhino chief laughed- Now! -he yelled and one of the rhino shot an arrow that it was burning, arrow stroke a powder line on a staligna, that made it burns and showed how there were many dynamite sticks and started to burn, the dynamite exploded, and staligna was destroyed by the explosion, and many fragments of the rock we're falling over the bridge, and the rocks demolished the bridged, Tai Lung ran and jumped on every dock had could take, the bridge fell down and Tai Lung couldn't arrive at the other side, the rhino chief was laughing of him while he was falling down, Tai Lung tried to find a way to escape when he saw how was a second dynamite on another rock, he ran and jumped off, he ran on every rock, he was climbing by jumping off on every rock, at the end he could caught the top of the staligna and started to climb it, he took the dynamite and jumped off to fell down, the rhino chief and Seng was seeing him and felt scared-

Can we run now? -Seng asked it-

Yeah…-but the rhino chief was crying, Tai Lung threw the dynamite to them and exploded making that the rhinos flew away, Seng fell on the ground and hurt-

Oouuuh...my organs…-Seng said and saw how the horn of the rhino chief fell next to him- Aaah… -Seng tried to move but Tai Lung took him from his neck and raised him-

Aaah hello Seng -Tai Lung smiled and Seng was shaking by the scared- I'm glad to see Shifu sent you -Tai Lung raised his left hand and Seng closed his eyes waiting for a hit, but Tai Lung only touched his head- I was beginning to feel forgotten, fly back and tell Shifu the real Dragon Warrior is back to home

Yeah…-Seng could fly and get away from Tai Lung, the night passed out and the gong in the Jade Palace sounded while Shifu was in the principal door of the bedrooms-

Good morning master -the five furious opened their doors and they were in front of Shifu, but Shifu was looking for Tigress who wasn't there-

Tigress! -Shifu yelled and went to her from- Tigress wake up!

Master Shifu, don't! -Tigress yelled but Shifu opened the good and saw her, Shifu got blushed and started bleeding from his nose, Tigress was almost naked, her t-shirt was opened from the chest showing half of her breast, with her stomach showed, the pants were falling down showing her underwear-

Jackpot -Shifu smiled for the nervous-

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! PERVERT! -Tigress yelled and hit Shifu with too much strength-

Ooooh! -Shifu screamed and went out from the room, he touched his right eye, but the furious five were covering their mouth to avoid laughing- What are you laughing? Go back to the training -Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Viper went out, Shifu was angry waiting something that none could hear-

Hey, are you visible? -Oo crossed his arms and get close to Tigress room-

Aaah...master Po…-Tigress got blushed and tried to put her cloth on, but she made some much noise and Po heard how something fell down- Aaaaah!

Tigress! -Po opened the door and went in-

Po don't…-Tigress tried to talk him but Po got in and saw Tigress half-naked, he got blushed, Tigress blushed too and she turned down- Kyaaaah! Get out!

I'm sorry! -Po went out and closed the door- hiuuf that...was...exciting

Ok, Po, you can come in -Tigress said and Po opened the door and found Tigress with her cloth on-

Ok, it's good to know you are ready -Po was blushed and Tigress looked do another way-

Please don't say it to anyone -Tigress said if and Po assented with his head- so...what are going to do?

We spent to much time in games and some pointless discussions -Po said it while he was serious-

That was Viper's fault -Tigress raised her lips and looked to another way-

It doesn't matter who its fault, listened to me, you have a big and important destiny, come on let's train -Po said it and Tigress felt worried about him, after a couple of minutes Tigress and Po were fighting, Tigress screamed while was trying to strike Po, Po raised his arms or moved his head while was avoiding Tigress punches, Tigress threw a punch but Po put his left arm in front of his chest to stop it, he spun over his axis and twisted Tigress arm on her back while was holding her neck-

To slow! Again! -Po screamed and left her to go-

Haaaaaf that was rude! -Tigress yelled a little but she saw how Po was mad-

Listen to me, your opponent won't be gentle with you only because you're a woman -Po got mad and Tigress got scared- again, and his time get focus -Tigress stood up and ran to Po, he threw a punch but Po raised his right arm and stopped it, Po tried to hit her but Tigress down, she waited a moment and jumped off spinning to kick Po on his head-

Jeje, I did it -Tigress smiled but Po took her leg and spun-

Don't trust! -Po screamed and threw Tigress against the floor-

Aaaargh! -Tigress screamed for the pain and she stood up again- darn it, Po this is a training you don't have to be

Be what? Rude? Strong? Tigress all the valley depends on you! You have to get focus! Remember there are many opponents out there who are going to try to kill you! -Po yelled her and she scared- remember Tigress if you don't fight many people are going to be hurt by your fault! You have to understand it! -Tigress only got mad for a moment and stood up-

Ok, let's do this Po, teach me how to fight -Tigress smiled and Po assented with his head, Tigress ran to him and threw a kick but Po down avoiding it-

Remember, wait for the first move of your opponent -Po stood up and tried to hit her but she crossed her arm stopped the attack- novel but remember -Po kept hit her arms too fast- your opponent might understand your moves if they're too basics -Tigress down he body avoiding the hits, she tried to strike Po with her claw opened, Po gave two sides behind and avoid the hit- so you have to invent your own fighting style

My own fighting style? -Tigress asked and she distracted for a while, them Po hit her on her face and she fell down-

Yeah, everybody here in the Jade Palace has its own fighting style -Po said it and Tigress cleaned up her face- I have my style Strong Panda

What is that Strong Panda style? -Tigress asked him-

How you know the pandas are slow, lazy, and heavy, all because spend too much time eating and more, but I've trained my body to be strong and tough, but I'm still slow with my attacks, but on change, I have an incredible resistance so a keep fighting for too much time, like an hour -Po said it and Tigress got surprised for that-

Amazing...that is too much time -Tigress got surprised and there she got blushed- even for the bed you would be amazing too -she whispered the last part and Po could hear it-

What was that? -Po asked her and she got nervous-

Aaah nothing! Nothing! -Tigress raised her hands and denied everything- let's keep with this, I need to find my own fighting style

Ok, let's go -Po raised his arms and closed his fits, while there were fighting Shifu was seeing them-

Hmmm…-Shifu didn't say anything but Oogway smiled and got close to him-

So, how is going the training? -Oogway asked Shifu-

Ah, master Oogway, they're just training in the basic attack, she is not ready and won't be ready to fight Tai Lung -Shifu said-

That's you think, but I have a little advice -Oogway smiled and Shifu saw him- believe in her, in fact, I've got this letter from a good friend and student -Oogway showed to Shifu a letter in his hand- he said, the other three are in coming

The other three? -Shifu asked but Oogway smiled-

Hmm, I think you are not ready for this secret, only I will say you, The Dragon Warrior is not the only Guardian here in China -Oogway smiled and went back to the palace-

What? What are you talking about master? -Shifu asked him but Oogway closed the door leaving Shifu outside- for what am I not ready? -Shifu asked himself, meanwhile in the swamp, Raizar was waiting for something, he was crossing his arms with his eyes closed, in another side was Bianca talking with Boa-

So why did that wolf ask us to see him here? -Bianca asked Boa-

He has a strange idea that if he's going to enjoy to this team he has to be the chief -Boa said with some shame in her voice-

Jaa I don't understand the males -Bianca said it-

I think is the wolf's instinct, in all the packs of wolf there is a leader wolf, an alpha wolf, and the betas but James thinks he is not a beta, so he wants to fight Raizar for the leader of the team -Boa said it and Bianca sighed-

Raizar is going to crush him -Bianca smiled-

Jajaja so we finally meet Raizar! -James arrived and appointed Raizar with his finger-

What is this all about? -Raizar asked James- listen to me, we don't have time to games like this, we have to find another guardian

I know but in this pack can be two leaders, only one and that is going to be me -James said with a smiled but Raizar slapped his own head front-

This is not a pack, and what is that all about a leader? -Raizar asked James-

I don't care, it's our instinct, I won't be your beta wolf if you want me and my sister you'll have to defeat me -James said it and Raizar looked bored-

Ok, if I have to do this to take with me for the goods I'll do -Raizar said but he looked some bored for the idea-

Ah but here is something more -James smiled- if I win...well...Bianca…-James smiled and his face blushed- Bianca will be my girlfriend

Never! -Bianca yelled some angry- and Raizar won't accept something like this!

It's ok for me -Raizar smiled and Bianca saw him some angry-

Raizar! What the heck is wrong with you?! -Bianca asked him but Raizar only smiled-

Easy Bianca, I going to finish this in an instant -Raizar smiled and took off his blue t-shirt showing a black shirt without sleeves and red wristbands-

Oh, six-pack...-Bianca smiled while was drooling a little, James got a little angry for her reaction to Raizar body, so he decided to take his shirt off too, he has muscles like Raizar but smaller than his-

Ja, what about these muscles babe? -James smiled and flexed his muscles-

Meh, I've seen better and bigger -Bianca smiled while kept seeing Raizar, that made James' heart broke a moment-

Gaaaah...my little heart -James cried for a moment-

Ok, in this fight you both can transform yourself, and use your chi, the first one who says "I give up" lose. Do you understand? -Boa asked them-

Yeah -the both answered her-

Oh, the winner will be Bianca's boyfriend -Boa said with a smile-

I never accepted that! -Bianca yelled it- but it's for a moment with Raizar in the bed is fine by me -Bianca smiled drooling again-

That time in the swamp I trusted, but on this occasion would be different -James smiled and released energy, he ran very fast and threw a hit to Raizar, but Raizar moved his head avoiding the attack, James growled a moment and tried to attack hit again, Raizar only moved his head and gave some steps to behind, James jumped off and tried to hit him but Raizar jumped off avoiding the hit, James spun and threw a kick but Raizar raised his arms and stopped the kick- What?! -James screamed and pushed Raizar with more strength, Raizar was pushed by James' kick and he fell over his necks-

Ja I told you, I won't be your beta! -James smiled and threw many hits but Raizar crossed his arms in front of his chest- Just give up Raizar! Or I gonna break your arms! -James raised his left arm and fell down giving a strong hit on the floor, Raizar jumped twice but the floor shook for a while and there appeared some cracks and a little hole on the ground- what happened? You're not responding to my attacks, are you scared? Don't you know how to attack? Or... your arms are broken?

Hmm, not bad just not bad at all -Raizar smiled and moved his arms a moment- your attacks are really good, even I still can feel his my arms are shaking, but that's only the physical part, I want to see the real power of the black turtle, Genbu

As you wish -James smiled and realized his energy, his hair turned even more black and his eyes red- ok let's do this, the chi of the forest -Raizar released his energy turned himself in a white wolf with red eyes and long hair with black hair tips- what? What is that form?

It's no necessary that you know for now -Raizar ran to James but James raised his arms and punch the floor, Raizar only jumped and disappeared, James looked for him but Raizar appeared next to him, Raizar threw a hit and James raised his left arm go stop it, Raizar only saw how in front of him as a shield of energy-

Green shield, that is the power of my chi, the shield -James smiled and Raizar started to punch the shield many times- Jaja how stupid, your fists are going to break before that break my shield -Raizar only gave two steps behind and James punch in the floor again making something like an earthquake-

Haaa I'm impressed, that almost was like an earthquake -Raizar smiled and James took a big rock from the floor, spun and threw it with all his strength, but Raizar extended his arms and caught it- Haaaaa! -Raizar stroke the rock and destroyed but at that moment James appeared in front of him and tried to hit him, but Raizar raised his right him caught his fist-

Not bad, I think you could be my beta and my personal assistant -James smiled but Raizar threw a hit and he moved his head avoiding the attack, James tried to hit Raizar but Raizar moved his body to another side avoiding the attack, then they started fighting very fast and with strong hits, they were very fast but James started looking some slow, he tried to hit Raizar but Raizar down his body and hit James on his stomach three times, James couldn't breathe a moment but threw a hit and Raizar raised his left arm, spun over James axis and hit him behind of his head and then Raizar stroke him on his stomach with his knee-

You...little -James got mad and threw many hits but Raizar raised his arms and defended himself, James released more energy and his hits became faster and stronger, but Raizar only could only defend himself, James hit Raizar on his face but Raizar spun and kicked James on his head, the were fighting stronger and faster when threw a hit and crashed their fists, they released some energy while Bianca and Boa closed their eyes for a moment when they opened them Raizar and James were gone-

Hey, where did they go? -Boa asked Bianca but they were looking for them when they heard a hard sound, they raised their head and saw how on the tops of the trees were Raizar and James fighting-

There they are! -Bianca screamed surprised for the right, Raizar and James hit their arms making a strong sound and then they separate in a jump, Raizar fell on some branches but James fell and hit the tree with his back, James was surprised when Raizar jumped off to him and spun to kick him on his stomach, the strength of his kick made James screamed and the tree was cut by the kick, James screamed and hit Raizar released energy and threw him away, James fell on the floor, when Raizar fell over his knees in front of him-

 _This...guy...is not normal, what kind of power he has?_ -James though when saw how Raizar was running into him, James stroke the floor again and made it shake, Raizar jumped to one place to another many time, when James raised his right arm and a big rock was raised from the floor, Raizar stroke the rock with his body and climbed it, Raizar got surprised when he saw how James was raising many rocks from the floor- surprised? This is one of my technics, Rock crush! -James extended his arms and the rock we're thrown to Raizar and stroke him- hahaha I won! I won! -James smiled when saw a dock pile in front of him-

I don't think so -Bianca smiled and James saw her- it's not over yet James

What are you talking about? It's clear he can't resist that kind of attack, maybe even his head is crushed by the rocks -James said it with some angry when the floor started shaking- what?

Cut off… -Raizar spoke and everybody saw the rock pile being covered with dark flames- Zangetsu! -the rock pile was destroyed by the flames and then Raizar appeared without any hurt in his body, his hands were covered with dark flames and his right hand was a blade of a katana made by flames- ok James you have my attention now -Raizar jumped off and James extended his arms making his shield-

Airstrike shield! -James screamed but Raizar stroke the shield with his sword of flames, the shield supported a moment but was cut by the attack and Raizar spun to kick James on his chest and that threw away, James only spun and fell over his knees but Raizar appeared next to him and kicked him on his ribs, James could hear how Raizar was crushing his body with his leg- What...kind...of power...is this?! -James screamed and was thrown, Raizar ran by following him but James only threw a horizontal hit and many rocks were thrown against Raizar but Raizar only screamed and covered his hands with the flames, he jumped on rock by rock to get close to James, James fell on the floor and smiled- Take this! -James smiled and covered rock with his chi and threw it, Raizar screamed and stroke the rock, he was pushing his fist to crush the rock- It's useful Raizar! I going to break your bones!

AAAAAAAAHHH! -Raizar screamed and destroyed the rock with his punch, James got surprised and Boa too-

I've not over yet! -James smiled and crossed his arms and under, rocks were covered with energy and moved to go to Raizar again- What are you going to do now?! Haha

Kaaaaa -Raizar out his hand together in front of his chest while he jumped off to a rock and spun to stay stand on that rock- Meeee -Raizar jumped off again and stand on another rock- Haa...Mee... -Raizar created a blue energy ball in his hands and saw James to jumped off to him-

Airstrike shield! -James raised his hands and created a shield of energy-

HAAAAAAAA! -Raizar extended his arms and blades the energy, the energy covered James and his shield but his shield couldn't take against Raizar's attack, and was destroyed, James screamed and was hit the attack Raizar fell on the floor and saw how James was hurt a little, James waited a moment and stood up-

You...you...aaargh...I've lost -James fell on the floor and Raizar sighed and turned back to normal, Raizar walked to him and extend his right hand-

Hey come on, that was a good fight -Raizar smiled but James was a little sad, he took Raizar hand and stood up- you are strong, boy

Don't call me boy, you're not looked older than me -James said some angry-

I'm 23 -Raizar smiled and James got surprised-

What?! You are older than me! -James screamed and saw Bianca- and how old are you?

I'm 20 -Bianca smiled and show two of her fingers-

I'm 18 -James down his head for a moment and everybody smiled-

I'm nineteen -Boa smiled and got close to the other- ok, we are in this team, why are you calling us?

I'm part of this team but somebody is calling you, and not me, I'm not Chinese, I came from Japan, but Leonidas didn't tell me about why is calling all you, but he only told me that he needs you, and we have to look for the other two, the next one is Suzaku, the Phoenix -Raizar smiled and started to walk- ok, let's go, we have to find her

A girl? That is very important, action, adventure and beautiful women who are waiting for a hero like me -James smiled and defended his arms-

Jajaja a cute and tiny hero -Bianca laughed-

Do you think I'm cute? -James smiled and got close to her-

Aaah jeje kid, don't think wrong but call me when you get an incredible power like Raizar or a big and incredible...body -Bianca smiled and licked her finger, they kept walking until the night, they made a fire and set up two camping tent-

Ok, the calling tents are ready, one is for females and the other is for the males -Boa said while Raizar was watching the fire-

Good job Boa -Raizar smiled and she got close to him-

AH, where is my brother? -Boa asked him-

Well Bianca told that she was going to take a shower in the river and James said that he would go to the tree to mark it -Raizar smiles but Boa slapped her face- I know he is going to try to soy Bianca but she is a tough girl, she'll be fine

What? Are you not going to try to stop him? -Boa asked Raizar but he fell down over his back and saw the sky-

Why should I do that? -Raizar smiled-

Well...because it's...rude and somewhat perverted -Boa said it with her face blushed-

Hmp, I'm not their chief, they can do whatever they want, and special if it's something that makes Bianca loses her feelings and bad intentions over me -Raizar was calmed-

I thought Bianca was your girlfriend -Boa said it and Raizar smiled-

No, I have no feelings for her, well at least not romantically -Raizar said- and she doesn't have that kind of feelings, we are like friends that's all

It's ok, hey you told me that you're Japanese, why are you here? -Boa asked him-

Well, Leonidas found me first and asked me for finding you, I don't know why but I think there is something important that we must fight, maybe it can be related with some strength dreams I've had -Raizar said it-

Strength dreams? That is weird James and I fight together as one but in this last nights I've had bad dreams, no, are nightmares, a town destroyed by a monster, many animals death and a snake with eight heads, all is darkness, cold, blood, and screams, many nights even I'm scared to sleep -Boa was shaking while Raizar was looking her-

Those are my dreams but sometimes I had different dreams about my forgotten past -Raizar said in calm-

Forgotten past? -Boa asked him but Raizar sound and gave her the back-

Nothing, I think I'll tell you later -Raizar said while in the river Bianca was naked and swimming-

Aaahn so delicious -Bianca smiled and stood up while covered her breast- but..where is Raizar? I told him only with the purpose of spying me -Bianca raised her lips and made outings- hmmm come on, where are you? -Bianca heard how the shrubberies made some noises- _he's here!_ -she thought with a big smile- Aaah what nice water and temperature, he kept swimming- ooh I hope nobody is seeing me while I'm naked! -She smiled but James was smiling while watching her- even at this moment I would accept to swim with the first male who asks me

That is me! It's me! -James went out from the shrubberies and raised his arm, Bianca saw him and got mad- Let's swim!

Not with you! -Bianca yelled him and hit him with much strength, after an hour Raizar and Boa were talking while James was eating a marshmallow, Bianca arrived wearing a towel and her hair was wet, and she looked angry-

Oh hello, Bianca, you took so long in your bath -Raizar smiled-

Grrr...You are stupid! -Bianca yelled him and Raizar covered his ears sigh his hands- I was waiting for you to much, why didn't go?!

I'm sorry but why should I go to see you while you are taking a shower? -Raizar asked her and Bianca put her eyes in white-

Wait a minute, Raizar, do you think I'm beautiful? -Bianca asked him-

Well yeah…-Raizar was nervous-

Do you have a girlfriend or something?! -Bianca asked while yelling-

Well, no ...but… why are you asking me this? -Raizar yelled her with nervous and Bianca just crossed her arms-

Because I was waiting for you were to spy me and take me there -Bianca was angry and Raizar looked to another place-

Ah that I'm sorry but I prefer a serious relationship before a one night adventure -Raizar said it and Bianca only spun and went in her camping tent- Bianca are you ok?

Stupid! I gave you a big change and I received this? Are you freaking kidding me?! -Bianca yelled him and Raizar scratched his head-

I will never be able to understand the women -Raizar said while Boa was eating-

Yeah, that is true, you will be virgin forever -Boa said-

Eh? I'm not virgin -Raizar said and Boa spat out her food-

Gaaagh my soup of mouse! -Boa said while she was coughing- do you have experience with women? I thought you were innocent

Well, I'm not so pure...as you thought, I'm sorry -Raizar was scratching his head, meanwhile, in the Jade palace Po and Tigress were three and Tigress was lying on the ground-

Haaf we fought all day, I think she is tired -Po said-

It's ok Po, I'm just tired, I can even…-Tigress tried to go stand up but her legs shook and she fell down again- no, I can't...Po, might you...carry me to my bedroom?

I think can do it for you -Po carried Tigress on his arms and started to walk, Viper saw them and got mad, she went to them when Monkey holder her from her tail-

Hey! Handoff me! -Viper yelled him but Monkey moved his head-

No Viper, just look them, they're very tired and Po looks some nervous and that is never normal here, just leave them to stay a night together -Monkey smiled and Viper released her tail from Monkey's hands-

I think you are right -Viper said-

And what might happen? Is Po who we are talking about -Monkey smiled and Viper assented- he doesn't have any interest in women, even he could find a naked woman in his bed and the first he'd do would find some of the clothes and cover her to take her out from his room -Monkey laughed and Viper sighed-

I trust Po but no in Tigress -Viper said, while she got mad, in the room, Po was driving but Tigress stood up and walk a moment-

Are You right? -Po asked her-

Yeah...but Po, Why are you rude with me in the training? -Tigress asked him and Po crossed his arms-

Because you will fight Tai Lung -Po said- and he is very dangerous, even for me and Shifu

I know about Tai Lung but...why is some important? -Tigress asked-

Look, long time ago Tai Lung was a student here but for Shifu was more, was his son, Shifu found him when he was a cub and raised him as his son, Shifu and there when he found his talent for the Kung Fu Shifu trained him and told him that his destiny was the greatness, Tai Lung was waiting to be the Dragon Warrior but Oogway saw darkness in his heart, and denied to give the dragon scroll to him, angry and furious Tai Lung attacked the valley and almost destroyed it, and Shifu had to stop him but...how? Shifu loved him more that he never loved someone before or after -Po touched his scar and breathed deeply- look, I'm jealous for you're the dragon warrior now and not me, but if Oogway trusts in you I will do too

Po, I know I'm not a great warrior, but I'm trying, please, just give more time and training if you fight with me we can defeat him -Tigress smiled and Po saw her while touched her left cheek- eh...what are you…? -Tigress asked him while she got blushed-

I'm sorry -Po stopped touching Tigress' cheek, she was still blushed and Po spun to went out from the room- good night Tigress, tomorrow we're training again

Ok -Tigress said and Po closed the good, she fell down with her face on her pillow- hmmm aaargh I was waiting for a kiss, dumb Po, if you are going to kiss me, just kiss me


	9. Chapter 9

_**Believe**_

It was another day, Tigress and Po were training again, but this time Tigress looked more serious, she was throwing hits to Po, while Po was raising his arms to defend himself.

You are doing very well Tigress but there is something you need...to attack in an unpredictable way -Po said and Tigress got confused-

What? -Tigress asked him but Po down his head and hit Tigress right on her stomach, Tigress touched her stomach and Po spun to kick her on her head, Tigress felt sick and tried to attack Po but he took her arms, spun by raising her over his head and hit her on the floor- aaargh...that hurts

I'm sorry but remember if you see the change to attack by a hit or wrench, that was a wrench another way to attack by defending yourself -Po said it, and Tigress stood up- ok let's take a breath, it's spent a while since we eat

Oh finally, I'm starved -Tigress smiled and followed him to the kitchen, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis were seeing them while we're being of a wall-

Ok, I think they have something important -Mantis smiled- I think our little Po is in love

What?! -Viper almost screamed and the others closed her mouth with their hand, wing, and pincer-

Easy Viper, Po is near to Tigress every moment he can, and one time I saw him smiled -Monkey said it and Viper got surprised, they hold off their hangs of her mouth-

But..he only smiles with me -Viper was surprised and they changed her face for an angry one- ok, ok, that's...well...they are only friends, yeah, only friends nothing more, if he laughs off her jokes it's ok for me -Viper was laughing among her words but the others saw worried- I'll show you that Po is no in love of that Tigress

I don't know, but there is still a possibility because we have even a more handsome male here -Monkey said-

Seriously? Who? -Crane asked him-

Me -Monkey smiled, the other saw among them and started to laugh of him- oh come on, I tell seriously, I as handsome as Po

Jajajaja please Monkey Tigress is not blind, she never goes out with you -Viper said among laughs-

Good joke, you make the day -Mantis said-

Nice try -Crane said and touched Monkey's back-

Oh come on, I'm cute -Monkey said and they walked to kitchen-

Yeah, as cute as a snail -Mantis said and that made to laugh to the others, they listened go a strange noise that came from the kitchen, they ran to the kitchen and there opened the door-

Po, Tigress! -they screamed but in only a moment changed their expressions to others, first got blushed and surprised by what they're seeing, Tigress was on the floor over her knees but her face was covered with a white and viscous fluid, she's blushed, with her mouth opened, Po was in front of her holding on something big, thick, long, round and covered with the same fluid-

Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?! -Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Crane screamed for the surprise-

Po, what the heck are you doing?! -Viper screamed-

Oh my God! He's forcing they poor and innocent Tigress to eat his bamboo stick! -Monkey screamed while Crane only fell on the floor-

Eh? No! No...this is not what it seems! -Po screamed and raised his arms showed a mushroom-

Aaahhh...Po, please give wanted, that thing is very viscous -Tigress said while was cleaning his face- Aaah it's a lot -Monkey got bleeding from his nose and tried to calm down-

Just what were you two doing?! Explaining to me right now! -Viper screamed while was seeing Po with a scary face-

Ah well you see...aah I..it's very funny to explain -Po said while was nervous, and trying to talk-

Tell me -Viper went up over him and got close of his face- tell me now, I swear I'm fucking bury you -Viper held his neck with her tail-

Ok...aaargh...Viper I can't breath...aaahh -Po was losing the air-

Wait! I asked him for help, I was trying to make a special soup of mushrooms but the mushrooms fell down and Po help me but one of them was filled with this fluid -Tigress said while she was nervous and Viper saw her with a creepy face and red eyes-

Eeeee? Are you saying seriously? -Viper asked her and Tigress assented very quickly- ok but...I hope this situation never...ever...happen again

Understood -Po and Tigress said Viper held off Po's neck and left him breath-

Well, I suppose I have to make dinner -Tigress said to, after a couple of hours Shifu was meditating in the salon with the golden dragon statue, he was saying inner peace among breaths, but then he heard some noises and moved his ears-

Who is making that noise stop it right now! -Shifu screamed angry for the noise, and back to his meditation Inner peace, inner peace -Seng went inside flying but he couldn't resist anymore and fall in the floor- haaaaf...what? -Shifu stood up and down to see Seng- ah Seng, perfect, I suppose you have good news for me -Shifu smiled but Seng opened the mouth to talk, wait for some minutes and spoke, after that conversation, Shifu ran to the Peach tree- Master Oogway! Master Oogway! -under the tree was Oogway seeing the stars- I have bad, terrible, horrible news

Jejeje oh my old friend, there isn't bad news or good news either, only news -Oogway smiled and saw Shifu-

Master, your vision has come true, Tai Lung has escaped from prison -Shifu said to and Oogway was surprised by the new-

Those are really bad news -Oogway said it while was surprised- well if you have hope in that the Dragon warrior will save us

The tigress? -Shifu asked surprised by his answer-

Yeah, the tigress, think the tigress is like this peach, she can grow up with the right teaching -Oogway smiled- my friend, the tigress won't be able to comply her destiny and you yours neither if you don't forget the illusion of the control

Yeah, you have already told me -Shifu said- twice…

My friend, you have to forget the illusion of the control and believe in her -Oogway smiled- see this tree, I can't control when the fruit grows up, or when falls

Yeah but I can control when the fruits fall -Shifu kicked the tree and made the fruit fell over the floor and his head, the last one made Oogway laugh- and I can control where to plant the seed -Shifu took a peach and threw it to the sky, he jumped and cut off the peach with his hand, when he arrived on the floor hit it by making a hole and put the seed into the hole- that is not an illusion master!

Yeah but that seed will become into a peach tree, you can wish an apple tree or an orange tree but you'll have a peach tree -Oogway smiled and got close to the seed-

But a peach can't defeat Tai Lung! -Shifu yelled and Oogway covered the seed with sand-

If you guide it, nurture, and believe into it, you have to believe, promise me Shifu -Oogway had a sad looking on his face and Shifu only saw him in the same way-

I….I'll try, master -Shifu said and Oogway smiled, the wing sounded and moved every peach tree leaf- my moment has arrived

What? -Shifu asked him but Oogway didn't answer him and gave him his crosier- What? Master...what are you doing? -Shifu followed him but Oogway walked to the corner of the mount while the peach tree leaves were dying found him, spun and saw Shifu with a smile-

Believe -Oogway smiled and disappeared with the peach tree leaves, Shifu cried and saw the rosier on his hands, meanwhile in the kitchen Tigress was cooking and the other we're waiting for their dishes-

And that is the story of how I was kidnapped by a group of bandits -Tigress said-

And how did you survive? -Crane asked her while she took many dishes for soup-

Well, a wolf saved me, he was tall, tough, and with beautiful brown eyes -Tigress smiled sigh a little blush on her cheeks- but he saved me five years ago, even now I haven't seen him yet, I think his name was Raizar the wolf

A wolf? He -Monkey smiled and laughed for a moment- the only a wolf can do is look for bones, mark trees, and howl to the moon, the wolves are useful

Monkey, that was rude -Tigress said with a little angry- and special because without that wolf I probably would die -Po saw her and Tigress only shook her head- it doesn't matter nos, let's eat, all of you may be hungry after a day like this -she left many dishes in the table and everyone took the dish and started eating-

Aaaah as delicious as ever -Po smiled-

Haaa so soft, the soft noodles are incredible -Crane smiled while was eating, everyone was moaning for the taste of the noodles except for Viper who was eating tofu with puffy cheeks-

Viper you have to taste this is incredible -Monkey extend his arms and showed her the dish with noodles-

No thanks, but I've listened that the Dragon Warrior can survive only with few of a Shinko leaf and the energy of the universe -Viper said with some of angry on her voice-

Well, I suppose my body doesn't know I'm the dragon warrior because I need more than only a few of leaf and energy juice -Tigress laughed and took the dish to drink the soup when she finished the soup everybody in the table laughed a moment when they saw how a noodle on Tigress' lips- what is?

Nothing master Shifu jejeje -Mantis laughed and Tigress saw the noodle over her lips-

Hehe, ah -Tigress smiled and stood up- you will never be the dragon warrior if you have a sexy ass like yours -everybody was laughing except for Po- What is the noise? Laugh? I've not ever heard something like that -she took two dishes from the fable and raised her arms- train Tigress and maybe some today you will have ears like my -she put the two dishes on her hears and everybody was laughing until Shifu arrived behind Tigress- why? I said ears, come on

It's Shifu -Monkey said with nervous on his voice-

Of course, is Shifu, who else can be? -Tigress said and everybody moved their eyes to look to another place and Tigress saw Shifu being her- Master Shifu! -Tigress suck the noodle on her lips and put the dishes in her breaths by making Monkey laugh again-

What are you doing?! We are in a terrible situation, Tai Lung has escaped from prison and Tigress is only one who can defeat him -Shifu raised his voice and Tigress got scared-

The tigress? -Viper asked-

Yeah, the Tigress -Shifu said-

But master please, she is not ready to do this, she doesn't know how to fight -Po said while Tigress gave two steps behind-

Yeh, it's right, I'm not ready, how about master Oogway?! He could defeat him one time, he can do it again -Tigress was nervous but Shifu made a sad face-

No, he can't! -Shifu yelled and there he calmed down- not anymore -everybody understood that- listen to me, we have to be prepared for the battle

In that case, Master leave Tai Lung to us -Po said and stood up- you trained us for this, we can defeat him!

No! You're not prepared for this kind of battle! And it's not your destiny defeat Tai Lung! It's her! -Shifu yelled and pointed to Tigress but she was already gone- Where is she? -meanwhile, Tigress was running and screaming outside of the palace, she ran as fast as she could, but in a second Shifu fell in front of her and stop her- Where are you going?!

I'm leaving! Excuse me! -Tigress tried to pass Shifu but he stopped her with his pole, Tigress jumped back and raised her arms- Move!

Don't try it -Shifu said, but Tigress ran to him and he caught her with his pole and made her fell on the ground, Tigress jumped again and threw a kick and Sifu jumped back to dodge it, Tigress took a little of sand and threw it to air, Shifu closed his eyes by trying dodging the sand, Tigress used that change and ran away, she was running but Shifu made her fall again-

You can't run away from this! This is your destiny! -Shifu yelled her and Tigress stood up-

Oh please, Master Oogway beated Tai Lung in the past, and the others the change to defeat him because they're trained for this, why kind of changes I have to beat him? -Tigress was angry and Shifu watched her-

You can do it because you are the Dragon Warrior -Shifu yelled her-

No, I'm not! And you don't believe that -Tigress said with angry- since I arrived here you've been trying to get rid of me, why should I listen to you now?

Yes, I was -Shifu said but Tigress tried to run away again and he caught her with his pole and made her gave two steps back- but now I'm asking you to believe in your master as I trust in mine -Shifu was angry like Tigress-

You're not my master, and I'm not the Dragon Warrior, if you need a Guardian called the Guardians, they might help you -Tigress said with angry and stood up-

If you knew I was trying to get rip of you, why did you stay? -Shifu asked her-

Because I didn't want to get back to my normal life or get back to be Tigress the monster again, I have to fight against my instincts, and I have to keep my own strength in control and don't lose the control and hurt anyone around my, I have to live with that every single day, and with this…-Tigress cried and show her hands and claws- I'm always scared that one day I woke up and hurt my dad with this claws, and I stayed because I thought if anyone can teach me how to control this monstrosity strength that was you, the greatest master in all china

But I can teach you and change you completely -Shifu said her buy Tigress cleared her tears with her hands- I can turn you into the dragon warrior and I will

Oh come on, Tai Lung is on his way right now, even if he takes him one hundred years to arrive here, how are you gonna do to change this into the dragon warrior? -Tigress appointed herself and Shifu stayed quieted- How?!

I don't know! -Shifu yelled her and Tigress sat down-

YeH...i though the same -Tigress said and saw to another place, meanwhile Po was watching them from the roof, he breathed deeply and jumped back only to fall down, he saw how he was getting closer to the floor, he saith and the last minute he opened his dyes and spun to fall over a house right on the roof, he slipped on the roof and jumped again to all on another roof-

Sorry, but this is that you trained me for -Po ran and jumped to another roof, he was running in all the town but he could hear how his friends were following him, he jumped right to a wall and caught it, he impulsed himself over the wall and jumped over it, he kept running even when his friends got close him- don't try to stop me

We don't want to stop you -Viper said-

What? -Po asked confused when saw the others he could see how Monkey smiled and raised his hand, Mantis smiled and moved his head and Crane only smiled-

We'll go with you -Viper said and the others smiled madre Po smiled too-

Thank you guys -Po said and ran raster, in the middle of the night they five were going out from the village, but in someplace in the middle of the nowhere Raizar, James and Bianca were walking until James fell down on the ground-

Raizar please...no more! I can't...I can't walk anymore! -James cried while Raizar was starting a map on his hands and Boa was over his shoulderes-

Raizar we are tired we can't walk anymore -Bianca sat down on the ground and Raizar breathed slowly- Aaargh my feet are killing me

Sorry guys I think we are lost -Raizar said while was watching the ground around them-

Oh great! Now this idiot lost us! -James screamed and started to cry again-

Calm down James, we aren't lost -Boa yelled and spun to stare Raizar- we are not lost, are we?

No, it just...aaargh, it's just something doesn't have sense, it supposed here should be a town with a big and red door and on that door, and it supposed should have a Phoenix statue -Raizar said with confuses but Bianca saw something in front her-

Raizar, did you said a Phoenix statue? -Bianca asked him-

Yeah, why? -Raizar asked and she did say anything, only raised her left arm and pointed the finger, Raizar followed her finger and in front of them found a Phoenix statue, but this statue was destroyed, old, and covered by the sand and plants-

There is the statue, but...where is the door? -James asked them, everyone walked to the statue and Boa fell on the ground- is there here, sister?

Well, I can use my chi and tried to find something -Boa closed her eyes and realized her chi over her body- I can feel something some meters over there I think they're people

How many? -Raizar asked her-

Like a few ones -Boa said and started to move, the other followed her, they spent thirty minutes walking in the forest, Bianca moved some planet and found a little town-

Hey over hers, I think I found the village -Bianca said and everybody went-

The village was empty, destroyed and old, all the building were destroyed and looked like they weren't used in a long time, James looked inside a house and found only garbage, Bianca walked in someplace that could be a market and found everything closed, Boa was moving her head trying to find something but she couldn't-

Everything is empty or closed and looks like someone wasn't lived here in too much time -Bianca said while they were walking in the town-

You are right, it looks like a ghost town -James was scared while his skin was turned blue for the panic, she ran and hid behind Bianca- do you think there ar ghost?

Mol the ghost doesn't exist -Bianca said and started to walk again, Raizar wait a moment but he had a headache and touched his head- Raizar what is going on? We need to keep walking

Yeah sorry was...only a headache -Raizar followed them but his headache was getting worse and for a second he saw the village in perfect state, everything was clear, the buildings were built again and stores were opened again, the village for a second was alive, but he only gave a step and woke up in front of Bianca- What…?

Raizar are you ok? -Bianca asked him but Raizar saw the village again- you were lost for a moment

I...I...I think I was here before...yeah I think...I lived here in some time -Raizar said and Bianca raised her ears-

What? Did you live here? How? This place has been abandoned for a long time -Bianca said but Raizar saw a little light moving for the corner of a building-

There! -Raizar yelled and followed the light, but he arrived the light was moving in another direction-

Raizar wait! We are separating from the others! -Bianca yelled him and followed him by running, Raizar was following the night, he changed his way on some occasions and when saw the light he stopped in somewhere, the place was large, with sand on the ground and with a temple in the middle, the temple was red, clean and safe- What is this place?

I don't know…-Raizar walked and went right to the temple, he hit the door twice and waited-

Raizar I think this place is empty, and you saw the village, there is no possibility that somebody stays here -Bianca said but Raizar ignored her, Bianca was waiting when Boa and James arrived-

Hey, where have you been you two? -Boa asked Bianca-

I don't know, I think Raizar was noted by a crazy flea because he followed a strange light -Bianca said with angry-

Did he find something? -Boa asked her-

He said he was here before -Bianca said and Raizar went back them-

I'm sorry this was useless -Raizar said when the door started to make some noises, everybody realized their energy when they saw a white tigress, young, with black marks and green eyes, the tigress was wearing a red yukata-

-A yukata is a red Japanese dress, with long and large sleeves, and a long skirt-

Ah...sorry for...interrupt you but...We...we are looking for…-Raizar was nervous and got blushed for a second only for seeing the tigress- _"Eh...why am I so nervous?"_ -he though-

That my friend is trying to say is we are looking here for the Phoenix warrior, we followed an old map and there we found the village -Bianca said but the tigress walked out from the temple without staying apart her look from Raizar- so we are...wondering if you… -the tigress didn't answer Bianca and she got closer Raizar by giving little steps- excuse...me?

You…-the tigress said and Raizar moved his ears- you…

 _Who is she? And why her smelt is so comfortable for me?, I don't why...but something about his girl makes me feel...happy_ -Raizar though but in the middle of his thoughts his tail was moving side by side-

R…Ra...Rai-chan! -the tigress smiled while was crying, and jumped over Raizar and took him from the neck-

Eh? -Raizar only could say that while the tigress was hugging him-

Eeeeeeeeh?! -Bianca, Boa and James screamed but Bianca looks some angry-

Oh my God, why is always him?! -James screamed jealously-

Eh wait...wait what is happening? I don't get it -Raizar got blushed and nervous-

Hey, Raizar...what the heck is happening here? -Bianca asked him with a clearly angry over her face-

I don't know either! -Raizar said and the tigress yelled-

You're here! You're here! After seven years I'm so glad you're here and safe! -the tigress was smiling, crying and hugging Raizar with incredible strength, Raizar's bonds we're making some noises like they were being broken-

Hey! Hey...wait...I can't breathe! -Raizar tried to talk but he could feel how that hug was cutting his air and could feel how the tigress was pressing her breast over Raizar's chest- _What is going with her breast? Is even bigger than Bianca's_

Hey, hold on for a second! -Bianca yelled her and hold her front the neck of her shirt- get away from him! You're hurting him! -the tigress yelled and Raizar was surprised and could breath better-

Watermelons...they have the size of watermelons… -Raizar smiled for a second-

Hey, who are you?! You...you...Ugly gorilla face! -the white tigress yelled and realized from Bianca's hand-

The same I'm asking you! who are you?! And how do you know Raizar?! -Bianca asked her and the tigress smiled while was crossing her arms-

I know Raizar that we were just kids -the tigress smiled but Raizar only raised her ears-

Wait..do you know me? Do you know about my past? -Raizar smiled and the other paid attention-

Of course, I know you, you and I grown up in Japan and there I moved here when I was just twelve years old -the tigress smiled but Raizar had a headache again-

You and I...ars friends...you...I...I can't think…! -Raizar was breathing vastly but the tigress hold on his hands and saw him-

Breath, slowly, slowly -the tigress smiled but Raizar calmed down and moved his head- look at me, Don't you remember me? -Raizar was thinking but only had a headache again- it's ok, I can see you scar down your hair in your head

I don't know why but your only press makes me feel better and in calm -Raizar said-

Well, that because your mind doesn't remember it but your body and heart yes, you and I were friends, we'll more than simple friends -the tigress got blushed and Raizar assented-

Yeah, but that was in the past, and know Raizar doesn't know who you are -Bianca said and took Raizar from his arm and pushed him to her- he can't remember his past, and we are in a very important mission

I know Raizar, you and your friends can stay here with me and the grandpa, let me introduce myself, my name is Shirotsume Hinata and so the guardian of the Phoenix temple -the digress smiled and the others got surprised for the information-

So you are the Phoenix warrior -Bianca said-

No, I'm sorry but no, the Phoenix warrior disappear seven years ago, the Phoenix warrior, Shiba Torana, Raizar's mother -Hinata said and Raizar just fell down-

-the next morning, Shifu was meditating under the secret peach tree, he was sad for the recent death of his master, he kept training his mind, but the noise of some screams and strikes disturbed him, he stood up and walked right to the gym, but this one was empty, confused kept looking for the origin of the noises, the noises were louder when he was walking close of the kitchen, in a moment he saw the Tigress' shadow moving in some kung fu poses, he walked inside the kitchen and was through the window and saw how Tigress broke a tree with a single punch, she spun and kicked mother tree and again she could break the tree without any problem-

Tigress? -Shifu asked and she saw him- look at you

Yes I know, I'm a monster with a monstrous strength -Tigress said and sat on the ground-

No, that wasn't I tried to say -Shifu smiled and offered her a cookie- I saw your strength and it's impressive -Tigress took the cookie and bit it- Tigress why did you think you are a Monster?

Since I was a child the adults were telling me the same, you are a monster, your monstrous strength is gonna be a ruin for the village over and over again -Tigress breath deeply- but my father was the only one who didn't get afraid of me, he taught me how to control my own strength, but it wasn't enough because I still have problems with this -Tigress show her hands and Shifu smiled-

Hmmm, I think I have an idea, followed me -Shifu smiled and after an hours Tigress was walking while carrying a bag with many stuff inside and Shifu was walking in front of her with only his pole, Tigress got tired but kept walking by following Shifu on the mountains-

Master...master please...how much left to arrive to….somewhere? -Tigress was tired and couldn't breathe on the top of the mountain when they arrived on the top a little most cloak was covering everything and Tigress couldn't see more over her nose, she gave two steps and found Shifu meditating in front of a little pond- What is this? Walter? -Tigress fell over her hands and knees and started to drink the water-

Tigress, we don't drink the water from the pond of sacred tears -Shifu said without opening his eyes-

Sacred...pond? -Tigress topped and raised her head, Shifu stood up and walked with Tigress- what is this place?

Here Shifu found the answers to many questions, he found his inner peace, his concentration and found his way on the Kung fu -Shifu smiled and the fog was moving revealed a pond with the shade of the Ying and Yang- This is the birthplace of Kung Fu -Tigress lost the breath and looked everywhere, she only could imagine how Oogway trained here his body and mind, Shifu jumped and threw some kicks and punches to the site and arrived on a rock- Do you want to learn Kung Fu?!

YEAH! -Tigress smiled and yelled-

So I'm your master! -Shifu yelled again and Tigress started do cry- don't cry

I'm sorry...it's just too beautiful -Tigress cleaned her tears with her hands, after a while Tigres was sat down in front of Shifu-

When you focus on Kung Fu when you concentrated you're stink -Shifu said and Tigress only downed her ears- look you are limited for your scared, for your past, your traumas and your feline instinct, and that makes you lose the control over your body and strength, but perhaps that it's my fault, I can't train you the way I have trained the five, now I see the way through to you is with this -Shifu showed her some toys and puppets-

With toys? And puppets that look like bunnies and piggies and...my dad? -Tigress saw every toy inside the box in front of her and took one bunny in her hands-

Tigress, Panda told me that you used to use your strength only when a kid is in troubles I when you imagined somebody in troubles, you have a good spirit inside you, we are going to train how to use that spirit on your own Kung Fu style -Shifu said and Tigress smiled- are you ready

Yes, master! -Tigress smiled and Shifu too-

Very well let's beginning -Shifu smiled-

-The first training was saved a "bunny" from a tree branch, Tigress got on her four paws and jumped to catch the bunny with her mouth but she broke the toy with her fangs, Shifu denied with his head, the next one was a fight with bamboo trees, Tigress used a bamboo tree and spun to hit Shifu, Shifu caught it with chopsticks, twisted his hand and ran to Tigress and kicked her on her chest, Tigress screamed but spun and fell on the ground, Shifu ran and hit her on her face with the chopstick and Tigress fell on the ground over her back, Tigress raised herself again and took the bamboo, she tried to hit Shifu but he moved by dodging his body, very hit from Tigress he dodged it, for a moment he jumped and took the corn of the bamboo, pulled to down and dropped it only to hit Tigress on her face again, Tigress moaned for the pain, at night Tigress tried to take some of the soup but Shifu hit her on her legs and her butt, but Tigress raised her left arm by trying to stop the hit, Shifu moved her hand and spun the stick to hit Tigress hand and three the dish with soup to the air, he put the stick on the ground and jumped over it, took the dish and could catch the soup into the dish-

-Tigress was a little angry and kicked the stick but this one spun and hit on her head again, the next morning Tigress was meditating with her eyes closed, she waited a minute and raised both arms over her head and caught a hit from Shifu's stick, both of them smiled and kept training, Shifu showed her how to hit and Tigress was imitating him by following every single movement, after a couple of minutes Shifu showed her few eggs and he threw them over his head and Tigress jumped, she caught every egg and landed standing, she smiled and showed him every egg intact, that made Shifu smiled, after that Tigress screamed and spun to hit a rock, the rock was destroyed by Tigress' hit.

-after some hours Tigress was making flex with an arm and Shifu on her back, Shifu took a couple of docks and threw them to Tigress but Tigress punched them and destroyed, but Shifu smiled and threw a rock, but the next one was a stuffed rabbit, Tigress sound and punched the rock to destroyed by extending her arms but when she saw the rabbit she spun and caught it, she smiled and showed how the rabbit was safe, the last par was a quick training, Shifu took another stick and tried to hit Tigress but Tigress raised her arms and stopped it with her arms, Shifu went back and spun by throwing a hit, Tigress caught the stick with her left arm and hit it with her right hand to break it, she groaned and jumped, twisted her hip, and extended her leg in a kick, with her kick cut off a tree and she smiled showing the stuffed bunny on her left arm and threw it to Shifu right in his hand-

Thank you...Master -Tigress smiled and made a reference to Shifu which Shifu answered it as the same way-


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tai Lung has arrived**_

While Tigress and Shifu were training in the mountain the five furious we're running in another place, the zone was full by rock and mountains, Po saw some stairs and a red Chinese door, he stopped with the others, there was a bridge made by wood and ropes, but in front of then was Tai Lung, Tai Lung smiled and growled when saw Po, Po only got serious and growled too, Tai Lung ran to them, but Po thought quick-

Cut it off! -Po yelled, and then Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper cut off the ropes that were secure the bridge, Tai Lung felt how the bridged lost the tension and jumped in the last minute, Po saw it without losing every single of his moves, Po jumped and spun to kick Tai Lung on his chin, Tai Lung went back Nd Po spun to felt on the bridge with his guard up, Tai Lung smiled and caught one rope, the other four caught the ropes to avoid the bridge fall down, Tai Lung caught a rope and spun to fall on his feet in one rope without problems-

Where is the Dragon Warrior? -Tai Lung asked Po with a smile-

How do you know you're not seeing him? -Po asked with a serious face-

Jajajaja...do you think I'm stupid? -Tai Lung laughed- I know you're not the dragon warrior, none of you -Tai Lung saw everyone and smiled- I heard that he is incredibly strong, even he can destroy everything with only a touch, and is very different than someone would expect, finally I worthy opponent..our..fight

It's not a Him...is a Her -Po smiled and Tai Kung got surprised-

What did you say? Jaja are you trying to make me like a fool? A girl as the dragon warrior that is impossible -Tai Lung smiled but Viper got mad-

It's not a joke, Tigress is too strong, she will crush your head -Viper said and the others smiled-

Jajaja, that is a good joke but… I don't like when the others make a fool of me, I'll show the real terror of my strength -Tai Lung growled again and ran to Po-

Tai Lung threw his but Po raised his left arm and stopped it, he tried to throw a kick but Tai Lung extended his right arm and stopped with his hand, and hit him on his face with his elbow, Po screamed and hit him in his chin, spun by kicking him on his face, Tai Lung went back, raised and crossed his arms by stopping Po's fist, Po tried to kick him but Tai Lung raised his left arm and stopped it, he hit Po on his stomach and pushed to threw him back, Po moaned but Tai Kung jumped and kicked him on his chin, ran and took him from his leg, he raised his arm and threw Po against the wood of the bridge, Po yelled but faith the ropes and kicked Tai Lung on his face to hold off himself, Po raised his body but Tai Lung took the ropes and spun to caught Po from his neck, Po could breathe-

He needs help! -Viper yelled and let go of the ropes to go and help Po, she went over the ropes and got close to Tai Lung, she jumped to hit him on his face with her tail, Tai Lung let go the ropes and Po was realized, he fell down and Crane let go the ropes and flew to Po, Crane flew faster and caught Po in the wing, Viper was fighting Tai Lung, she was moving over his body and caught his neck with her body, she took his neck and used some strength to asphyxiation him but rolled her tail on his left arm and made him hit himself, Tai Lung growled and took Viper from her neck-

Monkey! -Viper yelled for help while Tai Lung raised his arm and stroke her against the wood, Monkey gave Mantis the ropes and ran to Tai Lung, Monkey jumped and spun to kick him on his chest, Tai Lung let her go Viper but Monkey hit him on his face, Monkey fell on the rope and jumped to tried to hit Tai Lung, Tai Lung dawn his arm and stopped a hit, he threw a kick but Monkey jumped up and fell over his leg, he dan and hit Tai Lung on his face but he spun and hit Monkey with his arm, Monkey was thrown by the hit and Tai Lung rN to kicked him on his chest and threw away-

Mantis! -Po yelled and Mantis moved the ropes by making them up and hit Tai Lung on his body, Crane let go Po and fell to kick Tai Lung on his chest, Tai Lung screamed and Po hit him on his chest- This is for everyone you hurt in the village! -Po yelled and hit Tai Lung on his face again, he hit him over and over again until he spun and kicked him on his chest, Tai Kung extended his arms and tried to hit Po on his head by both sides of his head, Po raised his arms and stooped, he caught his arms and jumped to hit him on his chin with his knee, Po fell down and hit Tai Lung on his stomach and spun to kick him and threw away-

And this...is for my father! -Po retracted his arms and extended them to gave him a strike on his body, the hit made a sound and realized wade of sound that made Tai Lung flew away and stroke with a rock, Po and the others jumped back and Crane flew to cut off the ropes of the bridge with his peak, the last one that Po and the others heard was how Tai Lung fell down from the mountain with the bridge, Po and the others were breathing quickly for the airline and the scared-

Is it over? -Monkey asked Po but Po smiled-

I think so -Po smiled, everyone was happy but Po could see how the rope was moving, the rope moved around the rock and something or somebody was thrown away from the rock, Po and the others spun and saw Tai Lung behind them-

Shifu trained you very well -Tai Lung smiled and raised his left arm and extended his two principal fingers of his hand, and a quick move he hit Monkey on his chest and realized some of his chi by making Monkey fell down and praised, the others were scared- but he didn't teach you everything

Watch out! -Po yelled but Tai Lung rn and hit Viper to make her fell on the ground, Po screamed and threw a hit, Tai Lung threw a hit with his fingers but Po moved around him, raised his right to defend himself and hit him on his face and tried to kick him but Tai Lung stopped it with his hands, Tak Lung jumped and to kick Po on his chin, Tai Lung ran and threw a hit with his fingers but Mantis hit him on his back, Tai Lung spun and raised his arms to stop Mantis hit, Crane flew and hit Tai Lung in his chest level him a mark from his feet, Tai Lung smiled and growled, Mantis jumped and Crane caught him, Tai Lung waited a moment and Carne few around him, Po screamed and jumped to fell and hit Tai Lung, Tai Lung jumped back and dodged Po's hit, he kicked him on his stomach and then hit him on his face, Crane flew back to Tai Lung and tried to him on his back-

-Tai Lung spun and caught Crane from his claws, he raised his arms and made him crash against the floor, Crane stood up and threw a hit with his wing but Tai Lung raised his left arm and caught him, only twisted his hand and twisted Crane wing-

AAAAAAAAAHHH! -Crane screamed for the pain and Tai Lung kicked him on his chest and made him crush with a pole, Mantis move very fast and hit Tai Lung on his chest, he ran on circles around Tai Lung and hit him in a different part of his body, Tai Lung spun and hit him with his two fingers and made him got frozen for his chi-

Ok, that was the last one -Tai Kung smiled but Po stood up and kept his guard up- What? Do you still want some more?

Can't up, traitor -Po was breathing quickly- I won't forget you what you've done

I see you are like me -Tia Lung said with a serious face-

I'm not like you! -Po yelled and ran to him, he threw many hits but Tai Lung raised his arms and stopped them, he fell down and hit Po on his stomach, he jumped and kicked him on his face, Po screamed for the pain but spun and kicked Tai Lung on his face with his foot, they were fighting and his impacts were making some noises and wades are sounds, Po hit Tai Kung with his both hands at some time but Tai Lung hit Po on his head with his both hands and hit him on his face, Po almost fall on the ground but Tai Lung ran and kicked him on his chest, Po almost puke for the hit but didn't give up, Po threw a hit in a horizontal way but Tai Lung stopped it with his right arm and hit Po on his ribs- aaarghh…

I've told you, you are like me, you're looking for making Shifu proud of you, but that is not going to happen -Po threw a hit, but Tai Kung caught his hand and hit on his head front with his own and hit him on his face, Po was tired and his nose was bleeding for all the hits that he received- listen to me, the only thing that Shifu wants is power, like me like everybody here, he wants to have the dragon warrior power, he couldn't be the dragon warrior in the past so he put himself the idea that had can train one of the ultimate warriors in all China, but he doesn't know there are other warriors and they have no limits in their powers

What are you talking about? -Po was breathing quickly and kept on the floor-

Panda, Shifu is using you, all of you, he wants power only to impose his authority in who betray his, and no matter what happens to you, how many bones you break up, he always chooses the power, like me, I was his son, his student and he betrayed me when Oogway didn't choose me as the dragon warrior, now I'm ready to show him the consequences of his weakness, remember this panda, when Shifu has done with you, he will throw you away like a piece of shit

He wouldn't…-Po was trying to move but Tai Kung kicked him on his head and left him in the ground-

He will, not today, but what about tomorrow? Or the next week? You will see -Tai Lung smiled and growled before attacked Po, after some days Tigress and Shifu were coming back to the palace-

You did great Tigress -Shifu said with a smile-

Did you say…? I did incredibly, I was awesome! -Tigress smiled and hit Shifu on his back-

Uuufgh -Shifu smiled while was losing his breathing- the real mark of a hero is the humility but yes -Shifu smiled and hit Tigress on her back "friendly"- you were awesome -Tigress and Shifu were laughing when Tigress moved her ears and heard how Crane was flying back to the palace when for his way to fly Tigress could think he was hurt-

Crane? -Tigress asked and Crane fell down with all the team with him- Po! Guys! Friends! -Tigress ran and took Po around his arms to see his wounds- he is very hurt, what happened to the others, Crane?

Tai Lung...he attacked us with his attack to the nervous system, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis were more affected by the attack but Po is just hurt -Crane was hurt and tired-

He became stronger -Shifu touched Mantis' chest and touched some points of pressure to made him awake-

Stronger? What? Tai Lung? -Tigress asked surprisingly, Shifu check out Po and his hurts but he wasn't paralyzed like the others, so he went and help Monkey to move again-

I thought we could beat him -Po said but he was forced himself to talk-

He could kill all of you -Shifu said while was worried for Po's wounds, he went and check Viper-

Why didn't he do? -Mantis asked-

To go back and fill our hearts with scared -Shifu stepped Viper's neck and took her boxy by moving with his hands and realized the paralysis- But it won't work in us!

Eeeeh….well it might work...well yes I' m scared now -Tigress was nervous while was helping Po to stand up-

Yeah, you can't defeat him Tigress -Shifu said-

What?! -Tigress yelled for the sacred- but they couldn't, they are five masters and I'm just me

Yeah but remember you'll have something than no one more have -Shifu said and that followed him the golden statue- it's time

so, do you really think that I'm ready? -Tigress was nervous, and couldn't believe in Shifu words-

Yes, you're ready Tigress -Shifu smiled and Tigress saw the others in special Po-

This hurts to me but yeah, Shifu is right, you are the only one who can defeat Tai Lung I believe in you -Po said with a smiled and the others smiled her, Tigress touched her chest and assented with a smile-

Ok then, let's do this -Tigress smiled and Shifu took Oogway's cane, he made some moved in front of the pond by creating some kind of wing, the wing moved some cherry petals in the pond and raised them to go to the dragon statue, the petals touched the scroll, the scroll fall down and Shifu caught with the cane, Shifu turn down and gave Tigress the scroll-

Here it is the dragon scroll -Shifu said and Tigress saw it with a smiled and happiness in her face-

What will happen when I read it? -Tigress asked him-

I don't know, nobody knows, the legend said you will able to see the light in the most darkness cave, to hear the fly of the butterflies, and see the world move slowly around you -Shifu said while Tigress was nervous and moving her body like she was shaking herself-

Oh my God! I'll be able to stop the time! I'll see the future! -Tigress was excited- And make some unbelieve moves like Jackie

Come back...come back -Shifu was saying only to make Tigress shut up- take it Tigress and become the dragon warrior -Tigress took the dragon scroll nervously and started to open it, she took the scroll and open it slowly-

Here I go -Tigress opened the scroll and started to scream- AAAAH RRRAAAAAGH! -Tigress screamed and that scared the others, but in a moment she stopped screaming and smiled- it's empty

What? -Shifu asked her-

Yeah it's empty, look at it by yourself -Tigress showed him the scrolls but Shifu apart his looking -

No, I have forbidden look the…-Shifu said but in a moment took the scroll and started to check it out, closed it and opened it three times- empty? How?

So Oogway was a crazy turtle after all -Tigress just sat down and Shifu gave her the scroll-

No, Oogway was the most sage of all us -Shifu said and walked a moment- go to the clinic, cure your wounds and then go to the village, evacuate everybody

And what are you gonna do master? -Tigress asked him-

I'll stay here and fight Tai Lung -Shifu said and everybody was surprised-

Wait, master, you can't do that, he will kill you -Po said-

So in the end, I'll be able to fix my mistakes from the past -Shifu said and everybody saw him- it's been an honor being your master -he made a reverence like everybody, after a couple of hours the villager we're leveling the village, Tigress was curing Po's wounds and covering with dressings-

Am I hurting you? -Tigress asked but Po was keeping his serious face- Po?

I tried to beat him, but I couldn't, he was too much stronger than me, more than I expected -Po said and closed his eyes- does it meant that I'm weak?

No, you're strong, strong as your way -Tigress said with a smiled but Po just moved his head to look into another place- Po, look at me -Po didn't do or say anything, but Tigress took his chin and forced him to see her- you safe one time in the past, it was for you I wouldn't here

What are you talking about? -Po asked her-

A long time ago, you fight face to face against Boar and saved me, he was unstoppable and none couldn't defeat him, but you took all your brave and beat that pig, and the process you aren't only saved the village you've people, and when a saw made that team I knew what I wanted to become, I wanted to be like you and the others, a hero, not a monster -Tigress smiled and huge Po from his back by moving her arms around his neck- that I'm trying to say is...thank you for being my hero, and I don't care how strong you are, you are my hero -Tigress out her face on Po's back and Po got blushed for a while-

He...you have the power to make the people feel better Tigress -Po smiled and Tigress purred to make him feel better, after an hour Po was in front of Shifu in the principal room-

What is it, Po? -Shifu asked him but Po was in silence-

Master when a fought Tai Kung he said some things, he said you only want power, and that was because you forced him to limit and tried to become him in the dragon warrior, and when I won't be useful for you, you will throw me away like you didn't with him -Po said and Shifu got a pain in his chest-

No, I that wasn't...It isn't true -Shifu said with pain and Po saw him calmly-

I know is true, but he is corrupted by his thirst for power, but I prefer hearing it from you, something he said is true? -Po asked him ns Shifu saw him-

No, I tried to train him to be the best version that he could have been -Shifu said with sad- but I blind myself and I didn't what I was turning him, and when he became in that way I felt so frustrated and I use that against you, and you didn't deserve -Shifu closed his eyes and Po walked to him- I hope one day you might forgive me

I've already done, father -Po smiled and Shifu smiled with tears in his eyes- so this is going to be the…

Yeah, Po, I'm. Very proud of you..and remember a great master always protect his students, Po if I die today, you will be the master of the dragon warrior and the furious five -Shifu said and Po got surprised-

But...I'm not ready to be the master, even I know what I'm going to do after this -Po said with nervous but Shifu fook his left hand and smiled-

You will know son -Shifu smiled- go, and help the villager do scape

I'll do father -Po stood up and walked, he went down the stairs and saw how the villagers were taking everything they could, the night was illuminated by the lights of the people lamps- Mantis help the villagers of the north, Viper of the south, and Crane give them lightly -he gave Crane a lamp and Crane flew, while Monkey was helping a little rabbit to find her family, Po saw how a family of bunnies were in troubles with their stuff, Tigress was the only one who was scared, she took the scroll and walked around the village, the animals saw her someone made jokes about her-

Look, the dragon warrior -a pig said while he was making a fool of her, Tigress only down her heat for a moment, but the next he said hurt her- or I should say monster -Tigress cried a moment and ran to his dad's restaurant and found mister Ping saving some stuff-

Hello dad -Tigress said and mister Ping smiled and turned around to see Tigress behind him-

Tigress -mister Ling smiled and went to gave her a hug, she answered the hug but she felt how he put on her an apron- it's time to go, daughter -Tigress felt disappointed and followed him, they were walking with the other villagers- well I've been thinking that we should build a new restaurant, a bigger one with a bigger kitchen too, a one where you can stay with me, what do you think? -Ping smiled and turned back to see Tigress, but Tigress was sad and seeing the floor- Tigress, what happened?

Eh everybody needs my help, and Shifu is waiting for Tai Lung in the jade palace and he knows that maybe die tonight, he is ready for dying and...I running away because I'm scared -Tigress cried- I'm not a monster or a hero, I'm just a scared little girl without nothing special

oh dear, you have something special inside -Ping smiled and touched Tigress hand- look at my, dear, you are special for me, you're not a monster, your strength is they need, everybody is scared in every singled situation, did you remember when you went up to the roof and then you couldn't dawn when you got scared?

Yeah, I remembered, you took many chairs and help me to went down -Tigress smiled but with still some tears in her eyes-

Yeah, that was the first time I had scared to see you hurt, it was the scariest moment of my life but did the fear stop me to save you? -Ping smiled and Tigress saw him-

No...you...moved...quick and tried to save me even after I tried to up again -Tigress was surprised and took the scroll-

That is because I knew you needed my help and wanted to protect you when you have someone so much important to you the fear doesn't have to stop you, and about the special, Tigress remember you don't need something to tell you that you are special if you believe something or somebody is special so that comes true -Ping smiled and Tigress opened the school to watch her own reflection on the paper-

So there is not a special item, it's you all the time -Tigress said while watching herself on the paper- I think I'm ready dad, I'll go to save Shifu -Tigress ran to the Jade Palace-

Wait! Tigress! Please! -Ping screamed and only saw how Tigress ran right to the jade palace stairs- be careful my baby -Tigress jumped and arrived on a rock-

 _ **It's finally come, come to knock down my door**_ -Tigress sang and heard how the lightning and thunders we're sounded in the sky while the black clouds were moving right to the valley- _**I can't hide this time I hid before, the storm is awake, the danger is real, my time is running out**_ -she heard the thunder and saw how Tai Lung was in front of the principal door and Shifu- _**don't feel, don't feel**_ -she was shaking but she stopped it with the other hand-

" _ **Feel will be your enemy and death it's a consequence" that's what they once said to me**_ -Tigress remembered when she was alone in her room for the fear of the others- _**and it's starting to make sense, all this pain, all this fear began because of me**_ -Tigress remember how Oogway chose her and not Po- _ **is the thing they see the thing I have to be...a monster...were they right?**_ -Tigress opened the scroll and saw her own reflection- _**has the dark in me finally come to the light? Am I monster? Full of rage, nowhere to go, but on a rampage**_ -Tigress looked her own her hands and showed her large and sharp claws- **or** _ **am I just a monster in the cage?**_ -Tai Lung growled Shifu and started his attacked, she ran right to the Jade palace hopping do stop the fight on time before he kills Shifu, but when she saw how Tai Lung kicked a rock to thrown it right to Shifu she felt scared again-

 _ **What do I do? No time for crying now**_ -Tigress hugged herself while her body was shaking for the fear- _**I've started a storm, got to stop it somehow**_ -she kept inning on the stairs- _**Do I keep on running? How far do I have to go? And would that take the storm away or only make it grown?**_ -she heard how Tai Lung and Shifu were fighting in the jade palace and then she looked at how Shifu and Tai Lung broke the roof in the middle of the fight- He...is the monster...here, _**Was he the monster from the star? How did I end up with that frozen heart? Bring in destruction to the stage caught a war that I never meant to wage**_ -she stopped and thought something that she never would think before- if I kill him…, do I kill the monster?

Father, You know what's best for me but dying that wouldn't anything if I give him this scroll he'll destroy everything and everybody here in the village, but I beat him...I think is better than dying -Tigress said and started running again- _**No! I have to stay alive and fix all, save the world from Tai Lung, and bring back the sun!**_ -the sun raised while Tigress was running over her for four pawns- _**if I'm a monster, then is true, there is only one thing that's left for me to do, but before I fade to ice, I'll do all that I can to make things right**_ -Tigress arrived at the Jade Palace and took a rock when saw how Tai Lung took Shifu from his neck- _**I cannot be a monster, I'll be a monster, Not tonight!**_ -Tigress screamed and threw the rock away and hit Tai Ung on his back, he fell on the floor and turned on to see Tigress at the door-

Did...you hit me? How? -Tai Kung asked her and stood up-

Leave him alone -Tigress growled him-

Who are you? -Tai Lung asked-

I'm the dragon warrior -Tigress said and kept her guards up- Tigress, the dragon ward or


	11. Chapter 11

_**The dragon warrior**_

In the Jade Palace, Tigress was at the door but Tai Lung was in front of her looked her with confusion on his head-

Who are you? -Tai Lung asked her and Tigress raised her arms by taking a position of combat-

I'm the dragon warrior -Tigress smiled and Tai Kung started to laugh- hey, what is so funny?

Hajaja, you? Her? You are just a girl -Tai Lung smiled and laughed of Tigress- what are you gonna do little brat? Throw me your doll

What if I become you into a eunuch? -Tigress showed her claws and Tai Lung felt nervous- but no, I going to use this…-Tigress showed him the dragon scroll-

That is mine! -Tai Lung yelled her and fell over his four pawns-

Do you want it? -Tigress smiled- so come for it -Tai Lung started to run but Tigress waited and Tai Lung caught her, the both of them were falling over the stairs, Tai Lung caught the school but Tigress was upside with Tai Lung, she was holding on the scroll and kicked him on his stomach, but Tai Ung hit her on his chest with his arm, Tigress screamed and the feel on one stair, for a moment, Tigress spun and kicked Tai Lung on his face-

-Tigress jumped but Tai Lung caught her from her tail and pulled her to the floor, Tigress realized the scroll and fell over her hands and raised her legs to kick him on his face, she stood up on her hands and jumped up, she fell over her legs and was running by following the scroll, Tai Lung ran and followed her, had caught her and they started falling again, in every step we're hitting each other, Tai Lung hit her with his arm and Tigress hit him on his face, they were fighting in every jump, and Tigress could catch the scroll, Tai Lung took her from a leg, jumped and threw her away, Tigress arrived at a tree and felt how the tree was moving like if it were elastic, she smiled and how Tai Lung jumped to fell close of her, she waited and down from the tree to give him a hit with the tree on his body, she took the scroll and ran to arrived at the village, she waited and saw how Tai Lung arrived on one jump-

Give me the scroll -Tai Lung said but Tigress took some dishes and threw it, Tai Lung his every dish with no problem, the first one it if and destroyed the second one he spun and hit if with his arm, but at the end, he was hit by a metal dish on his face, Tigress took a bamboo tree and hit him with that on his ribs, Tai Lung put off the dish metal from his face and Tigress hit him on his face and his stomach with the bamboo, Tai Lung screamed for the pain but got mad and caught the bamboo pole, he broke it with his hand and ran to get close to Tigress-

-Tai Lung threw a hit but Tigress dodged it by moving her body, she left down the half of her body by dodging the hit, she moved around Tai Lung and Tai Lung threw a kick but Tigress raised her arms by stopping the Tai Lung's kick with her pole, she spun the pole and stopped another hit, Tai Lung was throwing many hits and she was defending herself with the pole, she gave some steps back and jumped over him by using the pole, Tai Lung kicked the pole and broke it but Tigress realized and fall on him to hit him on his head, Tai Lung down his head and Tigress tried to kick him but he could catch her leg and spun to throw her, Tigress screamed but she could arrive on her feet, Tai Lung screamed and ran to her, she raised her arms by stopping the hit, she tried to hit him but he could catch her arms and hit her on her face, Tigress breathed deeply and jumped to kick him on his head, he fell on the ground and spun to kick Tigress on her leg, Tigress fell on the ground and Tai Lung jukoed over her and took from her arms-

Get off me! -Tigress yelled but Tai Lung smiled, he was looking the scroll but he didn't see it-

Where is it? -Tai Lung asked her but she raised her legs and hit him with his knees on his stomach, he got off over her and she got close to hit him on his stomach- Ooaaaaargh! -Tai Lung growled and kicked her on her stomach- I'll not ask you again, where is the scroll?

In your mom's ass -Tigress smiled and Tai Lung growled her, Tai Lung ran to her and hit her on her chest with his shoulder, Tigress was thrown by the hit and impact on a wall, Tai Lung ran to her and threw a kick, she moved by dodging the attack, Tai Lung kicked the wall and it was destroyed by the kick, the rocks were falling but Tigress hit him on her face and caught him from his shoulder, Tai Lung took Tigress from her shoulders and they both were forcing each other-

Give me the scroll -Tai Lung growled her and Tigress jumped to hit him with her knee and spun to kick him on his face with her talon, Tai Lung screamed and spun to kick her on her chin, he threw her away and jumped to fall and kick her again on her head, Tigress fell and stay on the ground but Tai Lung took her from her neck and raised her- Where is it?!

Go the hell -Tigress raised her legs and took him from his shoulders, she impulses him and spun on the ground, she left him on the floor and jumped to climb the wall, she ran over the wall by using her claws, Tai Lung saw her and watched how she arrived on the roof and dan to jump to another roof-

The scroll is giving her powers! No! -Tai Lung followed her and hit the wall to destroy it, but when the wall started to fall she jumped and use every rock as support to jump, Tai Lung followed and threw a kick, she raised her arms to stop him but the kick made her fell on the rocks, Tai Lung fell on one rock and took another to grow it, Tigress punch the rock to destroy it and Tai Lung went through the rock and hit her on her chest, Tigress impacted with a rock and fall on the floor, Tai Lung smiled and got close to her- is that all you got?

You will see -Tigress stood up and ran to him, she threw a hit and Tai Lung moved his body and raised his left arm to stop her hit, and hit her on her chin, she threw a kick but Tai Lung gave two steps back and went to hit her with his right shoulder, Tigress was thrown and hit a to k, she was tired and Tai Lung ran to her, she took the rock and spun to hit him with the rock, the rock was destroyed and Tai Lung fell on the ground over his knees, she ran and hit him on his face twice and then she spun to kick him on his chest, Tai Lung was thrown through some rocks and Tigress fell over knees-

Aaaf of that was too much for me… -Tigress said and among her cloth, there was the dragon scroll, took the scroll and stop up, she gave some steps when the floor shaped itself for a moment, she spun to watch how the rocks moved and Tai Lung went out from them, he jumped to the highest point he could and started to fall, Tigress only could see how he growled and hit her, the hit caused a little earthquake and she was in the middle of a hole, hurt, and tired, she saw how the dragon scroll moved from her hands and arrived at Tai Lung's feet-

Finally -Tai Lung took the scroll and opened it- the secret of the infinite power, finally a mine! -he opened the scroll but he moved the scroll a few times and his smiled was gone- it's empty! why?!

It's too simple, I didn't get it for the first time -Tigress stood up and smiled- but there is nothing because it's showing you don't need a special item to be special too -Tai Lung left the scroll fell on the floor and Tigress smiled- the only to be special is believe in yourself

All this for a solo stupid thing...and an empty scroll -Tai Lung was getting mad and roared with all his strength- GRRRROOAAAARGH! -he extended his fingers and sword his chi, he threw a hit but Tigress saw him and caught his arm- You!

This is ridiculous Tai Lung! -Tigress screamed- I showed the real meaning of the scroll, you still have time to change everything, to take the good choice

Don't be stupid, everything I did, every decision I took was for this, and now I have nothing, only hate and resentment, the only I have was pain from Shifu -Tai Lung growled and kicked her on her ribs, he got close and hit her in his face, Tigress raised her arms but Tai Lung kept hitting her- he betrayed me! He didn't do anything with Oogway rejected me as the dragon warrior! And everybody in the village saw me as a monster! I will destroy everything, only to prove my one strength, that is the way I chose!

Enough! -Tigress screamed and pushed Tai Lung back, Tai Lung only gave two steps back and saw how Tigress raised her arms and closed her hands- the only I heard was destroy, betray and other stuff, how pathetic, you have the power to make your own destiny and even chose to destroy everything hers, here where is your home

This is not my home, and I have no people -Tai Lung got mad and Tigress growled him-

I gave you the change, now...I'm going to destroy you -Tigress said and raised her arms, she realized a little caple of golden energy over her body and Tai Lung rn to her-

Tai Lung tried to hit her on her leg but Tigress down her arms and opened her hand, she took Tai Lung's hand and twisted a little, Tai Lung screamed and Tigress hit him in his chest, Tia Lung tried to hit her but she didn't realize him and jumped to kick him on his head, Tai Lung gave two steps back and Tigress ran to hit him in his chest with her knee and raised her leg to kick him on his chin, Tai Lung screamed and threw a hit but Tigress one dodged by moving around him, Tai Lung got surprised and spun by throwing a hit, and Tigress caught his arm and twisted a little, Tai Lung tried to move but Tigress kicked him on back of his knee and he fell on the ground-

No...this can't be...how...is she so...strong? -Tai Lung asked himself but Tigress took his other arm and pulled both arms- aaaarrgh!

They didn't betray you, you did -Tigress said and kick Tai Lung on his back by leaving him falling on the ground, she raised and jumped, on the air he spun and started to spin only to throw a kick, Tigress raised her left arm and stopped the attack, she forced a little and threw Tai Lung away, Tai Lung screamed and arrived on the ground, she ran and hit him on his stomach with her elbow, he lost the great and she hit him on his chin, he raised his arm but Tigress kept throwing hits very fast and spun to kick him on his face, Tai Lung threw a hit but Tigress jumped and fell on him, she jumped back and Tai Lung was using his hands to walked and went out form the sand, Tai Lung ran and threw a hit but Tigress raised her right arm and hit on his ribs-

Shifu didn't fail you as a father, he could do anything but even in the worse moments he was proud of you -Tigress said and Tai Lung threw a hit and Tigress hit him on his chest with her knee, she hit him again on his face, spun and down to hit him on his stomach with her elbow, we stood up and hit him in his chest with his knew and raised her leg in a kick, Tai Lung was breathing fast but Tigress ran into him, she spun- Special Attack! Dragon Tail! -she extended her right leg and right arm by kicking him on his special zone-

Meow -Tai Lung touched his zone between his legs and fell over his knees- you...you

I can't understand how I guy so strong like you can't understand what I'm saying, you had a home and a family, and you threw them away for no reason -Tigress was serious but Tai Lung was crying- _"is he crying?"_

I...will make...you pay for...ooough -Tai Lung was crying and his hands still between his legs-

 _I think... I overpassed with that attack"_ -Tigress thought with a twisted smile on her face-

I kid like you won't be able to win me -Tai Lung stood up and got close to her- you are just a big, orange...baby...tiger -Tai Kung tried to hit her but she took his finger h

With her fingers-

I'm not a baby, and I'll never have scared again, no anymore, and I'm the Tigress who protects this valley -Tigress miles and raised her little finger-

The Wuxi finger hold… -Tai Kung scared and Tigress didn't stop smiling-

Oh so you know the Wuxi finger hold -Tigress smiled-

You're bluffing, you're bluffing, Shifu didn't teach you that -Tai Lung was shaking-

Mmm no, you're right, he didn't teach me -Tigress said and Tai Kung smiled- so I learned how to do it by myself, Tigressdosh -Tai Lung closed his eyes when Tigress down her finger, in the middle of the valley, it created golden wade of energy, the wing, and the energy mixed and arrived the village who were trying to run off, Po and the others closed their eyes when they felt the wade over their bodies, after a couple of minutes everybody we're returning to the valley when they saw some buildings destroyed by the fight, but Tigress was watching the petals on the floor-

Farewell forever, Tai Lung -Tigress said and walked around the village and saw how the people we're smiling while she was smiling- hey

YEEEEAAAAAHH! -all the villagers were screamed for being excited and happy for Tigress' victory- YOU DID IT TIGRESS! YOU'VE SAVED US! -all the people we're giving her the thanks, even hugs, in the middle was Mister Ping-

That is my baby, that cute Kung Fu master is my daughter! -Ping screamed while he was crying and smiling, Tigress ran and gave him a hug, she felt so great and heard how Po and the others were getting close-

Hey guys -Tigress smiled and the first in getting closer was Viper-

Master -Viper smiled and made a reverence with a smile, Po, Mantia, Crane, Monkey, and the villagers followed her and made a reverence for respect-

Master? -Tigress asked when she remembered Shifu- the Master Shifu, somebody calls a doctor! -she turns back and ran to the Jade Palace, Po followed her, after an hour Tigress arrived first and look for Shifu, Shifu was hurt but alive- Master! Master Shifu! -Tigress ran to him and carried him carefully- Master are you alright?

Aaaah Tigress, you're alive -Shifu smiled but he changed his smiled for a face of worry- or are we dead?

No Master, I won, I defeated Tai Lung -Tigress smiled-

Really? It's like Oogway said, you are the dragon warrior, now I'm in peace -Shifu smiled and closed his eyes-

What? Please, Master, don't die! Don't die! -Tigress screamed and started to hit him on his chest-

I'm not dead you big idiot! -Shifu screamed her and then he calmed down- I'm sorry Dragon Warrior

Ooh, so...I leave you alone for a while -Tigress smiled and stood up-

Yes please -Shifu smiled and Tigress got close to Po-

So I did it -Tigress smiled and Po assented-

For much, it's hurting me it's right, you beat your scare and defeated Tai Lung, you saved the village and I lost against him -Po smiled and Tigress was nervous- you did it great Tigress, someday you will be an excellent master

Well..Shifu it's ok, the village is saved now...so I was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me...as friends of course -Tigress got blushed and Po smiled-

As friends? Hmm too bad, I thought for a second that was a date -Po smiled and Tigress fell down her ears- come own it's too much to clean friend -Po started do went down the stairs and Tigress followed him-

Hey wait! Po! I was joking! Can be a date if you want! Po! -Tigress followed him while Shifu was on the ground-

Oh, cookies, I want to eat too -Shifu stood up and followed them, but outside of the Jade palace was an orange tiger with red eyes, and was wearing a black cloth, clear him were other two tigers dress like him-

So that is the dragon warrior -said one of the tigers- she doesn't look so strong as the legend said

That is because is not strong yet, but she can be a problem in the future -said another tiger- but as our Lord said we have to keep watching her, she can be a problem even more if her mother finds her

Don't worry she won't be a problem, we have the power of Ras of our side -the first tiger said and others assented with the head-

But what about the other guardians? -asked him the second Tiger- and what about Raizar?, my soldiers told me he is in the city and found the temple of the Phoenix, if he finds the truth he will become in threat

Don't worry I send somebody who will take care of the rest, the guardians won't be a problem for Lord Ras, and finally will be able to bring back to life to the big snake, Yamata no Orochi -the first tiger smiled and the others were laughing-


	12. Chapter 12

_**A part of the past**_

Some years before Tigress defeated Tai Lung Raizar and his team went to a temple in Meiji, where they found a white timeless whose name was Hinata, Hinata told everybody that she met Raizar when he was just a kid, and his mother was the Phoenix warrior, who they were looking for after a little talk Raizar fell down and lost his conscious, after that night Raizar was waking up and when he woke up, he saw was inside a little room with only the bed and a table with a chair-

 _Where? Where..am I? -_ Raizar though and smiled- _It's right, I have forgotten that I was in the Phoenix temple, but why did I collapse? And why did my head hurt? And why did I have those memories?_ -he closed his eyes and saw through to the window and saw how the sun was raising- _It' doesn't matter, I think I gonna train a little -_ Raizar went out and moved his body for while- ok let's do this, HAAAAAAA! -Raizar screamed and realized his blue energy, he saw his body and hands, only jumped and threw son hits on the site, he spun and threw a kick, he fell and extended both arms to blats some energy from his body-

I've become too strong, I can feel how my power burst from my body -Raizar was seeing his hand while opening and closing- _But if she is seeing it's true so my power comes from my mother's power, Raizar Shiba, that is the name that repeats in my head over and overtimes, that's the only thing I can remember and some imagines of my past...but those memories are broken apart -_ Raizar closed his eyes and shook his head-

I have no time for this, I have to keep concentrated on my training -Raizar raised his arms and extended his right arm- _I don't know where these powers came from, but I'll figure up_ -while he was training inside Bianca was walking slowly and quietly-

Carefully, carefully, don't make any sound -Bianca smiled and openness the door of Raizar's room, she smiled and saw how a big bag over the bed- _Nice he still in the bed_ -she took her clothes off and walked to the beg- hey Raizar, you know in the morning is very cool, so I was wondering if I might spend a little time with you and your warm fur -the bag moved and she just got up to the bed, and covered herself with the sheets- hey Raizar...you know I've been with too many men but, you're the only one who has made my feel so hot and impulses to look for you more than any other man -Bianca smiled and touched something furry and hard- me Raizar, what do you think about me? Am I beautiful? Please, answer me Raizar

-She moved her hand over the cost and the furry stuff, and there she touched something big, large and warm-

Aaah something if getting bigger so early in the morning, you're a beast -Bianca kid a skin in front of her and moved her hand by striking the thing- hey Raizar let's do it, make me feel good and I'll make you feel like the same way, let's get some fun -Bianca smiled but in a moment that smiled changed when saw Hinata in front of her-

What the hell are you doing? -Hinata asked her and she stood up while she covered herself with the sheets- Why are you naked?!

I can ask you the same thing, why are naked and here, in Raizar's room! -Bianca yelled her while she covered herself with a pillow- but the fur I touched that was…

That was my stomach -Hinata said and Bianca saw her hand-

And was that big and large thin I touched? -Bianca asked her-

That was my tail, but now answer me! -Hinata screamed-

I came here to sleep with Raizar and make him my male -Bianca said with proud on her voice-

So I came here to do the same but inky there is a big difference between you and me -Hinata said while she was smiling and getting blushed-

What? What is the difference between you and me? -Bianca asked and Hinata drop the sheet to the ground- Aaaaaah! You are...you...are...!

That's right -Hinata was blushed and smiling- I'm Virgin!

OOOOH MYYYY FURRY! -Bianca screamed and fell on the ground- I lost...this round but...this is not over yet

jejeje -Hinata smiled- I won

Hey why are making such -Boa and James came to the room and saw them, Boa got blushed while James was getting blushed while starting to scream-

Oh yeah...my furry! -James screamed but Bianca kicked him between his legs- Oh my furry! -James screamed while he's touching the zone of impact-

Hinata, get dressed and let's continue this in the kitchen -Hinata said with angry and Hinata smiled-

Let's do that -Hinata said-

What is happening here? -Boa asked but nobody answered her-

A war! -Both tigresses said the same and Boa was confused, in the kitchen Bianca and Hinata were screaming while cooking the breakfast, the ingredients were flying over the kitchen, and making a disaster-

Sister, shy is happening this? -James asked Boa-

I think it's because the tigresses are possessed with their territories and their partners, for example, Hinata sees Raizar as a potential boyfriend or husband and Bianca sees him as the same way, and when a carnivore animal takes the prey of another the first one will fight other, that is happening here -Boa said-

So basically this is a fight of women -James had a bad feeling when Bianca and Hinata took a pair of knives- this is going to finish on a blood bath after some screams and horrible noises, Hinata and Bianca showed their dishes-

I finished! -Hinata and Bianca screamed while Boa and James were surprised seeing the dishes in front of them, Bianca's dishes were traditional Chinese food, but Hinata's dishes were traditional Japanese food, rice, noodles with a fried egg on but were so many dishes, like for ten or more people-

Everything looks delicious but...I think there are too many dishes -Boa smiled-

Oh, what are you talking about? This is all the food for three tigers -Hinata said, Bia and James stared Bianca and she got blushes and smiled- well I'm going to call Raizar, star if you want

Thanks -James and Boa said while Bianca sat down and started to eat like the others-

Hmm, this is incredible, I never thought this food could make in China -James said while Bianca was angry and took a little from Hinata's food only to taste it-

Hmmm?! It's yummy -Bianca said and saw her food- I lost again… -meanwhile outside Hinata was looking for Raizar when she saw him in front of a makeshift grave- Raizar

Hinata...what is this? -Raizar asked her and she walked to him-

Well, there is my grandfather -Hinata said and Raizar saw her impressive- two days before you came here...the town was attacked by a group of bandits, no, those people were even worse

Can you explain it to me? -Raizar asked-

It's going to take too much time, but we can talk after breakfast -Hinata said with a forced smiled-

Understood, ok let's eat something -Raizar smiled and followed her to the kitchen, after a while they're eating but James, Boa, and Bianca were impressed by the way of eating of Raizar, Raizar was eating so fast that looked like he hadn't eaten in many days, Hinata was eating the same but slower than Raizar-

Hmmm Hinata this is so delicious...hmm I can't stop filling my mouth -Raizar smiled while was chewing his food and filled his mouth with noodles-

Raizar, have you eaten all these days? -Bianca asked him but Raizar moved his head and tried to say something with his mouth filled-

Hey, be more polite, must first swallow your food and after speak -Boa said a little angry, Raizar swallowed all the noodles and clean his mouth with a piece of paper- eeeeew gross

Sorry, I've been in China for years eating many kinds of dishes and I started to miss my own country food, so it's spent a while since I eat something so delicious like this, I had forgotten how ramen taste like -Raizar was so happy that he couldn't stop moving his tail-

Ah sorry if my food wasn't good enough for you -Bianca smiled with a vane on her head-

Sorry -Raizar smiled nervously-

After breakfast, Raizar, might I talk to you in private? -Hinata asked him and Raizar assented with his head- I'm glad to hear it -after the breakfast, Raizar and Hinata were walking around the town, Raizar only could see how the buildings were destroyed and empty-

Hinata why did you bring me here? This place is so destroyed -Raizar asked her-

That because this place and I were front your past so I thought if I brought you here maybe you could remember something -Hinata said but Raizar only could feel the wing-

I'm sorry but I can't remember anything, maybe if you tell me what happened here, I would be able to remember something, what is this place? what happened here? -Raizar said and Hinata breathed deeply and slowly-

Ok, I'll tell you -Hinata gave two steps and took Raizar's right hand- many years ago when you and I were just kids, this place was so full of life, happiness and people, the Tiger town was its name

Why tiger town? -Raizar asked and they started to walk-

Because this city was made by tigers, and those tigers came from Japan, the Shiba Clan came here to make the peace with China, and this town was the key, a key that was lost no too much time ago -Hinata said and Raizar found a red flag in the sand, he took it and opened it, and saw a Japanese kanji which meant "Guardian"- that's the Shiba Clan flag, the Kanji "Go"

It's strange, I can feel it too familiar -Raizar said and threw it away- tell me more

The Shiba clan was in the middle of a peace agreement with China to give and receive resources, money and more, so the emperor left them to stay here and your mother was the next leader of this moved, first was your grandfather and them your mother -Hinata said and Raizar got surprised-

Wait, are you telling me that my mother was a tigress? -Raizar asked her with so much surprise-

that's right, your mom was a tigress and the last Phoenix warrior -Hinata said and Raizar sat down on the ground- I know it's difficult hear this

No, it's ok, keep going, how...was my mother? -Raizar asked her and Hinata sat down with him-

Your mother was kind, good with everybody special with kids, and when we need her the bravest tigress around the world, and her name was Torana Shiba, the next leader of the Shiba Clan -Hinata smiled and Raizar too- sometimes when you and I did something wrong she sat down and told us how we did something wrong and how fixed, she was an incredible and good mother

Why happened to her? -Raizar asked while he was waiting for a terrible new-

I don't know, the last I heard bout was he returned to Japan for a civil war in the Shiba Clan, but that was the last thing I heard, after that, I heard rumors and other stuff, but I don't know too much but I think her brother made her something terrible and her husband disappeared too

It's ok, but what happened here? -Raizar asked her and she got mad-

Jesker, Rattos, and Ras, that happened, after your mother disappeared Jesker Shiba the second child of the clan Shiba, arrived here and said this town should give taxes to him, some people denied the idea and started a fight, but he used his personal army to attack us and destroyed the half of the town, he said if we don't listen to him, he would destroy all the town, some people left it and go to others cities, this was for three years, and the last week I was the last one who stayed here with the hope to found you, and I did it, you came back to me, now we can found what happened to your parents and the Shiba Clan

Hey wait, Hinata -Raizar stood up and touched his own head- all this time I didn't who I was or who I'm, and now you're telling me that I'm the Phoenix warrior's son, it's unreal, I can here because a lion whose name is Leonidas, asked me for reunited the four guardians, and this story told me so much about myself and my past, and I have all my head full of ideas and questions, that I can feel how I'm losing my hair! -Raizar was breathing quickly and Hinata took him from his hand-

It's ok, it's ok, shhh I'm here now, you're not alone anymore -Hinata said him and he was calming, while Bianca, James, and Boa was watching them behind of a wall-

Look at them, they look like worms, maybe she is playing with him and his memory -Bianca said with angry-

I don't think so Bianca, Hinata looks at like she's telling the truth -Boa said and Bianca saw her-

And when we arrived there she's been talking about her and Raizar's past, and she knows the Phoenix Warrior name and how we can found out her -James said-

I know but here is something I don't like her -Bianca said-

She is telling the truth, Bianca I'm a snake, and the snakes are blind since we are born, all of us are blind, but we can connect our bodies with the ground and feel when someone is telling the truth or not, and she is doing it -Boa said while Bianca closed her mouth- besides, Raizar has right to know the truth about his past

I know, I can't be selfish, is his right, I hope this ugly face female can tall our where we can find that Phoenix warrior -Bianca said- that would be the only useful that she might do for us

Call me crazy is you want but since the arrived hers and med Hinata you have been so angry for nothing -James said and Bianca saw him with a dark look and a purple aura around her body-

You are so crazy -Bianca said with angry and James was shaking his body for being scared-

So I have to back to Japan and found something about my parents -Raizar walked back to the temple but Hinata took him from his hand-

Wait, before her disappearance, your mother gave me something important, it was a box with something inside, but I never opened and she told that someday you would need it -Hinata said and Raizar saw the temple- maybe the answers to your past is in the box that your mother left

Thanks -Raizar walked right to the temple and Hinata followed him, inside the temple, everybody was waiting that Raizar found that her mother left him, under a table he found a large box, he took it and opened only to find a red and golden scroll inside-

What is that? -James asked them-

Come on, you have one -Hinata said with a smile- everybody of you had one

Wait, is that…? -Boa asked Hinata and she assented with the head-

Yeah, the Phoenix scroll, Torana left it behind to his son -Hinata said and Raizar opened to find an empty page-

Is this a joke? It's empty! -Raizar screamed when found the page-

Like ours -Boa, James, and Bianca said with a smile-

So is this normal? -Raizar asked and they moved their head saying "yes"- freaky -he moved more the scroll and found a piece a paper inside- hey wait it has more -Hinata took it and opened to see a map of Japan and with it a letter-

I can't believe it, Raizar this is a Map of Japan, with the instructions of how to go back to the Shiba Clan -Hinata said with a smile-

And what does say the letter? -Bianca asked Raizar-

Dear son, if you're reading this that's meant I may be death -Raizar read the letter and everybody got surprised- son, maybe this can be difficult to understand but when you born with an incredible power inside you, you maybe notice that you can make darks flames and use that power to transform yourself into a hybrid

Do you mean that strength form you have? -James asked him and Raizar assented-

The hybrid form is your real form, the son of a tigress and a wolf, the son of the Phoenix warrior and...the Sun warrior?! -Raizar screamed and the others went closer to him and took the letter- there is another guardian?!

It can't be, there only four -Bianca said and Boa took the letter-

I've never heard anything about that! -Boa yelled and Hinata took the letter-

Master Torana, what have you done? Where are the answers for this?! -Hinata screamed-

Hey wait there's more behind -James took the letter and showed the other part behind of the paper- Son I know you would have so many questions

Yes, I do -Raizar said-

But I can't tell you everything in a letter, you have to back to Japan and find the master turtle Kame, master of the turtle temple in Osaka -James finished the read the letter but Raizar got nervous- great now we have to find that turtle and ask him about the Phoenix warrior and the Sun warrior

Great now we can find more answers -Bianca said-

Do you know him Raizar? -James asked him but Raizar was with his arm crossed and he was looked serious-

Yeah, I know her...Kame was the turtle who found me on the beach and trained me all these years -Raizar said and took the letter- she is like a grandmother to me, I can't believe she hid me all this -Raizar was a little mad- well now we have to go back to Japan and see my master

So you go back to Japan -Hinata said but she sounded a little sad-

Do you want to come with us? -Raizar asked her and she got a little surprised-

Is it ok? -Hinata smiled but Bianca got mad-

Yeah, it's fine by me, after all, you made an incredible food -Raizar smiled and Hinata smiled too, after a couple of hours everybody was ready to go but Hinata took a good with a piece of paper on the top and gave it to Raizar- What?

Burn it -Hinata said-

What?! Wait this place have been here for centuries, how can even imagine saying something like that! -Boa screamed-

I got it -Raizar took the pole and burned out with his powers-

Are you sure of this? -Bianca asked her-

Yeah, this place was...WAS a beautiful town full of hope and happiness but no anymore, I want to find what happened to Lady Torana and the Tiger clan, and my mission is complete after these many years -Hinata smiled and the others assented you can do it -Raizar threw the pole and temple started to burn quickly-

Wasn't anything of valor inside? -James asked-

Nothing, all was empty -Hinata said- ok, everybody I count on you

Don't worry I'll...We'll find what happened to my mother -Raizar smiled- but something more, you can out now master Leonidas -Raizar gave half spin and Leonidas walked out from a tree-

Hey, long time no see -Leonidas said with a smile-

Who is that guy? -James asked Raizar-

He was who asked me to find you guys -Raizar said- but what are you doing hers? It supposed I'd bring them to you in the Imperial palace

Yes, it would, but I wanted to come and see the situation by myself -Leonidas said with a smiled- nice to meet you all of you I'm the master Leonidas, master of the four Guardians and Guardian of all information about the guardians

So you are who asked Raizar to find out us, ok now we see face to face, I want to know some things -Bianca said-

Of course, let's sit down and talk for a moment -Leonidas said and after a few minutes, everybody was sitting around a bonfire- let me introduce myself, my is Leonidas, I'm the master of the Imperial palace, for many centuries the master of the Imperial Palace has the work to protect the information and the temple of the four guardians

The four constellations? -James asked him-

No, the four constellations are an attempt of copying all you, they were simple mortals like me or the others, but you're stronger than them, your power can even affect all the nature, all of you are the sacred beasts -Leonidas said and all saw among them-

We knew all those stuff, the four constellations fought a dragon master, the last dragon master many centuries ago, but in the fight, they lost their lives and became stones, lost in the ground -Boa said- but which is the difference between them and us?

Ok, you have the right to know, a long time ago, before China and the rest of the world were separated, the animal kind was living in horror and constantly fights against demons and monsters

Demons? Demons like Ke Pah? -James asked him-

No, real demons, demons made by the gods, like Yamata no Orochi -Leonidas said and Hinata and Raizar saw them while they were taking their hands- I suppose you two know the story -everybody saw Raizar and Hinata-

Yes, we know it, but these are some stories to scare the kids -Hinata smiled but Raizar moved his head-

No, it's real, my master told me about it a long time ago -Raizar said- before the animal started to talk and more, there was a God, Susanoo, the legend says Susanoo was an incredible and strong warrior, whit his power he could make the earth changed its shape, could separate the ocean, and bring the ruin to the world, even says that he tried to destroy the animal kind, but...one time among the wars between Lord Izanagi and Lady Izanami, he found out a beautiful woman, she was the princess of a and but the land was going to be destroyed by Yamata no Orochi, a gigantic snake made by the blood of many gods, the big snake wanted to eat the princess but Susanoo fell in love of her and he decided to protect her

That sound so beautiful -Boa said-

Yes, but the most important is the rest, when the snake altered do eat the princess, Susanoo who was dressed as a simple servant, decided to get dunk the beast and when it fell asleep he could cut off its eight heads, it's tears become in the mirror of the goddess Amaterasu, and the sword was covered by the blood but acquired an incredible power, that sword was named the dragon slayer, and it's one of the most important treasures in Japan -Hinata said and everybody only could hear-

Yes, but the is not the end of the story when Susanoo killed Yamata no Orochi, he put out something from its body and was the treasure of the life, a jewel, that jewel was the origin of its life, and the secret to having immortal life -Leonidas said-

So that was you call us, you want out to find that jewel? -Bianca asked-

Yes, we can't leave that jewel in the wrong hands, that because I call you, I heard some news about a group of animals that are trying to get that jewel, and become immortals, only to rule all the world -Leonidas said-

What kind of animal are you talking about? -Boa asked Leonidas-

Some who's name is Jesker Shiba is trying to find out the three treasures -Leonidas said-

What?! That was the asshole who made this to my town! -Hinata yelled and everybody listened to her- Let me help you! We'll make him pay for this!

Take it easy Hinata, forts with have to reunite with the other Guardians and made a plan to find the three treasures -Raizar said while he took Hinata's shoulder-

We found new information about the Phoenix warrior, the last warrior was in Japan and now we are going to Osaka to reunite with the master turtle Kame -Boa said and Leonidas assented-

Yeah...I remember her...nice old lady -Leonidas smiled nervously- so you think the last guardian can be in Japan

Yeah so that is our next stop, come on let's go to Japan -Bianca said and everybody smiled-


	13. Chapter 13

_**Looking for answers**_

After met Hinata and burned out the old temple of Phoenix, the guardians, Leonidas, Raizar, and Hinata went to Japan, they arrived at a port and saw the boats-

Let's take a boat, we are going to need it to cross the ocean -Raizar said-

Ok, them, who has the money? -Bianca asked them but everybody was looking among them- Wait...so nobody has money?

I lived in a temple and I didn't get some much money, I had to culture my own food -Hinata said-

We can make grown the plants, vegetables, and fruits with our chi -James said-

Yeah...and the money we took before going in this crazy travel -Boa said, Raizar and the others stared to Leonidas-

I'm a Kung Fu Master and we don't believe in the material stuff -Leonidas said and everybody got a drop of sweat on his heads-

So you don't have money either -James said and Leonidas only cleared his throat-

No, I don't but we can look for something -Leonidas said but Raizar walked to somebody, It was a fox with a scar over his left eye, they were talking until the fox smiled and assented-

I think he got a deal with the fox -Bianca said and Raizar went back- so what did she say?

She said that she can take us until Japan, but I told her we have no money to pay her and said we can work in his boat on change -Raizar said-

Well, so let's take the boat -Bianca said and everybody went to the boat, they spent the time cleaning, fishing, and cooking for the fox and her people, after four days the boat stopped in a fishing port-

Ok, at this point we are going to take a little rest -the fox said and everybody paid her attention- we need resources like food, water and clean the clothes, this is a fishing port, we can get some water and other stuff, the food you will have to hunter it, Raizar here is where I ask you that favor

Understood, my friends and I will get fish to the dinner -Raizar said and the fix smiled after a couple of minutes Raizar and James were taking their clothes off, and they were only using a short-

Can I ask you something? -James asked Raizar while he was taking his hair-

Ok, what is it? -Raizar asked him-

How do you do to get some many of girls with you? -James asked him and Raizar raised one of his eyebrows-

What are you talking about? -Raizar asked him- I don't have many women -Raizar took his hair and combed in a tail- until now I've met Bianca, who maybe is an addict to sex and Hinata who is a childhood friend and who knows the answers about my past, everything is a coincidence

I see -James took off his clothes and jumped into the sea while Raizar took a spear and jumped to- by when the people say that you can be better than me, is getting me angry sometimes

You grew up in a forest and you were trained to by the Black Turtle warrior, I suppose -Raizar said while he was swimming looking for fishes-

Yeah, my master was the Black Turtle Warrior before me, when lost the skill he found out that Boa and I were the next warriors, that was crazy I was only tan when that happened -James said and tree a hit to try to cushy a fish- tsk it ran away

Don't do that -Raizar said and waited for a minute- you're scaring them -he raised one of his arms and opened his hand, he hit the water, fast and strong, when he raised his arm again he had caught a fish- them there you go

How did you...? -James asked him but Raizar three the fish right to him, James creamed and tried to catch it but he was moving his hands in a strength mode and almost lost fish- Hey, what the hell wrongs with you?! I almost lost it!

It's training, the first lesson is you have to be prepared for the unexpected -Raizar said and James got mad-

Training? I didn't ask you to train me, and I wasn't ready -James infield his cheeks, and out the fish into a fishing net- look the only I want to know is how to be so strong to make Bianca falls in love with me

So that's what you want -Raizar said and stuck a fish with the spear and put it in the net- I'm sorry for something like that doesn't exist, if you want to make someone falls in love of you first you should make her friend for a while after that make a move and kiss her -Raizar said and walked in the water for a moment-

Nice idea -James smiled- and what more

Make muscles in your butt -Raizar caught another fish and put it in the net-

You..what? -James asked nervously him-

Look, some women reaction to a big and muscle butt and I big tail, if you find someone you will have a night with that woman for sure -Raizar said and caught an octopus-

Oh, my furry you're a genius -James smiled and went back to fish, in other place Boa was in a boat waiting for something when the water sounded and Hinata breath deeply and swim to the boat-

I'm sorry I couldn't handle more -Hinata said while she went up to the boat and show her net with three fishes- I only caught these

It's ok three is better than nothing -Boa said, Hinata was wearing a white shirt with a black short, they were waiting for Bianca, and after an hour the boat was full of fishes-

Well, we have enough for the people of the boat -Bianca smiled while Hinata was angry and saw to another place, after two hours everybody was back to the bit and eating- I have to admire, you cook incredible Hinata -Bianca said-

Thanks, I have to learn because my grandfather needed the food and so I -Hinata said- and now we all are here, what about if we tell stories

Stories about what? -James asked-

I don't know, how you got your power for example -Hinata smiled and the Bianca only fell on her back to sleep- hmp the soul party

Well, a long time ago when I was ten years old I helped James when he tried to be a hero -Boa said-

Wow from the ten years, that is amazing -Hinata was surprised- What happened?

Don't tell them! -James yelled and looked like he was nervous-

Easy brother -Boa smiled and saw the others- he tried to help to our little sister, she was found by a group of crocodiles, James fought them but

I won, that happened and finish -James said and covered his ears with his hands-

He fought crocodiles but they were only teenagers, he defeated one but the other two took him from his arms and started to punch him on his face, at the end had failed, they left him tied on a tree and naked -Boa smiled and James screamed trying to hear nothing-

Jajaja that was so funny -Hinata said while she was laughing-

And how did you go back to your home after that? -Raizar smiled-

He covered himself with leaves but that leaves were poison ivy -Boa said and everybody laughed even louder- he had his wiener red for weeks

I had a question if you're a snake and James is a Wolf, how did you both were raised as siblings? -Hinata asked them-

Well, I was found for James when I was five, I was in the garbage looking for something to eat -Boa said with a little smile on her face-

Oh sorry -Hinata said-

It doesn't matter now, I glad that he found me, now I have a house, a father and my siblings, I'm happy -Boa smiled while she was blushed, James smiled and fell over his ribs- and What about you Raizar, how did you wake your power?

I'm not sure when I woke in the beach I have them all ready -Raizar said while he fell over his back-

Oh, come on, she told us your origin, I think you should respect her and tell us more -Hinata said and crossed her arms-

Ok, ok -Raizar saw the stars and breath deeply- well if we are going to be honest when I was seventeen I lost the control over my power once -Bianca and the others got surprised for a moment and Raizar closed his eyes- I was young I had my first mission, the objective was found the daughter of a farmed, she had been kidnapped by a boar, I was looking for her for three days, but when I found her the boar had crushed her already when I saw him with his smiling face, the daughter's tears, and I felt his smell to blood, semen and sweat, I lost the control and attacked him, when I realized the only I could see was the body of the boar burned by my flames and the girl crying for scared

That was horrible but you made the right thing -Boa said-

Yeah, that boar deserved it -Hinata said while she was getting angry-

But these days, how is the girl doing? -Bianca asked him-

She lost the ability to walk -Raizar said and the others got surprised- but she is still alive and has a husband, but she lost her legs, sometimes I go to see her

Well, now, it's your turn, Bianca -Hinata smiled and Bianca fell down her head-

It's very difficult for me..but I think I can trust you all -Bianca smiled and saw everyone- It was two months before Raizar found me, my big brother was the white tiger warrior, he was incredible but...among my team was a tiger, a big jerk and jealous tiger, he hated my brother and so how he made a deal with someone to get an incredible Chi, a power, and when he went back, he fought my brother and killed him, I carried my brother and hold him in his last moments, and them was when I took his chi, and I became in the White tiger warrior

Thanks for sharing that Bianca, and I glad to find you truth us -Boa said with a smiled and the other smiled in the same way too-

Thanks, this is the first time that I told this story -Bianca said-

-The time passed, after two days they were arriving in Japan port, they walked for some days when they arrived at a big temple, or maybe a castle, the temple was big, had red walls, some columns, and with some rooms, and it was in front of the sea-

Welcome to the palace of the turtle -Raizar smiled while all were seeing the palace, they walked to the palace and went in, Raizar smiled and out James in front of him- I'm back! Raizar screamed while was opening the door, he opened the door and James was surprised by a kick in his face-

I finally got you, Raizar! raizar smiled while how a white female wolf was kicking James, she smiled but when she saw how was kicking somebody else she got surprised- What?! -the female fell down and saw to different places- You're not Raizar -James fell down on the floor with his head covered by blood-

No...I'm James -James said while his head was bleeding-

-the female wolf had white hair, blue eyes, and was wearing black pants, a blue belt, blue armor in her foot with boots, a black t-shirt with a blue vest, with cut finger gloves, she had a hairy mare and a blue blue scarf-

Waaaaa I'm sorry! I'm sorry! -she was falling her head many times asking for forgiveness-

It doesn't matter, he's used to it -Bianca said with a smile-

Yeah, he is a loser -Boa said-

Jajajaja nice kick Anya -Raizar laugh of her and she saw him with angry and white eyes, while a vein was forming on her head front-

Eeeeeh? And what are you doing there Raizar?! -Anya tried to hit him but he moved his head by dodging the hit- you..you…-she threw many hits but any of them hit Raizar- Stop dodging me!

Why should I do it? -Raizar smiled and Anya was getting mad-

Waaaaa you're so mean with me Raizar! -Anya screamed while was inflating her cheeks-

Tch...I'm not the mean here Anya, you always want to fight me with no reason, since we were kids, you're always saying "we are rivals" and other stuff -Raizar crossed his arms- and always start a fight with me, I start to think you are a yandere, you snow yandere

You call me yandere, twice! Twice! -Anya screamed while was crying-

Hey, I can hear your screams over all the temple -the others saw how a grey wolf with yellow eyes was walking to them, his cloth was a black pant, with a white belt, black T-shirt with the yellow edge, with grey boots, and black bands on his wrists-

Sorry, Bruce -Raizar said-

Ah, Raizar, welcome back, that was why Anya was so happy -Bruce smiled-

Bruce! Raizar was mean with me, he made fun of me! -Anya cried and hugged Bruce- punish him

Anya...jeje -Bruce smiled and saw her- you snow tsundere

Aaaaah you called me snow tsundere! -Anya cried and yelled him-

Who are they? -Bruce asked him-

Oh, yeah, sorry for that -Raizar said- they're the guardians from China, they are who Leonidas asked me for looking for, Bianca, Hinata, James, Boa

Nice to meet you -Bruce smiled and Anya fell her head- sorry for Anya she sometimes is...explosive with her presentations

Oh no problem, I had the same thing with him -Boa said and pointed to James-

Raizar didn't tell us that he has partners -Bianca said-

That because I never thought I would back -Raizar said- let me introduce them, he's Bruce my friend, almost my brother

Nice to meet you, you can go inside and took a cup of tea -Bruce smiled-

Now let me introduce myself -Anya said- I'm the most important

That yandere, tsundere, or thing is Anya, Bruce's little sister -Raizar said and Anya got surprised-

Hey, you stole my moment -Anya said-

Come on, let me show you the palace -Raizar smiled and everybody followed him inside the palace-

Woohoo, this place is too shining -Boa said while they were seeing the place, the palace was big, with the same red inside, the red of the walls was shining-

So all those years the palace of the turtle was here -Hinata said-

Did you know them? -Bianca asked Hinata-

No, I never met them before -Hinata said- but I heard stories about this palace, the students that they learn some techniques in the sea, and they can control their inner power, strange energy called it Ki

Ki, I heard something like that, is like our Chi, but their techniques are for destruction, and our Chi can use do save lives -Boa said while everybody was walking in the palace-

Well, well, so you finally came back -Raizar, Bruce, and Anya put on their knees on the floor in front of a turtle- Raizar

Sorry for taking me so much time in this mission master -Raizar said but he saw how an old turtle with brown skin and green eyes was seeing him-

Oooh, Raizar! -the old turtle screamed and Raizar jumped to a side and left the turtle caught James-

Why me?! -James screamed and Raizar smiled while he was seeing them- Hey! Hey! Stop please I'm beginning it to you! -James was screaming while the old turtle was hugging and striking him-

Oh, my little baby is back! -the old turtle was smiling-

Aaah Kame-sensei, I'm here -Raizar smiled and the turtle stopped when he saw James on the floor-

And who are you? -the turtle asked him-

I'm James the Black turtle Warrior -James said and the turtle left him to go-

Sorry about that, Raizar is very shy when I try to hug him, welcome to the turtle palace, I'm Kame, master of the palace

Nice to meet you master Kame -Bianca and the others said but Kame saw Hinata and smiled-

Wait a minute, Hinata, is that you? -Kame asked her-

Yes, I'm Hinata from the Phoenix temple, I'm here because Raizar said you can have answers for this letter -Hinata gave her the letter from Torana-

Where did you find this? -Kame asked her when touched the letter-

The master Torana gave to me a long time ago, you know before her and her husband..well you know -Hinata said while was moving her ears with nervous-

Yes, I think it's time to say this -Kame said and walked to put herself in front of them- Raizar I know it's been difficult to you doesn't know where you come from, well I know the truth, I've always known it

So tell me, please master -Raizar told her-

Yeah...and this story it's about a legend too, well, long time ago before you born, your mother was an incredible student of the martial arts, she was strong, calm and more, but someday came a stranger, and he said his town was in troubles, Torana went to help him and she found something, Dark wolves

Dark wolves? -James asked her- What is a Dark wolf?

Wolves with red eyes, a strong skin, and incredible powers of the darkness, the dark wolves were destroying all the town, killing the people and running to the next city, she fought with many of them but in the middle of the battle almost died, and when all was lost she saw how a black and white wolf came to save her, but he wasn't alone he was coming with other two wolves, but the most incredible was they had the three sacred treasures of Japan

What?! -Raizar, Bruce and Anya screamed by the surprise and almost lost the color of their skins-

It's impossible, the three sacred treasure can be used by mortals like us -Bruce screamed-

This can be a bad joke -Anya got surprised-

What are those sacred treasures? -Boa asked them-

The three sacred treasures are the weapons and items from the three principal gods, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo -Hinata said- Many people say the three treasures have incredible power and even can cut the seas, burn the people with an incredible fire that will burn even the same fire itself, and more, but those treasures can be used by normal people, even I heard stories about they can make you lose your mind

So those treasures are incredible -Bianca said-

Can I speak? -Kams asked and they paid her attention- ok, well after that met with those warriors your mother fall in love of one of them, that was your father, Argento, the Sun Warrior

what? My father? I..I never heard about my father -Raizar said and held his head- please keep going

Your mother had a mission in China where she was named as the Phoenix warrior, she and your father fought again different evils, even when you born, but the last time I saw them was like ten years ago, the same day I found you, and I could find out she was fighting his brother, Jesker Shiba, Jesker Shiba is a general full of hate and rage, he wants to destroy all Asia and conquer it, you mother tried to stop him but she couldn't

Wants? So he's still time, I need to find him -Raizar said and stood up-

No, it's too dangerous -Kame said with angry- even if you're strong, you couldn't defeat an army of one hundred even more

So, what should I do? Stay here and wait for that men kills us? -Raizar asked her-

No, I have some information, Jesker sent one of his soldiers to find the mirror, we found the mirror in a cave in one of the islands, near Osaka, Bruce, Anya, Raizar you have to find the mirror of the goddess Amaterasu

Understood -Raizar, Bruce, and Anya said-

Wait, wait a minute, what happened with the Phoenix warrior? We came here because the letter said you can tell us about the last Warrior -Bianca said-

Why are you asking me about that when you have already the Phoenix warrior? -Kames asked her and the others got surprised-

Who is? -Boa asked her-

Her -Kame pointed to Hinata and the others saw her how she got surprised and nervous for the new-

Wait, me?! How can it even be me?! I don't know how to kick! -Hinata said-

But remember how was your time with Torana? All that time you spent in the forest, running, jumping and more, all that was to make you stronger and train you for this moment

And how did you know it? -Leonidas asked her-

That because it was me who selected Torana as the Phoenix warrior -Kame said and everybody saw Hinata, she fell down on the floor, but a falcon came from the window and left a letter in Kame's hands, she read it and got surprised-

You need to go to Osaka quickly, Rattos one of the generals of Jesker's army is coming to Osaka in a boat, you need to go now -Kame yelled them-

Understood -Bruce said and smile when he saw the others- James, Boa, Bianca, do you want to come with us to an adventure?

Yeah, this is gonna be fun -Anya said with a smile-

I used to you all, this isn't being funned without you -Raizar said with a smile-

I'll go with you -Bianca smiled- what do you two say?

Ok, I'll go, Raizar is my rival so it's time to demonstrate I'm cooler than him -James smiled-

And James can't handle anything without me, I'll go -Boa smiled-

Hinata you can stay here, you're not ready for things like this -Raizar said while was touching Hinata on her shoulder-

Ok, I'll stay here, and Raizar, take care of you -Hinata said and smile with a blush over he's cheeks- a...aah...well you know...back with safe -Hinata kid him quickly on his lips, Anya and Bianca got surprised, while her bodies were shaking, Raizar got blushed and see to another side-

Yeah, thank you I'll back soon -Raizar said while he was nervous- _"Why am I nervous? it's just a kiss"_ -he thought while saw how Hinata was smiling with a little blushed over her cheeks-

Hey, we don't have to lose our chance, let's go Raizar -Bianca got mad and took him from his tail-

Yeah, this tigress is right, we have work to do -Anya took another part of his tail and pulled it-

Hey, you're hurting me...it hurts...please stop it -Raizar was losing the color of his skin while was lulled by the two females, the males were laughing-

We'll back soon -Everybody said and them, they went out, for two days, they were running to Osaka island, when they arrived at the beach, they saw his a big hit was moving on the sea, in the boat was a group of wolves and Rogers, wearing armors like a samurai-

There is the boar, but where is the mirror? -Anya asked-

I don't know, the information said there is a cave, here, near the sea, maybe in a cave with less water than the others -Bruce said while Boa and James got close to the sea and saw the rocks in front of the sea-

I'm sorry but we are useless in the sea, we don't feel anything in the water, maybe if we touch the floor can we identify were it the mirror -Boa said-

And salt on the water makes me impossible to smell something -James said-

What about we separate? Make teams and take different places -Anya said- we can cover more space with more people

I'm agree -Bianca said but Raizar moved his ears and tail, his flames come out from his body and covered him- Raizar, what is going on?

It's strange but I can feel something coming from then -Raizar pointed with his finger on one of the islands in front of them, the inland was empty, covered by sand, and without any kind of plant- for some reason, that island is like a desert

Hmmm, you right -Bruce saw how the other islands were covered by plants and trees but that Island was the only one that was empty- what are you feeling

I...I don't..know how to describe it, but I feel like a hot is coming from then, and it's calling me through my flames, Zangetsu looks unstable -Raizar said while was seeing his hands covered by the flames-

Ok, it's decided, we have to go to that island -Bianca said- Who knows swim? -Bianca saw how everybody raised his hand except for James and Boa- huh? But James you are a wolf

Yeah, but I was raised in a forest, and I never spent time in the wanted -James got blushed

And I'm a snake, and the snakes don't swim -Boa was blushed while Raizar and the other hit their faces with a hand-

Ok, I have an idea -Bianca said, after a couple of minutes they were swimming but James was hugging Raizar from his neck and Boa was on Bianca's shoulders-

Listen to me carefully, We will never talk about this again, do you understand? -Raizar was mad like James-

Understood...and please, can you stop moving your tail..? It makes me feel... Uncomfortable -James was blushed while Raizar raised his eyebrows-

Please tell me that is a fish in my tail -Raizar said-

Aaah...don't move your tail -James was nervous and Raizar raised his body and made James fell in the water-

-meanwhile in the boat, one of the wolves saw how the guardian we're swimming to the island-

Captain, captain -one of the wolves ran to his captain, a red hairy wolf, with purple eyes and a black samurai armor- we got it, sir, the enemies are coming to the island

what enemies? -said the wolf-

I just saw how a group of wolves, a snake, and a tigress were swimming to the island -the wolf said and the captain stood up-

Somebody give a telescope -someone gave him one and saw right to the island to see how Raizar and the other were arriving- huh?... -the captain saw Raizar for a while, for a moment he saw him and confused him with another wolf with green eyes- is him! Everybody! Prepare for the battle! Take weapons, armor, arrows, and more, I want that group death! Don't let them get close to the mirror!

Immediately captain Rattos! -the wolves screamed while they were running in the boat, Rattos only took his sword and saw Raizar while he was seeing the Island- Is his son, I need to kill him now


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Solar Shield**_

In the island Raizar, Bruce, James, Boa, Bianca, and Anya were arriving after swimming in the sea, Bruce moved his nose and tried to find the mirror-

Can you feel it? -Bianca asked him-

No, but Raizar could feel something coming from here -Bruce said while Raizar moved his ears and his tail moved too- Raizar

Hmmm...sorry guys, but I can't feel anything from here, I think it could be...under us -Raizar said and everybody was seeing in the island, James and Anya were breathing some quick like they're tired-

I can't breathe, something on this island makes it difficult to keep my breathing -Anya said while was cleaning her head front-

The temperature here is rising so much -James said while was cleaned his face- and the plants here are so different, the trees are dead, and anyone plant is growing, what the heck is coming on here?

So about the plants is true this Island can't keep any living form -Bianca said- but that doesn't explain while the other islands are full of life this Island is so different

Ooooh...this island is so good -Boa got blushed and smiled while all her body was relaxing- I can live here forever….oouuuuaaaahhhh -Boa smiled and fall on the sand-

How can you feel this so good? -Bianca asked her-

Because the sand for the snakes is like a glass of water for you -Bia said while she was getting relaxed- oooh Can stay here for a while?

I'm sorry Boa but we need to find that mirror -Raizar said- let's separated, we need to find out that mirror of will be the end of our world

I ask to go with Raizar -Bianca said and caught Raizar form his left arm-

It doesn't matter, I can't breath -Anya said- hey James, I'm going with you, you can handle this, right?

Yeah, I think, I have some powers like my sister over there -James said-

Ok, so I can go with Boa-dono -Bruce said-

Aaah just leave me here for a while -Boa said with a smile-

Move now! -Raizar yelled her and got scared, everybody moved around the island, they moved rocks, Anya put her head into a little hole but many bats moved out from the hole and she got scared-

Darn it, we can't find out that mirror -Anya said while she was getting stood up-

I think we are losing the time here -James said while was looking around the area- so, why is that thing so important?

It's a treasure by a god, we need to find it -Anya checked in another hole but she couldn't find out something- so what kind of Ki you have?

Ki? What is that? -James asked her while was moving some rocks-

You know your ki, I think you call it Chi -Anya said-

Aaah that, well, my Chi is special, I can create some shields, protects my friends and coworkers -James said- and my attacks are from the rocks, even I have an incredible strength

Hmmm, I sea co you are a Ki warrior from the rock, well I so different from you -Anya said while moved some rocks and took a break for a while- I'm Kaze

Kaze? what is that? -James asked her-

Kaze means wing, my Ki has the element of the wing, like Raizar has the fire, here in the turtle temple we have a rude training where we find the nature of our elements, for example -Anya passed her hands over her back and took two fans- those are my weapons -she opened them and showed him how the fans were made by metal with hidden knives inside-

How could a fan be legal? -James was surprised but Anya moved the fan and threw a hit of sing, the sing moved and cut off a rock like if it was made of paper- Whaaaaaat?! -James screamed and fell over his back- what the heck?! How could you do something like that?!

I told you, it's my ki, the power of the wing -Anya smiled and James got surprised but he could tell scare too-

-in another place of the island, Boa was moving by looking for the mirror, she couldn't find anything, only moved her head and saw to different places-

I can feel how the biggest concentration of heat is nearby this area -Boa said-

Are you sure? Because I can't see anything here -Bruce said while was moving his head-

I'm sure, I think is under us -Boa said while was seeing the ground- hmm no, I was wrong, let's keep looking for

So how do you know Raizar? -Bruce asked her-

He and Bianca went to my town, they fought some crocodiles, I could feel his incredible strength, I thought he was an enemy, so my brother and I fought him, I have to tell you I almost won -Boa smiled but Bruce laughed her for a while-

Well, I know him since Anya and I were teenagers, Anya is my little sister, and I found Raizar in the sea when he was young he was...he was...as cute as a little lost loli -Bruce smiled while Boa got interested in the idea-

What?! That wide wolf?! was like a cute little loli?! I'm dying to see it! -Boa said while was laughing-

I have to tell you he wasn't always like that, one time he slept when me and my sister because he was so scared of lighting, and when he was young he was so feminine that you can confuse him with a girl -Bruce smiled and Boa laughter- _Raizar, prepare yourself for my vendetta_

-in another place, Raizar only raised his tail while he was having a bad feeling-

Why are you stopping? -Bianca asked him-

I have a bad feeling about Bruce -Raizar said-

So about them, why kind of relationship you have with these two? -Bianca asked him-

We are a family, Bruce is like my big brother but also is my best friend, and Anya she makes me in trouble but I like her as my sister, in Japan call us the three Ki masters -Raizar said- like Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo

Hmm, I see so Anya is not my rival -Bianca said-

What was that? -Raizar asked her-

Nothing -Bianca got nervous and smiled- hey Raizar did you feel something here? I mean, do think that mirror is here?

Yeah, I can feel it, but I don't know how I can feel that -Raizar said while they were keeping looking for, he raised his eas and jumped off to Bianca and they two fell on the ground-

Raizar what are you…?! It's no time for that! -Bianca said while was getting blushed-

Incoming! -Raizar yelled and an explosion was created in front of then covered them with smoke and dust, Raizar stood up and left Bianca to stand up too- are you alright?

Yeah, I think so. -Bianca said, they raised their arms and saw how a group of soldiers was coming to them- Who are you, bastards?!

We are here for the mirror of the sun -said one wolf among the soldiers- now give it to us

We can't, we haven't found it yet -Bianca said with angry-

Bianca this guy is different from others I've fought before, I don't how to say it but the area covered by strength energy -Raizar said while he was raising his arms and his guard- haaaaaaa! -Raizar yelled and turns himself into his hybrid form-

I'm sorry but the Sun mirror is ours -Bianca said and realized her energy and power, six soldiers ran to them-

-the first one threw a hit with his spear, but Bianca ran and inclined her body to avoid the hit, she passed under the spear, stood up and hit the soldier in his ribs, the soldier screamed and there another hit, Bianca raised her arms and caught the spear, she forced to him and jumped to kick him on his head-

-Raizar screamed and hit a soldier on his stomach with his elbow, and raised the arm to hit him in his face with his knuckles, the soldier scared for the pain and Raizar spun to kicked him on his head, Raizar ran and caught another one on his neck, he spun to use him and hit another one, the two soldiers fell on the floor and Raizar ran to them and extended his left arm-

Zangetsu! -Raizar yelled and realized black fire-

-the blank fire stroke them and started to burn them, Bianca raised her arms and blocked one hit, she spun and kicked the soldier on his stomach, the other soldiers were giving steps back, they heard another impact and saw how Bianca jumpers and kicked a soldier right in his face with her two feet, the two soldiers fell over on the ground, Bianca made them faint, but Raizar killed them and made scared the other-

Don't afraid they are simply warriors, use the cannons! -the wolf yelled and some soldiers ran to the ship, they prepared some cannons-

-the soldiers ran to them, Raizar and Bianca ran to them too, he started to fight but Bianca was hit by a spear and she spun to be kicked in her stomach, she yelled and ran to the soldier and jumped to kick him on his head, she spun and hit another in his head-

Bianca behind you! -Raizar yelled and Bianca spun to see how a sword was near to cut her body-

Turtle shield! -James yelled and created an energy shield near Bianca, the shield stopped the stack and Bianca hit the soldier and realized sparks in a soldier's body-

Thanks, James! -Bianca said-

Guys, are you alright? -Bruce and the other ran to them and helped, Raizar sound to kicked someone in his head, he caught his face and realized fire to burn him-

Yes but be careful some of them ran away and said they will use son weapons -Raizar said and hit a soldier on his stomach, Bruce yelled and hit the soldier in his stomach-

-James raised his left arm by blocking the attack of a year and spun to kick the soldier in his stomach, he ran and kicked the soldier in his chin, the soldier fell over, Boa moved so fast and caught a soldier of his shoulders and neck, she moved her body and crushed his bones to make him fell on the ground-

Dance! Kaze-no-hime! -Anya screamed-

-she spun like dancing and opened her hands by creating fans of energy, she spun and extended her arms to realized the wing and some energy, she ran, jumped, and kick a soldier on his chest, the soldiers ran to her, she raised her right arm and started to spin by covering herself with energy, the energy spun like a tornado and realized some waves of energy, the waves stroke the soldiers least them some wounds and scars, the wound we're so deep that made some pool of blood on the ground-

Hmp too easy -Anya said with a big smile, she only jumped by avoiding an attack and spun to see a white tiger in front of her- Who are you?

I'm the lieutenant of Lord Rattos' float, Shiromani -the tiger said and ran to her, from his back took a big sword like the share of a Katana, whit a big and large blade-

-Shirogami there some strikes, but Anya avoided them by moving her body, he threw a vertical strike, Anya only smiled and raised her both arms by blocking the attack, she spun and kicked Shiromani in his chest, Shiromani caught her from the neck and raised his arm, but Anya moved her body and raised her body, kicked him his face and hold his arm, she found and kicked him in his head with her talon, he left her to go and she found and created her spans, Anya threw three waves of energy but Shiromani threw a vertical strike, he realized a wave of being and cut off the waves, he ran and threw a strike with his sword, but something hit the sword and made it impacted on the floor, Anya jumped back and she saw how Bruce was in of her with a foot on the blade-

Bruce, what are you doing? -Anya asked him but he only smiled-

I saw this big guy I felt how I wanted to fight him -Bruce smiled, jumped to another side, and raised his arms- Come here, Ikazuchi! -his body showed some sparks and created three claws on his knuckles like knives, there on each hand- come to me, tiger!

-Shiromani smiled and ran to Bruce, Bruce smiled and ran right to him, Shiromani threw a horizontal hit but Bruce jumped by avoiding it, he fell behind Shiromani, Shiromani spun and threw another hit, but Bruce only moved his body to avoid it, Bruce almost fall but he raised his right leg and kicked the sword right in the blade, he stood up and ran to Shiromani, Bruce smiled and threw so many hits, Shiromani yelled and took his sword in front of him to defend himself, each strike made him gave st3pa back, Shiromani growl and screamed, he found and hold his sword with the two hands, Bruce jumped again avoided the attack, he spun and kicked Shiromani in his head, but Shiromani took his leg and raised it to threw Bruce against the floor, Bruce hit the floor but smiled and realized some sparks from his body, Shiromani screamed for the pain and Bruce spun to realized himself, he jumped by using his hands and ran right to Shiromani.

Shiromani threw a right hit, but Bruce raised his hands and crossed the claws to stop the attack, he forced with the attack but spun and hit the blade with his hand, the hit broke the blade and Shiromani got surprised, Shiromani left the blade on the floor and Bruce ran to him, hit him in his face but Shiromani hit him in his stomach and holds him from his clothes, he raised him and hit him in the floor with to much strength, Bruce screamed, but raised his legs and kicked Shiromani in h face, he stood up and ran right to Shiromani, Bruce screamed and hit him in his body so many times that he finishes with some wounds and bleed at the end, Bruce smiled but saw how Shiromani stood up again, he tried to hit him but Bruce only fell dawn to avoid the hit, he raised his body and arm hit him in his neck, Shiromani spat out blood and fell on the ground-

I could handle by myself -Anya said with some angry-

Yeah, but the strong one is mine -Bruce smiled while the soldiers were screaming-

-James screamed and took a spear from a soldier and pulled it to him to hit him in his face, Boa moved faster and caught the soldier from his neck and threw him away, Bianca ran very fast and hit five soldiers, the soldiers screamed while they flew away by Bianca attack, Raizar was fighting against a site tiger with purple eyes, the tiger took a sword and threw a strike, Raizar only moved his head by avoiding the attack, he was having some steps back while the tiger was throwing his attacks, but Raizar jumped back and the tiger followed him, the tiger threw a strike righ5 to him but Raizar jumped to another side and extended his right arm to create a sword made by flames-

Raizar screamed and threw a strike, they crushed their swords, the tiger pushed Raizar and threw a hit in diagonal, Raizar moved faster and avoided, and threw a horizontal hit, they were throwing many hit by crushing their swords many times and create waves of sound, Raizar extended his left arm and created another sword of flames, he hit the sword of the tiger and threw a strike with his right arm, the tiger screamed and his head was cut by the sword of flames-

It's done, but where are the others? -Raizar asked, but everybody saw how the ship was moving to get close to them-

What they have on that ship? -James asked but nobody could answer him, they saw how the cannon were assembled and pointed to them-

Are those weapons? -Boa asked-

James, Turtle shield now! -Raizar yelled him, but James looked some confused- just do it! -Raizar and the other heard how the cannon moved against and appointed them, James screamed and extended his arms-

Turtle..! -James yelled but was too late, the cannons we're shot by the soldiers and hit James turtle shield, the attacks created a fewer explosion in the camp, James was pushed like the others, Raizar caught Bianca in his arms and they fell on the ground, Raizar could stand up and saw how the red hairy wolf was walking in the ship-

Who are you? -Raizar asked him-

My names are Rattos, and I'm here to find the Sun mirror -the wolf said- that you felt was the power of mine cannons, I have more here in the ship if you find the mirror for me I will leave that you and your friends live for a moment

Ja, are you crazy? -Raizar smiled and made a fireball in his left hand to throw it against Rattos, Rattos caught the attack with one hand and destroyed with no problem- I'd never accepted that kind of proposes

I see -Rattos got mad but he saw Raizar directly and saw to somebody else, for a moment he saw a white and black wolf with green eyes and got surprised because they were too similar-

" _Is he!"_ -Rattos thousand and remember how the wolf was stood up in front of him while he was looking with shame- _"He looks like the wolf that defeat lord Jesker long time ago, the last Sun warrior"_

Who are you? -Rattos asked Raizar but he only raised his guard and arms-

I'm Raizar, a simple hybrid -Raizar said, Bianca stood up, like James, Boa, Bruce and Anya- guys are you alright?

yeah, so like that, but that weapon was too powerful almost destroyed my shield -James said while he was taking up-

That thing...made only a simple explosion, but its strength could destroy the rocks -Boa said while was surprised by the destruction over there-

This is my power, now give me the sun mirror and may let you all live -Rattos said and smiled- because all you are like me, except for that white wolf

And what are we? -Bianca asked him-

Pure, all of you are pure like me, you're not born from an interspecies relationship like him, now I can see you, look we don't have to kill us each other, we can work together to make this world for the pure animals -Rattos smiled but Bianca threw him a rock and he avoided it by moving his head-

Pure animals, what a pile of shit is that? -Bianca got mad- in this world, it doesn't matter if you are pure or not if you have heart is the only what matters, we'll never give to you the sun mirror, even if we had it

Bianca is right, even we are in a disadvantage, but still, we'll fight -Raizar smiled and the other raised their guards and created their weapons, but Raizar felt how his body was responding to something- I can feel it

The mirror? -Bruce asked-

Yeah is not here in the island, is under the island -Raizar whispered- I need something

We'll buy you some time, you find it -Bruce said but here how the cannon were ready to shoot-

Firs! Kill those traitors! -Rattos yelled and the soldiers fired the cannons, James created his turtle shield again but this time the explosion was stopped, everybody hid behind of a rock-

Raizar, you must find the mirror, it doesn't matter if James died here -Bianca said-

What?! -James yelled her- oh come on, why do I have to be the human shield here?

Because you have the shield -everybody yelled him-

Raizar, go, and find it, bring it here, It can be the help -Anya said and Raizar assented, he ran in the middle of the fire and jumped right to the sea- well somebody has an idea?

Fight the best as you can -Bianca said and everybody went out from the hide, Bianca ran faster and caught a bullet with her hands, she spun and there it away to hit with another one, Bruce ran and cut off a bullet but this one made an explosion, and Bruce was pushed by the fire and fell over the ground, Anya ran and arrived in front of Bruce, she spun and created a little tornado of energy to defend him and herself, the bullet passed through the wing and Bruce cute it off with his claws-

James ran in front of them and stopped the attacks with the shield but the explosions were too strong for him and made him fell on the ground with some wounds, meanwhile, Raizar was swimming in the sea, he was deep, the waves moved him to a cave under the island, he swam and got in the cave, he was containing the breath and moved the best that he could, he moved around the cave and sawn up for a while.

The temperature raised from a moment but he swam faster, and as the same way the temperature was raised again, and this time the water was so much hot, it's boiling, but Raizar didn't give up and swam, after a couple of minutes he arrived at a cave with air and hot temperature, he was trying to breath but the air was too hot that he couldn't-

What is...this? The temperature is too hot… I can breath -Raizar said, tried to walk but he fell over his knees-

He gave a deep breath and walked, the cave has a pile of rock and there was something round and shiny, he got closed and touched it, it wasn't hot, but that thing shined for a moment and Raizar got blind in that time, for a moment h3 doesn't feel different, the only he saw was a shield in his left arm-

-the shield was round, of golden color, with a strong symbol in the center with the share of the sun, but in the shine, he could see himself as a mirror-

This is it...the Sun mirror, the solar shield -Raizar smiled and raised his arm only to hit the floor and realized fire, with that hit the island started to shake-

What is it happening? -James asked-

I don't know -Bianca said but everybody looked right to the ground and saw how was opening with some pillars of flames formed under their feet, they jumped to avoided them and saw how was the island was cut by the flames, the soldiers fell on the ground and Raizar jumped to fall in front of them, all his body was covered by red-golden flames-

Raizar! -Bianca, Anya, and Boa yelled with a big smile-

Finally -Bruce said, James, smiled and fell on the ground while he was holding his left arm-

The mirror! He got it! -Rattos got surprised, while Raizar screamed and raised the flames, the flames moved and created a wall, Raizar ran and took James in his arm- kill him!

James, are you alright? -Raizar asked him-

Yeah...but you took so much time aaargh, be careful -James said and Raizar jumped to avoid an attack, he ran and left James in a rock-

Ok, guys leave James to take a breath, we take the rest in our hands -Raizar smiled- Guys let's make that ship under in the sea!

Let's go! -Bianca yelled, they ran to the ship while Rattos got mad-

Kill them! I don't care if you have to destroy that mirror! -Rattos yelled, and the soldiers were running preparing the cannons-

Be careful, those cannons can shoot bullets that explode when you attack them, so attack in a safe distance! -Bruce yelled-

I got it! -Raizar said and jumped- Cut, Zangetsu! -Raizar extended both arms and held something made by the fire, and created a sword like a Katana, the flames were shiny and golden- Aaaaah! -Raizar threw a cut in a horizontal way and realized a wave of the fire to cut off the bullets-

It's my turn! -Bianca yelled and raised her arms to cross them over her head- from the sky and nature, please answer to my request! -the sky turned cloudy in a moment and the lights sounded in the sky- Lighting! -and lighting fell and stroke the ship making it burn, the soldiers screamed while the ship was burning by the flames, Rattos got mad and took his sword-

You darn hybrid -Rattos said and Raizar jumped to arrive at the ship and only raised his arms to show the mirror- maybe I've lost the cannons but still have my strength

-Rattos ran like Raizar and them both crashed their weapons, Rattos spun and threw a strike with his word, Raizar raised his arm and stopped it, he extended his right arm and created a sword made by flames, hi threw a hit and Rattos moved back his head to avoid, they threw a hit and crashed their weapons, Rattos jumped and there a kick but Raizar fell on the ground and stood up, Raizar threw a hit but Rattos put his sword in front of him to stooped it, the attack pushed him some letters and Raizar extended his left arm and shot three fireballs, Rattos spun his sword so fast that he destroyed the fireballs, Rattos took his sword with the two hands and raised it-

You discounting hybrid! -Rattos yelled and threw a vertical strike, the attack realized some strong swing that Raizar used the shield to defend himself, the attack cut some of his hairy and cheek- even when you have that shield you don't know how to use it

I don't care! I want to know why Jesker Shiba is looking for this or the rest of Orochi! -Raizar yelled him and Rattos only looked surprised-

How do you know? -Rattos asked him- how much do you remember?

Nothing but I have a duty with this country and the innocent people that your lord tried to hurt! -Raizar said-

He wants to save them! Save them from the true enemy the hybrids! All mixed-blood beings! -Rattos said and Raizar screamed and ran right to him, Rattos screamed and ran right to him, they threw a hit and crashed their weapons in a big impact, the energy, and fire we're realized and created a wave of sound, the floor of the ship was destroyed by that impact and the ship started to fell on the sea-

-in another place Anya spun and hit some soldier with her attacks, Bianca ran and caught two soldiers, spun and threw them to the sea, she ran and jumped to kick another in his face, Bruce realized energy and raised his left arm to concentrate the energy-

Thunder claw! -Bruce attack the ship and destroyed the half of it the make it fell, the fire was around the area- this ship is done we have to leave it!

Wait and Raizar?! -Bianca asked but sound how Raizar screamed and saw how he and Rattos were still fighting-

Aaaaah! -Raizar screamed and ran right to Rattos, Rattos raised his arms and threw a hit with the sword, Raizar put his shield in front and striped the attack, they forced and Raizar pushed him back, Raizar spun and stopped another attack, but he only moved and hit Rattos in his face with his elbow, put his hand over Rattos stomach and created a fireball-

Red bullet! -Raizar screamed and realized the fire in a hit, Rattos screamed and was raised by the attack, Raizar took him from the leg only to spun and throw him against a wood, Rattos spun in the wind and to his swords to threw four strikes, from that attacks he could create four waves of energy, Raizar put the shield in front of him and stopped them but the waves left him some wounds in his arms and legs, Rattos impacted a wood with his back but Raizar fell over his knees-

Let's finish this -Raizar said-

Aaargh, how is this even possible? I was defeated by a dirty hybrid! -Rattos stood up and saw the fire- this into over yet, remember this lord Jesker will find you and you're going to finish like your parents

What? -Raizar asked him but Rattos jumped from the ship right to the sea and disappeared, Raizar left the ship and went to the other, after a couple a minute everybody was reunited in the island-

Everything is ok? -Raizar asked them-

Yeah for now -Bianca said- but James broke his arm when he defended us

It's nothing, I will be fine -James smiled-

Don't say that after looking at you -Boa said and hit James' butt-

Aaaah! Why?! -James yelled her and everybody laughed of them, after two days they were in the temple, and Kame was seeing the mirror on Raizar's arm-

Oooh, I see, the mirror choose you to be its user -Kame smiled and kept seeing the mirror- but can you back to the normal?

Hmm yeah -Raizar crossed his arms and turned back to normal- unit I can feel how my fire and techniques got stronger

Well, that is because that mirror is from the goodness of the sun, your fire and techniques got like ten times -Kame said but Raizar was caught by Hinata-

Hey…-Raizar smiled but he fell over the ground and Hinata kissed him- hmmm! -Raizar got blush for a while-

I'm so glad to see you here! -Hinata smiled and Raizar got surprised by the attack and kiss- and why are you wounded? You need to take a shower

I can take a shower by myself Hinata! -Raizar yelled and stood up- I'm fine, you don't need to worry -Raizar smiled and touched her on her head-

Hey! -Bianca pushed Hinata over Raizar and she took him from his head- I've been caring of him for this tel days and he saved my life, I won't leave you take all the reward from the bath

Hey! I won't anybody take a bath with me -Raizar was nervous but he felt how Bianca pushed against her breast-

Shhh, don't worry I will take care of you -Bianca said while Raizar was trying to breathe, and his face was getting red- hmmm hey be careful you make me feel funny

Hey, take your hands off from him! -Hinata yelled her and pushed to get away from Raizar-

What are you doing?! -Bianca yelled and started to fight Hinata while Raizar was on the ground-

Oooh, this is going to be funny -Boa said with a little smile- by the away what happens to Hinata, did you..?

Aaa about that… -Leonidas looked some nervous- she doesn't have the chi of the phoenix, so she can't be the Phoenix warrior

She doesn't? So who is the Phoenix warrior? -Boa asked him-

I don't know, but we should spend time to find him or her -Leonidas said-

And what are going to do with her? -Boa said-

She can live here if she wants -Bruce said-

Oh come on, you only say that because you have a strength fetish for the feline female -Anya said with some angry-

That's not true -Bruce got nervous and moved his eyes to see to another place-

Leave that parts, about Raizar, what are you going to do with him? -Kame asked Leonidas-

Well, I should talk to him and hear his idea -Leonidas said- but I thing is sure, we need the strongest guardian, the Sun warrior

-That night everybody was eating but Raizar and Bruce were drinking while they were on the roof-

So you have three girlfriends not bat little brother -Bruce said with a big smile-

Hey, easy friend, they are my friends but I'm not ready to get married yet, but they ar3 beautiful and I like them -Raizar smiled and Bruce laughed-

So what are you going to do Sun Warrior? -Bruce asked him-

Well, that guy Rattos told that his leader Jesker Shiba is planning something, so I must stop him, but first one I have to discover how to summon the power of this shield -Raizar said while was seeing the mirror- maybe Leonidas can tell the secret

So will you go China back? -Bruce asked him-

Yea, but this time only for a short time, I don't like being there -Raizar said- but I must stop Jesker, he can be in China or Japan, so I have to move around for a while, Bruce you can look him here in Japan

Don't worry I will find him, but first I look something for you -Bruce gave him a piece of paper with a strange symbol inside-

What is it? -Raizar saw the symbol and could read it- it's the kanji Go, it's meant "protect"

The day that Kame-sensei found you she found this with you, as I'm your back, we'll, more specific on your t-shirt, I think you are a Shiba too, some day in the future I will help you to find your answers, all of them

Thanks, bro -Raizar smiled, after some hours Raizar went into the bathroom to take a shower, the bathroom was large, with a pool made by rocks and with hot water inside, he smiled and went into the water to relax, he closed his eyes and felt how the wounds wee closing by the water-

Aaahhh this is the heaven in the earth -Raizar almost fell asleep, but he couldn't hear how the door was opened by someone-

Raizar, how is the water? -Hinata asked him-

Is the most relaxing thing in the world -Raizar said, and Hinata came in the bathroom, Raizar felt how the water moved and he reacts- eh? -in front of him was Hinata, wearing a simple towel-

Can I take a shower with you? -Hinata was blushed, nervous and looking to somewhere in the place-

Do as you wish -Raizar was half asleep but after a minute he reacted- Eh?! HINATA! -Raizar yelled and Hinata smiled, and got close to him- What?! What are you doing?!

Shhh, I'm sorry but I have to be rude sometimes to don't lose with that horny cat -Hinata smiled and touched Raizar lips with her finger- now let me what your body

My..my body? -Raizar was surprised but after a couple of minutes he was sat in a little chair with Hinata washing his back, he was nervous while he could feel how Hinata was pushing the soap over his back-

How is it feeling? -Hinata asked him-

Well, it feels great thanks Hinata -Raizar smiled and Hinata too-

You know I was thinking that I'm not a guardian like you or the other but please let stay with you a little time more, I just find you and I don't have a house to come back -Hinata said and Raizar took one of her hands-

It's ok, you can stay with me is you want, anyplace I will go you can come with me -Raizar smiled and Hinata hugged him from the neck and that made Raizar felt Hinata's breast- _So big!_

Thank you -Hinata said with a big smile, and Raizar got nervous, Hinata smiled and kept washing Raizar's back-

What are you doing? -Raizar and Hinata saw how Bianca was in front of them without any towel-

Bianca! Put a towel or something like that! I can see everything! -Raizar yelled her while his face was turning red-

Look and pay attention Raizar, I don't feel any shame for showing you my body like her, so you can touch all you want -Bianca took one of Raizar's hands and made him touch one of her books- Aaahnn ...come on touch it

But I...do not… -Raizar was nervous and Hinata got mad- I -Hinata got mad and out off her towel too, only to hugged Raizar from the neck again-

It that case I won't feel shame too, I will use all my body -Hinata moved up to down her body, and that Raizar could feel her body and that got him even more nervous-

Hey, wait Hinata! -Raizar yelled but the two females press their bodies against Raizar- Aaaargghh! Please stop!

You heard him go away -Bianca said with a smile-

Jaaa, I arrived first, you can go now -Hinata smiled and they two growled their self-

Eh? What is that? Is that your tail? -Bianca asked and looked to dawn to see something between Raizar legs- Aaah somebody came to say yellow and it's not a little friend is huge -Bianca smiled-

Aaaah! She discovered it! -Raizar yelled, Bianca smiled, and Hinata's face was red but she got close-

It's like a carrot, or a tree -Hinata said-

It's a hammer -Bianca said-

A third leg -Bianca and Hinata smiled and Raizar closed his eyes-

What happens is I do this? -Bianca said-

Aaaaagh! -Raizar screamed-

Oooh that's too much, what about something like this -Hinata smiled-

Aaaaaaaghhh! Wait, girls..! -Raizar tried to talk but Bianca and Hinata moved a moment- Aaaaahhh! No more!

It's still hard -Hinata said while her face was red-

Well, it's only a way to make it dawn -Bianca smiled, Hinata assented and got close to her-

I won't lose, I'm not ready but I won't lose to you -Hinata said but Raizar stood up and took Bianca and Hinata from the head, only pushed them and make them to hi-tech on their heads-

Aaaaarrrrgh! -Hinata and Bianca yelled with a big mark of his on her heads-

Why?! -Hinata yelled him but Raizar crossed his arms-

Because Hinata said she is not ready for doing...that thing, so I don't want to push her to do something that she is not ready to do, so be good and get away from here -Raizar said but Hinata and Hinata jumped over him to fall down on the ground- what is wrong?!

I'm sorry Raizar for weeks I have been holding my needs, now I want to do it without caring your feelings -Bianca yelled him and he got scared-

Me too Raizar when the females found out the right male when we feel that we need to mark the male with our smelt, and I sorry but I need to put my mark first -Hinata said and got mad-

I'll mark you, Full me with your seed now! -Hinata and Bianca yelled and Raizar only stay in the ground-

Aaaaaaaaaaaa…..haaaaannnnn! -Raizar only screamed for the rest of night the next morning Raizar was in the bed but to his side was Bianca and the right side was Bianca, not asleep-

That was a great night but I need to work -Raizar stood up and got dressed but the shield never fell from his arm, in the beach he moved his arm and took the shield-

Ok, aaah shield boomerang? -Raizar took the field and threw it right to a tree but the shield only hit it and fell on the ground- ok, it's not a boomerang, and what can I do with this thing? -Raizar took it and put it on his back-

What are you doing? -Bruce asked him-

Well, I was training with my shield, I know how but this shield didn't leave me all the high, it was like sleep with a rock on my arm -Raizar said-

That and with two females in a hot threesome -Bruce said-

Aaahjajejeje -Raizar laughed nervously- did you hear it?

Bro, everybody in two-kilometers heard you and your girlfriends -Bruce said and Raizar slapped his face- and what are you going to do?

I will go to China in two days with the other and look for Jesker and his team, and when I find him I will kill him -Raizar said- I heard that Rattos have a team in China that is looking for the rest of Orochi, maybe the guardians can help me to find the truth about my past

Yeah, well whatever you decided I will support you captain Japan -Bruce smiled and hit Raizar in his back to make him laugh-

Well let's go to China and find the dragon warrior and the Phoenix warrior -Raizar smiled-


End file.
